Tera saath
by fancy pari
Summary: In India, in many places we still differentiate between a man and woman. Somehow even if the situation is same for both, the treatment is opposite because of your gender...Rajat and Purvi are in the same situation but watch out how their family and society treat them differently
1. Chapter 1

**Afternoon in a small village…**

 **Lady (searching):** Arre…kahan mar gayi yeh ladki…Ayeee..Pariiiiiii..janamjali…kahan mar gayii…suniye..aapki bhaanji ko dekha kahin….kaam chor kahinki..chippp ke baithi hogi..

 **Man:** nahi..maine nahi dekhaa..kyun har waqt uske peeche padi rehti ho…

 **Lady (angry):** Haan…haan..mujhe hi dosh do…karam phoote jo tumse paala pad gaya…upar se yeh ek aur musibat…pata nahi kab peecha chootega isse..iske maa baapu toh khud chain se upar baithe hai..mere sar pe yeh bojh daalke chale gaye… arreeeeeeeeee ooooooo…mahaaarani….kidhar marr gayi..aaj toh teri chamdhi udhed doongi..

The lady searches up and down the whole house. She goes to the cow-shed. She comes out murmuring when she spots someone hiding inside. Muttering to herself, she goes inside and pulls the person by her ears…

 **Girl:** ahhhhhhhh..maami….chodd do..main bas aa rahi thi…

 **Lady:** yahan kya chip ke baithi thi…kaam chor..rotiyaan belne kaha thaa...

 **Girl:** aaaahhhhh..woh toh maine banaa li….uske baad yahan aake baithi..

 **Lady:** Haathon ke peeche kya chupaya hai..dikha toh…she pulls out something from behind her hands..

 **Girl:** maami…yeh meri nahi hai..please isse mat phaadiye…

 **Lady:** Phir se kitaab…school se nikalvaa diya taaki ghar ke kaam kar maharani padh likhke collector banegi..

 **Girl (tears):** Maaf kar do..lekin is kitaab ko kuch mat karna..main shaam me lautaa doongi..

The lady looks at the book upside down. The girl giggles…

 **Lady:** Kyun hass rahi hai?

 **Girl (giggle):** aapne kitaab ulti pakdi hai..

 **Lady:** Mujhpe hasti hai..dekh abhi kya karti lady moves out to the kitchen. The girl runs behind..

 **Girl:** maami…mujhe kitaab de do….woh meri nahi hai..maami

The lady moves in to the kitchen and puts the book in fire. The girl watches in horror as the book is burning…Maami leaves the kitchen still in anger

The girl has tears in her eyes and rushes to save the book from fire. She burns her hands but somehow manages to save the book from completely getting burnt.

 **Evening, another house..**

 **Boy:** Maaaaaa…maaaaaa…Pari aayi thi kya? Yeh ladki bhi naa….

 **Boy mother:** kyaaaa? Nahi toh abhi tak nahi aayi…

The boy mutters under his breath, removes his shoes and goes to his cupboard to take out fresh clothes. He removes his t-shirt and turns to close his door, when he hears a gasp.

 **Girl (covering her face and turning around):** yeh kya….kapde pehno jaldi..besharam kahin ke..

He wears his shirt..

 **Boy:** haan haan..kitni baar kaha hai..mere kamre me aane ke pehle darwaaza khatkhataoo…useless girl ! ab aankhen kholo

 **Girl:** Kya kaha..uselesss..tum hi ho shameless boy !

 **Boy (smiling):** arre waah…kaafi improvement hai..lagta hai padhai kaafi achi chal rahi hai..acha meri kitaab waapas karo..mera test hai kal..

 **Girl (tears):** who…kitaab…maami…

 **Boy:** Kya hua meri kitaab ko?

Girl hands over the half burnt book to the boy. He looks at the book and is very angry..

 **Boy (shouting):** Yeh kya kiya ! do din baad test hai….ab main kaise padhoonga..tumhe agli baar se koi kitaab nahi doonga…

 **Girl (crying):** mujhe maaf kar do..maami ne pakad liya mujhe kitaab ke saath..maine unse kaha bhi..meri kitaab nahi hai..lekin phir bhi..

 **Boy:** acha acha..ronaa bandh kar..main kuch karta hoon..kal library se doosri kitaab le loonga..ab bas uski fine bharni hogi..maa ko maskaa lagana hogaa..

 **Girl:** main laayi hoon paise…the girl looks around to see no one is watching. She unties a knot from her dupatta and takes out some folded rupees….

 **Boy:** tumhare paas paise?

 **Girl:** shhhhh..maine chupke se mamaaji se maang liye…

 **Boy:** arre waah..chalo issi baat pe Hi-five, he raises his hand and slaps her palm with great force..

 **Girl (wincing):** owwwww…Rajat….mera haath…

 **Rajat:** kya hua Purvi..dikhaao toh….

He checks her hand. He can see burn wounds on both palms.

 **Rajat :** yeh kaise hua..tumne davaai nahi lagayi?

 **Girl (tears):** who tumhari kitaab ko chulhe se nikaalte nikaalte jal gayi..

 **Rajat:** buddhu…aisa koi karta hai..waise bhi aadhi jal gayi thi..poori tarah jalne diya hota..ruko main ointment laata hoon..he holds her hand and applies ointment to it..

Rajat's mother comes to his room.

 **RajatM:** arre…yeh kya hua? Dikhaao toh..haaye raam….itni chot..

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi…maaji…main theekh hoon..she removes her hands back..

Rajat's mother checks her hands..

 **RajatM:** hey raam…koi kaise kar sakta hai itni phool si bachi ke saath….she places her hand lovingly on her cheeks. Ek baar tu meri bahu banke aaja..phir dekh kaise palko pe bithati hoon tujhe..

Purvi looks at Rajat and rushes out shyly.

 **RajatM:** arrre ruk toh…sharmaa gayi…tu kya mooh dekh raha hai..chal mandir nahi jaana hai kya..

Purvi rushes outside the house and takes a deep breath near the common village well. She is reminded of the words by Rajat's mom and blushes again.

 **Night**

Purvi is trying to sleep but cannot. She tosses in her pillow and finally looks around to see if her younger sister (cousin) is sleeping. After making sure she is sleeping, Purvi slowly goes to her shelf and takes out a picture from a hidden diary. She blushes looking at it.

 **Purvi (mind):** Bas 3 mahine aur..phir hum saath saath hamesha..kya tum bhi mujhe utna pasand karte ho..jitna main karti hoon..bachpan me saath saath khelte khelte kab bade ho gaye pata hi nahi chala..yaad hai..hum kaise gudde gudiyon ki shaadi karate the?..jab mamaji ne mujhe bataya ki hum dono ki bhi shaadi hone waali hai..main toh khushi se pagal ho gayi thi…ab who din door nahi..jab meri gudiya ki tarah main bhi laal jodaa pehnoongi..haathon me mehendi lagaaongi..aur hamesha hamesha ke liye tumhare ghar aajaoongi..

 **Voice:** ahem..ahem…yeh kya ho raha hai didi, the girl snatches the picture and hides it.

 **Purvi:** chutki…waapas kar..chal de..

 **Chutki:** ahhhaaaaaa..itni jaldi nahi..main bhi dekhoo apne jeejaji ki photo..ohoooooo…

 **Purvi:** mujhe chidhaana bandh kar..laa photo waapas kar..she snatches it back

 **Chutki:** waise didi..aapko yeh photo di kisne?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Rajat ne…

 **Chutki:** hmmmmmmm…..yeh khoob dosti nibhaayi hai unhone..

 **Purvi:** kyun nahi…bachpan se mera acha dost hai..hum saath me ek hi class me padhte the..kabhi who first toh kabhi main first…

 **Chutki:** aur 3 mahine baad unhike ghar jaa rahi hai aap….hmmmm..acha shaadi ke baad aap unhe kaise bulayengi?

 **Purvi:** Kaise matlab? Jaise hamesha se bula rahi hoon…Rajat..kyun?

 **Chutki:** arre aapka rishta hone jaa raha hai unke saath..acha theekh hai…who kya bulayenge aapko?

 **Purvi:** yeh kya puch rahi hai..woh mujhe kya bulayegaa..Purvi..yaa phir Pari..yehi to mera naam hai..

 **Chutki:** Kya..seedha Pari..Bhabhi nahi bolenge kya who aapko? Aakhir aap unke bade bhai ki 'patni' jo banne waali hai…mere Swaran jiju ki…

Purvi blushes and hides her face at the mention of her fiancée – Swaran (Rajat's elder brother's name)…..

 **Maami:** yeh kya khushar phusar ho rahi hai kamre me..so jaao chup chaap..

The girls quickly take their blanket and go to sleep….

 **Hi all..Many requested a RajVi story..so here you have it...its a simple story set in a village. Hope you like it..**


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat house, morning

 **RajatM:** Suniye, aaj Rajat se baat kijiye…

 **RajatF:** arre..nahi…usse main akele baat nahi kar sakta…ek baat ki 5 karta hai…har faisle pe sawaal, har riwaaj pe ungli uthata hai..pata nahi hamare ghar kaise paida hua..isse toh koi vakil ke ghar ya shaheri babu ke ghar hona chahiye..

 **RajatM:** main kuch nahi jaanti..hame kal tak jawaab dena hai…itni tayyari karni hai..

Rajats's father sighs and walks up to his room. Rajat is getting ready to go to college.

 **RajatF:** Rajat…baith zara..tujhse baat karni hai..

 **Rajat:** abhi nahi bapu…mujhe der ho rahi hai..

 **RajatF:** 5 min ki baat hai..

Rajat waits and sits next to his father

 **RajatF:** dekh – do mahine me tere bhaiyya ki shaadi hai…bahut kaam hai….

 **Rajat:** haan toh..mujhe bata do kya karna hai..main sambhaal loonga..waise bhi agle mahine aakhiri exams hai..uske baad toh free ho jaoonga..

 **RajatF:** haan haan..kaam toh sab ho jayega…magar…

 **Rajat(looks at watch):** Magar..magar kya? 3 min ho gaye bapu..

 **RajatF (scowls):** Bada aaya laat saab….

 **RajatM:** rehne dijiye..jalebi ki tarah gol gol ghoom rahe hai..Rajat..panditji keh rahe the Swaran ki shaadi ka mahurat bahut shubh hai..aisa din agle 20 saal me naa aayega..isliye hum chahte hai…tum dono bhaiyon ki shaado ek hi mandap me ho jaaye..Binita ke bapu ko jawaab dena hai..kya bolte ho ..haan keh de..

 **Rajat (angry):** Maa..yeh kya keh rahi ho..shaadi who bhi meri..abhi meri umar hi kya hai..abhi abhi toh 21 ka hua hoon…

 **RajatM:** 21 ka hua hoon…arre tere bapu 17 saal ke the jab mujhse shaadi huyi…21 saal me toh main 3 bacho ki Maa ban gayi thi..aur tujhe kaunsa bacha paalna hai pet me..tu kya ladki hai..jo umar dekh raha hai..teri didi bhi toh 18 saal ki thi jab uska byaah hua..

 **Rajat:** achaaa..toh bhaiyaa ki shaadi kyun nahi ki 21 saal me? Bolo…unko kyun 2 saal ki choot di..

 **RajatF:** Bahes mat karo Rajat….maine faisla kar diya hai…ek hi mandap me Swaran aur Rajat tum dono ki shaadi hogi…chalo Swaran ki maa..

Rajat angrily throws his bag and shuts his door in anger. Later he goes out of the house in his cycle. He is pedaling away fast and doesn't see Purvi who is waving at him from opposite end.

 **Purvi:** Rajatttttttt….hatt jaooo….dikhai nahi de raha kya..Rajatttttt..

She runs behind him in full speed and picks a stone while running. She throws the stone, it hits the tyre and Rajat loses his balance and falls on the side. At that time a tempo rushes by his side.

 **Purvi:** baapre…devi maa ki kripa..tum theekh toh ho naa…who aadmi kabse horn maar raha tha…

 **Rajat:** haan main theekh hoon..bas yeh kharoch aayi haath pe..

 **Purvi:** hey devi maa…dikhaoo…she tears her duppata and ties it around…she looks at Rajat who is still looking angry and upset

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai…yeh galon pe gubbare kyun phugaye hai..main phodd doon..she pricks his cheek with her finger. He smiles..

 **Rajat:** Pari…jaao yahan se…main gussa hoon

 **Purvi:** arre baapre…is saal gaav me baarish nahi hogi phir..tumhari wajah se

 **Rajat:** meri wajah se..meri wajah se nahi..global warming ke wajah se..hum jo ped kaatte hai uski wajah se…

 **Purvi (joining hands):** Poojya Professor Rajat ji…mujhe yeh sab pata hai..pichle hafte hi meri science ki class le li apne…main toh yeh keh rahi thi…jab koi bhi dukhi hota hai..uska dukh, uski naraazgi har taraf phailti hai…phir buri cheeze hoti hai..hmmmm….haan negative energy

 **Rajat (smiles):** negative energy! Tum sach me bahut smart ho…tumhe toh padhna chahiye..

 **Purvi:** tum samajh gaye naa..ab bataoo..gussa kyun ho?

 **Rajat (turning his face):** who…bapu chahte hai meri shaadi ho swaran bhaiyya ke saath saath..

 **Purvi:** Kya….toh mera kya hoga?

 **Rajat (turning, looks at Purvi):** Ha ha ahhhhhaaaa..bahut bada joke maara tumne

 **Purvi:** gussa kyun karte ho…main samajh gayi baat ko..toh yeh toh achi baat hai na

 **Rajat:** Toh main tayyar nahi hoon..abhi mujhe shaher jaana hai..naukri karni hai..phir yeh sab sochhonga..

 **Purvi:** toh kisne roka hai tumhe….shaadi kar lo, shaher jaao, naukri karo…

 **Rajat:** tum nahi samajh rahi ho..shaadi koi khel nahi hai..do aise logon ka mel hai..jinke vichaar mile, swabhaav mile..har koi tumhare tarah lucky nahi hota…tumhe Swaran bhaiyya jaise pati mil rahe hai..

 **Purvi (blushing):** who toh hai…magar tumme kya kami hai..bas rang tumhare bhaiiya ki tarah gora nahi hai aur height tumhare bhaiyya se kam ho…baaki tum bhi khara sonaa ho Rajat..

 **Rajat:** tum meri taarif me bhi bhaiyya ki taarif kar rahi ho…jaao main baat nahi karta..naahi bhaiyya ki chitti doonga..jo aayi hai tumhare liye..

 **Purvi (jumping):** Kya? Unki chitti aayi hai..Rajat …mujhe maaf kar do..chitthi do naa..

 **Rajat:** kyun doon..main toh saawla hoon…meri mooche nahi hai….meri toh height bhi kam hai…hmmmf

 **Purvi:** acha theekh hai..kaan pakad liye…maine kaha naa…tum bahari roop me jaise bhi ho..dil ke bahut ache aur sache ho..bahadur ho…apno se bahut pyaar karte ho..sach me Rajat..tumhe paake koi bhi ladki bhagyawaan hogi..arre haan..tumne bataya nahi…ladki kaun hai?

 **Rajat (looking down):** who bagal waale gaav ki hai..Binita naam hai..

 **Purvi:** arre..mere devarji..sharmaa kyun rahe ho..aane do devraani ko…hokum chalaoongi main dekhnaa..agar mere Rajat ko zaraa bhi rulaaya toh chodoongi nahi main …acha dekhne me kaisi hai?

 **Rajat (shy):** hmm…theekh hai..gori hai..choti kaali aankhe hai..tumse bhi lambe baal hai..

 **Purvi (hitting him):** Itna sab kuch dekh liya…mujhe bataya tak nahi..jaao main baat nahi karti..

 **Rajat:** arre...maine kab dekha itna dhyaan se..pichle hafte pahadi waali Maata ke mandir gaye the..woh aur uska parivaar wahan aaye the…darshan ke liye..mujhe kya pata tha ek hafte me shaadi tak baat aayegi…

 **Purvi:** jo bhi hai…meri baat maan lo..haan keh do..sab acha hi hoga…aur phir main hoon na..agar who khayal nahi rakhegi…main toh dhyaan rakhooongi hamesha hamesha..

 **Rajat:** sach..toh main bhi waada karta hoon..tumhari shaadi ke baad Swaran bhaiyya jab phir se Border pe jaayenge..toh main tumhara dhyaan rakhoonga..hamesha..

 **Purvi (remembering):** Hey devi maa…baton baaton me bhool gayi..Maami ne aataa lane mujhe bhejaa tha..aaj toh pitogi Purvi..main chalti hoon

 **Rajat:** arre rukh..main cycle pe chod deta hoon…

They both hop on the cycle and leave the place..

 **So Rajat and Purvi are getting married on the same day ! What will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

After some persuasion and emotional blackmail from his family, Rajat agrees to get married to Binita but keeps a counter demand that after marriage she should complete her studies. The girl's family is aghast but then agrees to the match.

 **Purvi:** Badhai ho devarji…sunah hai Binita ke bapu ne haan keh di..

 **Rajat:** Haan, maine bhi shart rakhi ki Binita ko apni padhai poori karni hogi..bahut choti aur ekdum chanchal hai..

 **Purvi:** Bahut achi shart rakhi hai…padhai karna bahut zaroori hai…

 **Rajat:** Tum bahut miss karti ho naa..padhai, kitaabe?

 **Purvi (sad):** Haan..kitaabe padhke ek alag mazaa aata tha..kuch naya seekhne milta ….kitna kuch hai iss duniya ke baare me janne aur seekhne me..

 **Rajat (smile):** Main Swaran bhaiyya se kahoonga..woh tumhe padhne ki ijaazat zaroor denge..

 **Purvi:** Ghar me dono bahuyen kitaab lekar baithengi..toh khaana kaise banega? Ghar ka kaam kaise hoga? Mujhe jitna padhna tha maine padh liya..ab meri devraani ki baari hai…

 **Rajat:** Kya pari..bhaiyaa maan jaayenge..main baat karta hoon

 **Purvi:** Pehle shaadi toh ho jaane do..kitne din bache hai?

 **Rajat (teasing):** Kyun? Intezaar nahi hota kya? 3 hafte aur hai….

 **Purvi (blushing):** Dhattt..aur…who kab aayenge?

 **Rajat (pretending):** Kaun? Kaun aane waala hai?

 **Purvi (turning red):** Tumhare bhaiyaa?

 **Rajat(loudly):** Ohhhhhh…toh mere bhaiyya ka intezaar ho raha hai…Captain Swaran Singh 2 hafte baad India-Pakistan ke border se apni 'shaadi' ki leave pe aa raheee hai…..

 **Purvi:** Shhhhhhh..poore gaav me dhindhoraa kyun peeth rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Toh..hamare gaav se pehle sipahi hai…garv hai mujhe unpe..poore gaav ko garv hai…dekhna shaadi me poora gaav aayega….

Purvi cannot hear anymore and she runs away blushing…..

 **Swaran's entry**

Rajat's father, Rajat and many village folk go to the nearest railway station to welcome Swaran. The train arrives and everyone on the platform is amused to see so many people holding garlands, a band starts playing welcome songs.

A tall, well built, moustached fellow dressed smartly in army uniform steps down with a broad smile. Rajat rushes to him in happiness and jumps on him..

 **Swaran:** Arre chote..kaisa hai tu? Bahut dino baad dekha tujhe..bahut acha laga milke..

 **Rajat:** Haan bhaiyya….meri aankhen taras gayi thi..aapko dekhne..

Swaran and Rajat walks towards their father. Swaran bends to touch his father's feet. His father looks up proudly at his son.

 **Swaran:** kaise ho baapu?

 **RajatF(tears):** tumhe dekh liya..jaan me jaan aa gayi..

 **Rajat:** Kyun..mujhe dekhkar nahi aati kya aapke jaan me jaan?

Everyone laughs. Swaran is scanning the crowd for someone.

 **Rajat:** Kisse dhoondh rahe hai bhaiyya? Maa ko?

 **Swaran (stammering):** Hann..woh..maa..maa nahi aayi kya?

 **RajatF:** Who ghar par intezaar kar rahi hai tera..chal jadli chal..

Swaran smiles but still continues to look here and there.

 **Rajat (teasing):** Ab kisse dhoondh rahe ho? Didi ko?

 **Swaran (glares):** Haan…Choti ko hi dhoondh raha hoon…jeejaji nahi aaye kya?

 **RajatF:** who log 2 din baad aa jayenge..chal ab..yahi khada rahega kya? Rajat, bhaiyya ki madat kar saaman uthaa chal..

Rajat picks up the luggage…he walks behind Swaran, whispering in his ears.

 **Rajat:** Aap jisse dhoondh rahe hai ..woh shaam ko maata ke mandir me milegi..aarti ke liye roz aati hai..

 **Evening**

Swaran gets ready to go to the temple. His mother stops him.

 **RajatM:** Kahan jaa raha hai..abhi dopahar ko toh aaya hai..aaram kar le..

 **Swaran:** Maa..woh socha mandir jaao..devi ke darshan ke liye..

 **RajatM:** Chalo..main bhi aati hoon..

 **Swaran:** Arre..nahi..main..main chala jaoonga..tum kyun takleef kar rahi ho..

 **RajatM:** takleef? Mandir jaana takleef nahi..dharam hai hamara..rukh..main aarti ki thaali laati hoon..

Swaran has no choice, he waits for his mother. His mother comes out with thaali. Just as he is about to step out, Rajat comes in

 **Rajat:** arre..kahan jaa rahe ho aap dono

 **RajatM:** Mandir…Swaran ko devi ke darshan karane..

 **Rajat (muttering):** Devi..ya pari ke darshan karne….

 **RajatM:** Kya kaha?

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi..main bhi chalta hoon….

They all reach the temple. Swaran looks here and there, trying to spot Purvi in the crowd. The men and women stand on opposite sides of the idol.

 **Rajat:** Bhaiyya…mandir me devi ki moorat toh aage hai..aap yahan wahan kya dekh rahe hai?

 **Swaran:** kya? Kuch nahi…who bas..itne din baad aaya hoon..mandir ko dekh raha hoon..

 **Rajat:** hmmm…aap 2 kadam aage jaayiye..aur daayen taraf dekhiye…kuch naya banaya hai mandir me..ache se dekh lijiye..jaayiye jaayiye..main yahin hoon.

Swaran moves ahead as told by Rajat and turns to his right – he spots Purvi praying to the goddess. His heart fills with happiness, he stares at her face, his eyes move from her forehead, her sharp nose to her lips which are moving in prayer. She finishes her prayer, opens her eyes and bows down. Her dupatta falls down, she picks it and at that moment she notices her would be husband – Swaran !

Their eyes meet, he smiles- her eyes open wide and immediately she looks down in shyness. She slowly looks at him sideways. Her sister nudges her and giggles. She immediately moves away from that place to the next idol. Her heart is beating fast. Everyone is busy in aarti at that moment and there is no one at the next idol.

 **Swaran:** Kaisi ho Pari..

 **Purvi (scared):** ji..a…achi hoon..aap?

 **Swaran:** Ab acha hoon..tumhe jo dekh liya..sunoh..main..main tumse akele me milna chahta hoon..kal jharne ke paas aaogi…subah..

 **Purvi (shocked): Kya?** Nahi…Maami..maami manaa karegi..shaadi ke pehle…milna achi baat nahi hai..

 **Swaran:** soch lo…kal milne nahi aayi..toh main shaadi ke baad bhi baat nahi karoonga..

Purvi looks at him with shock..he bows down to the idol and walks away..

 **Purvi:** suniye…woh…kal subah..kitne baje?

 **Swaran (smiles):** 07 baje….

 **Haldi ceremony**

All relatives have gathered for haldi ceremony. The tradition of the village is to apply haldi (turmeric paste) on the groom's body and then take it off and apply the same on the bride's body.

Rajat and Swaran are seated in the courtyard of the house and after some teasing, haldi is applied on their bodies..

 **Rajat (irriated):** yeh kya..hum dono ladki hai kya..jo haldi laga rahe ho?

 **Aunt:** arre…shaadi ke din dekhna kaise rang nikhar aayega …waise bhabhi..swaran ko toh koi zaroorat nahi hai..itna goraa hai..

 **Rajat (angry):** Haan…main saawla hoon..toh kya ek din me haldi lagake gora ban jaoonga..

 **Aunt:** tum nahi…mujhe toh darr hai…tere badan se haldi nikalke agar bahu ke ang pe lagaya..kahin who saawli na ho jaaye…everyone laughs..

 **Rajat:** Kya kuch bhi bole jaa rahi ho kaaki..rang dekhke thodi shaadi hoti hai….aur agar who saawli kya kaali bhi hogi toh bhi sabse sundar hai who…

 **Aunt (folding hands):** Bhagwaan bhala kare uss ladki ka…tere saath paala padhne jaa raha hai uskaa..tere bhaiyya ko dekh..kaise chup chaap baitha hai..har mauke pe tujhe mooh kholnaa zaroori hai kya?

 **Swaran (smiles):** Chote…yeh rasmo ko enjoy kar…har baar masterji ki tarah sawaal mat kar…

 **Rajat (arguing):** Isme kya enjoy karna hai…make up hi toh kar rahi hai..

 **Swaran (whispering):** pagle…iske baad yahi haldi Pari aur Binita ko lagayenge..aisa samajh le issi bahaane shaadi ke pehle unke badan ko choo liya hai humne…

 **Rajat (shocked):** aap…aap itni der se yeh soch rahe hai?

 **Swaran (whispering):** Aur nahi toh kya? Tu bhi ek baar aise soch ke dekh..apne aap mazaa aayega haldi me..

5 min later, Swaran glances at Rajat..he is quiet and a sly smile is playing on his lips. They both look at each other. Swaran winks at Rajat, who winks back..

The haldi is removed and later the ladies of the house first go to Purvi's house, then to Binita..

 **Purvi maami (fake smile):** aayiye..aayiye..samdhan ji..baithiye naa..nashta kijiye..

 **RajatM:** Ji..abhi time nahi hai..woh Purvi ki haldi ke baad, hame choti bahu ke ghar bhi jaana hai..Purvi kahan hai?

They call Purvi downstairs. She is is dressed in a simple orange colored saree. They make her sit in the centre and Rajat's mother starts applying haldi. She smiles and finishes applying one coat of haldi.

 **Rajat aunt:** Haai raam..Bhabhi…aapne jaldi jaldi me..Rajat ki haldi badi bahu ko laga di..

 **Rajat M (shocked):** Kya? Yeh kaise ho gaya?

 **Rajat aunt:** who..dono thaali ek jaise hai naa…chote ki thaali me laal kapda laga thaa..mujhe abhi yaad aaya..

 **Purvi Maami:** Koi baat nahi…aap bas yeh haldi nikaal dijiye aur damaad ji waali lagaa dijiye…haldi ho toh hai..

 **RajatM:** Haan..sahi kaha..aap zaraa paani dengi..main yeh dho deti hoon..

They give a ceremonial bath to Purvi and wash off the original haldi. They are all shocked to see the glow on Purvi's face and body.

 **RajatM (worried):** yeh haldi..yeh rang to chadh gaya..ab kya Karen..

 **Purvi Maami:** Kyun pareshaan ho rahi hai samdhanji….doosri haldi laga dijiye..upse aur rang chadh jayegaa..

They all brush off the incident and go ahead with the ceremony using Swaran's haldi. Purvi's maami observes Rajat's mother's face. She looks tensed.

 **Purvi maami (whispering):** Kya baat hai samdhan ji…koi chinta hai?

 **Rajat M (worried):** Nahi..woh..haldi..kahin..kahin yeh koi abshagun toh nahi hai..

 **Purvi maami (sarcastic):** Maine toh pehle hi kaha thaa…Pari aapke bête ke layak nahi hai..jo itni choti umar me apne maa-baap ko khaa jaaye..na jaane aur kya kya likha hai iske bhagya me..aap log hi bachpan me kiya rishta nibhaane ki zidd leke baith gaye..

 **RajatM:** hey devi maa..yeh shaadi theekh se ho jaaye bass.. main 101 nariyal ka chadhaava rakhoongi..

 **Purvi maami:** aap chinta kyun karti hai..aapki choti bahu shayad bhagyawaan ho..dekhna uske wajah se aapke ghar me shaanti aayegi..chehre pe kitna tej hai uske…

 **Rajat M (smiles):** Haan..woh toh hai….uski kundli bhi bahut achi hai..

 **Purvi maami (thinking):** hey devi maa….jald se jald iss karamjali Pari ka saaya choote mere ghar se..naa jaane iski kundli me aur kya kya abshagun likha hai…

 **So will this cause any problems in wedding? keep reading...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mehendi**

As per tradition of the village, the Mehendi ceremony is open to the entire village. Both the boy and girls families participate in the function. The two brides are seated in the centre. Women are playing the dholak and singing songs, while the men are seated outside. Everyone gathers to watch the ceremony and apply mehendi to their hands.

The first design on the brides hands has to be by the mother in law. Rajat;s mother takes the mehendi cone and picks up Purvi's hand.

 **RajatM:** Yeh mehendi teri zindagi me hamesha ke liye rang aur khushboo leke aaye. She draws a small flower, Purvi smiles at her.

 **RajatM:** aaj apne hone waale pati ka naam apne mooh se le..toh main uske naam ka pehla akshar likh doon…

 **Purvi (blushing, small voice): ..S..Swaran…**

 **RajatM (teasing):** Kya? Kya kaha? Sunaiye nahi diya..

 **Purvi (shy, little louder):** Swa…Swaran..

Swaran comes inside. Purvi is shocked.

 **Swaran:** Ji Maa..aapne bulaya

 **Neelam(Rajat's elder sister):** Nahi toh..Maa ne nahi bulaya..yeh baithi hai naa..meri 'Badi bhabhi'…inhone aapko zor se naam leke pukaara..kyun bhabhi? She tickles her waist..Purvi laughs and looks down.

 **Swaran (shy, bending down to Purvi's level):** Ji …bolo..kyun bulaya mujhe?

 **Neelam:** arre waah….bhabhi ne ek baar bulaya toh aap daude daude aa gaye…waah kya kismat paayi hai bhabhi ne..warna ek hamare pati hai..15 baar bulaoo phir bhi mudke na dekhe…

Everyone teases and this banter goes on, Rajat's mother starts writing the first letter of Swaran's name in the flower. Some small girls are running here and there playing and one of them accidentally falls on Rajat's mother.

 **RajatM:** arre..yeh bache bhi..haay raam..yeh akshar toh mitt gaya…she looks worried.

 **Swaran:** Toh kya maa..phir se likh do…chaliye jaldi kijiye..abhi poori mehendi baaki hai..phir usse khaana bhi toh khaana hai..

 **Rajat:** Kya Maa..kabse badi bahu ki sevaa kar rahi ho…Binita bhi toh intezaar kar rahi hai..

 **Neelam:** Lo aa gaye hamare ghar ke vakil sahab..Chote ..intezaaar kar..tumhari biwi ki baari bhi aayegi..woh choti hai…uska number late hi aayega..

 **Rajat (arguing):** Kyun? Hamesha choto ko hi intezaar karna hai yeh kahan ka rule hai? Maa aaj toh tum didi ko bata do…sabse zyaada pyaar tum chote ko hi karti ho..chalo..jaldi. He pulls his mother.

 **RajatM:** arre…ladaai bandh karo..yeh lo ho gaya..chal bhai ..teri biwi ki sevaa karti hoon ab..khush…

Rajat's mother leaves with Rajat and Neelam. Swaran takes this opportunity to talk to Purvi.

 **Swaran:** dikahoo toh mera naam kahan likha hai..abhi se dhoondh loonga toh suhaag raat me time waste nahi hoga.. Purvi blushes badly and shows her palm to him.

 **Swaran:** Arre yeh kya..jaldi jaldi me..maa ne 'Sa' ki jagah 'Ra' likh diya….(in hindi alphabet S and R are similar)…yeh chote bhi naa..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Kya…Hey Devi maa…yeh kya…

 **Swaran:** arre..isme kya hua…mera naam tumhare haathon me nahi..hamesha hamesha ke liye tumhare dil me hai naa..hai ya nahi? Bolo..uss din jharne ke paas main ek sawaal pucha tha..mujhe jawaab nahi diya tumne..aaj bata do..he looks here and there….I love you….kya tum bhi mujhse..

Purvi's heart beats increase and she feels very shy. She nods her head as No..

 **Swaran (shock):** Kya? Nahi karti ho? Theekh hai..toh main bhi tumse bilkul baat nahi karoonga. He gets up and goes..

 **Purvi:** Nahi..rukiye..woh..

 **Swaran:** Mujhse baat kar rahi ho…mere sawaal ka jawaab do phir baat karo..

 **Purvi (head down):** who..mujhe..mujhe bahut sharam aati hai..please..

 **Swaran:** Itna sharmaoogi toh kaise chalega…hmm…arre…itna darti kyun ho..main toh mazaak kar raha tha..tumhe koi jawaab dene ki zaroorat nahi hai..main sab samajh gaya hoon..chalta hoon..

 **Wedding day:**

Everyone gathers for the wedding of the two sons of the richest family in the village. Rajat and Swaran both get on horses and ride slowly towards the mandap. Their relatives dance all the way.

At the entrance of the mandap, Purvi's mama and maami and Binita's parents wait. Rajat and Swaran get down from the horses and they are welcomed traditionally inside the mandap. They both take blessings of their parents and elders and sit on their respective places. The wedding rituals start and then the brides get called in.

Swaran watches from the groom's veil (sehra) and smiles as he sees a beautiful Purvi walk to the mandap. He is reminded of their play-marriage during childhood.

 **Swaran (whisper):** Pari..aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..yaad hai bachpan me tumse pehle bhi shaadi ki hai..

 **Purvi:** Ji..aap..aap bhi bahut ache lag rahe hai…

Rajat glances at Binita who boldly looks into his eyes. He gets afraid and looks down. Binita is very young (just 18 years old, very spoilt by parents) and hence very playful in nature.

 **Binita:** Rajat..kaisi lag rahi hoon main?

 **Rajat(smiles):** Bahut cute..

 **Binita (loud):** Kya kaha? Koooot? (she pronounces cute as koot)…who kya hota hai?

 **Rajat (scared):** Shhhh…itna zor se kyun bol rahi ho..baadme batata hoon..

Rajat look sideways at Swaran and Purvi.

 **Rajat(mind):** Yeh Swaran bhaiyya kitne lucky hai..unhe ekdum mature aur susheel swabhaav ki biwi mili hai..kitni sundar Jodi hai inn dono ki..kaash Binita bhi Purvi jaisi ban jaaye..

 **Bidaai**

Binita cries loudly in embarrassment for Rajat. She refuses to leave her mother.

 **Binita:** Maa..mujhe nahi jaana hai..main yahi rehti hoon …

 **Binita mother:** nahi betaaa..aisa nahi kehte..shaadi ke baad ladki ko toh pati ke saath hi jaana padta hai..

 **Binita (crying):** toh Rajat se kaho..hamare ghar aake rahe…

 **Rajat:** Kya? Aisa hota hai kya? Tumhe nahi pata kya? Chalo..ronaa bandh karo…sab log intezaar kar rahe hai..

Binita continues crying. Everyone is worried, what to do now. Purvi steps ahead.

 **Purvi:** Binita…tum mere saath chalo…main bhi apna ghar chodke jaa rahi hoon..main tumhara khayal rakhoongi…main tumhari didi jaise hoon na..aao..chalo..ghabrao mat..Rajat mera bahut acha dost hai..agar usne tumhe sataya toh mujhse kehna..main daat doongi..

 **Binita:** sach…aap mere saath rahengi Didi?

 **Purvi:** haan…chalo ab..apne Maa-Bapu ko haske dikhaao..

Binita calms down and manages to smile through her tears. Her parents are relieved. Finally everyone makes way to their respective houses.

Swaran sees Purvi is emotional but controlling her tears. He is proud of the way she handled the situation.

 **Graha-pravesh**

Rajat's mother does aarti for both the couples and makes the brides step inside the house by stepping on a bowl of rice.

There are some fun and games. The couple has to search for a ring inside a vessel of milk and dry fruits.

Swaran and Purvi search through the vessel using their hand when Purvi feels Swaran has held her hand tight inside the vessel.

 **Neelam:** arrre…kitni der se dono dhoondh rahe ho…abhi tak nahi mili kya…

Purvi tries freeing her hand, Swaran doesn't leave it. He smiles at her, Purvi blushes.

 **Swaran:** Pata nahi..Choti..angoothi daali bhi kya is haandi me..ya sirf badaam hai?

 **Neelam:** Bhaiyya, pehle Bhabhi ka haath toh choddoo..phir angoothi bhi mil jayegi. Everyone laughs.

Swaran immediately leaves her hand and Purvi picks up the ring and shows it to him.

 **Neelam:** kya bhaiyaaa..naak kataadi hamare parivaar ki…Bhabhi jeet gayi…Chote ab teri baari…tu toh izzat rakh le hamari.

Rajat and Binita start the game, Binita is very competitive, she feels Rajat has got the ring, so she forcibly holds his hand.

 **Rajat:** (red in face, whispering): Kya kar rahi ho..haath chodo..

 **Binita:** mmhmmm..tum angoothi chodo…main hi jeetoongi..

 **Rajat:** Pagal mat bano..sab log dekh rahe hai…

 **Binita(tears):** Mujhe nahi khelna hai..jaoo..

 **Rajat (smiling at her innocence):** acha theekh hai..ronaa mat..he leaves the ring. She holds it up happily.

 **Neelam:** kya? Chote..tu bhi..khair koi baat nahi…

 **First night, Rajat and Binita**

Rajat comes in the room and sees Binita sitting on the bed. He clears his throat and goes near her. He lifts her veil slowly and she 'Boos' him and laughs.

 **Rajat:** yeh kya mazaak hai…aisa koi karta hai kya suhaag raat me?

 **Binita:** mujhe kya maloom..meri pehli shaadi hai..

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** Toh…tumhe..mera matlab..tumhari Maa ne kuch bataya nahi…pehli raat ke baare me?

 **Binita:** Haan..bataya na..sab kuch bataya..

 **Rajat (hopeful):** Acha…kya…kya bataya?

 **Binita (thinking):** Haan..pehle Pati ke paav choona hai..aree…tum utro..yahan aake khade raho..

Rajat stands up obediently. She comes and touches his feet. Rajat smiles and makes her stand. He touches her shoulders and looks into her eyes. She is stunned at the reaction in her body. He comes closer to her with the intention of kissing and closes his eyes. He is just about to touch her lips, when she exclaims loudly..

 **Binita:** arre haan..iske baad tumhe doodh dene kaha thaa maa ne..kahan hai doodh…She frees herself and picks the glass of warm milk kept at the table next to the bed.

Rajat controls himself and accepts the milk. He is about to sip it, when she stops him.

 **Binita:** ruko..ek min..

 **Rajat:** Kya hua?

 **Binita:** arre..pehle yeh toh dekh loon..kahin zyaada garam toh nahi..aur mujhe kya pata cheeni hai ya nahi..laao..main peeke dekhti hoon..

She blows the milk and drinks it half. Rajat looks at her, she is very naïve and attractive.

 **Rajat:** Tumhe bhookh lagi hai kya?

 **Binita (looks down):** Haan…maine theekh se khaaya hi nahi..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Tum yeh doodh peelo..ek kaam karo..tum bahut thaki huyi lag rahi ho..jaoo so jaao..theekh hai..kal subah jaldi bhi uthna hai…Ganesh pooja ke liye..

Binita changes her clothes and lies down. She falls asleep immediately. Rajat comes over to her side and sees her sleeping peacefully. He smiles and strokes her forehead and shuts off the lights of the room.

 **Next Chapter - Purvi and Swaran...what will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**First night, Swaran and Purvi**

Swaran enters the decorated room. Purvi is seated on the bed. He removes his slippers and steps on the bed moving close to Purvi. He can hear her get nervous – her bangles tinkle and she holds her knees closer to her body.

 **Swaran (clearing her throat):** Pari…aaj apna chehra aise hi dhakk ke rakhogi?

Purvi doesn't speak but her breathing increases on hearing his voice.

 **Swaran:** Dekho main ijaazat maang raha hoon…tumhara ghoonghat uthaoo? Ya nahi?

Purvi still is quiet, but nods her head as Yes. Swaran comes closer, he lifts her veil slowly, and gazes at her bowed down face. He smiles as he knows she is getting nervous – her increased breathing, her fidgeting hands and feet and her downcast and closed eyes all point it out to him.

Swaran lifts her chin with his finger. Purvi gasps at this touch and closes her eyes tight. He slowly comes more close, Purvi can hear his breathing. He softly kisses her chin, Purvi holds her dress tight.

 **Swaran (softly):** Pari…meri taraf dekho…ek baar..please…

Purvi swallows, breathes hard and slowly opens her eyes. She glances at his handsome face and immediately sees down.

 **Swaran:** arre..kitna sharmaaogi…aise toh subah ho jayegi…aur hamare beech kuch hoga bhi nahi aaj ki raat.. She hides her face in her hands.

 **Swaran:** aeee..Pari..darr lag raha hai kya? Bolo? Ab bolo bhi..tabse maun vrat rakhi ho..

Purvi makes a small sound indicating yes.

 **Swaran(smiles):** Sach bataoon..mujhe bhi darr lag raha hai…meri pehli shaadi hai naa..agli baar theekh ho jayega

 **Purvi (face up, surprise):** Kya?

 **Swaran (laughing):** Pagli…main toh yuhi tumhara maun vrat todne ke liye keh raha thaa..tum hi mera pehla aur aakhri pyaar ho..jiyoonga bhi tumhare liye..aur maroonga bhi tumhare liye…Purvi clamps his mouth and looks with fear in eyes.

 **Purvi (tears):** Aisa mat kahiye..aaj..aaj hi toh hum mile hai…main aapke binaa jeene ka soch bhi nahi sakti..mujhe chodke jaane ki baat mat kijiye. She starts sobbing.

Swaran feels bad and gathers her in his arms. She hugs him and sobs out tears – that she had controlled during her bidaai ceremony.. he gently caresses her hairs and pats her back..

 **Swaran:** main jaanta hoon..tum aaj apne Maa-Baapu ko bahut yaad kar rahi ho..apne andar itne saare dukh, aasoo chupa ke baithi ho..Ro looo Pari..jitna chahe ro loo..magar ek waada karo..aaj ke baad ek bhi aasoo nahi bahaaogi…waada karo..

She promises him. He wipes her tears and again hugs her.

 **Swaran:** Chalo hum so jaate hai..Kal jaldi uthna hai naa..

 **Purvi:** magar..woh..aaj….

 **Swaran:** Main jaanta hoon aaj hamari shaadi ki pehli raat hai…aur yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki aaj tum bahut thak gayi ho..waise bhi poore 15 din hai mere paas…duty pe jaane se pehle…har raat tumhe bahut pyaar karoonga..koi bahana nahi sunoonga…

 **Purvi (sad):** aap…15 din baad..

 **Swaran:** haan…ek sipahi ki duty aisi hi hai…

 **Purvi (hugging him):** mujhe bhi saath leke chaliye naa..

 **Swaran:** kaash..main le jaa paata…magar nahi le jaa sakta….main chitthi likhooonga tumhe..mujhe jawaab dogi naa..

Purvi nods her head.

Swaran kisses her forehead. She breathes fast again and looks at him. Swaran gazes at her and touches her face with his palm. She gasps at this touch, he leans closer and grazes his lips with hers. Purvi holds his hand tight at the sensation. He kisses her softly, embracing tight. After some minutes, they separate, both are breathing unevenly. He makes her lie down, pulls the blanket over and shuts the light of the room.

 **Next morning**

Everyone is up early to prepare for the Ganesh pooja. The newly married couples sit together and perform the pooja. This is followed by breakfast and preparation of lunch.

After lunch, everyone is idling around.

 **Rajat:** Kya sab log aise baithe ho..chalo naa kahin jaate hai..

 **Binita:** haan..chalo naa..woh uttari pahaad ke paas jharna hai..wahan jaate hai..

 **RajatM:** bilkul nahi…agle do din tak tum log kahin nahi jaaoge…kal hi shaadi huyi hai..aise sab log saath saath jaooge toh nazar lag jaayegi…

 **Rajat (arguing):** Arre kal hi shaadi huyi toh kya hum sab jail me bandh ho jaaye..aur do din ke baad bahar jaayenge toh kya nazar nahi lagegi..kuch bhi bolti ho maa..Koi logic hi nahi hai..kyun bhaiyya..

 **RajatM:** Tujhse toh baat karna hi bekaar hai..maine keh diya koi kahin nahi jaayega..Swaran…tu samjha ab tere Chote ko..

 **Swaran:** maa..chote theekh hi toh keh raha hai..ab mere paas bhi kitni kam chutti hai…ghar baithe baithe toh bore ho jayenge..acha main zimmedaari leta hoon sabki…hum sab andhera hone se pehle aa jayenge..bass..

 **Rajat:** waah..yeh huyi na baat..ab toh bhaiyya bhi maan gaye..aap aur baapu bhi chalo naa..

 **RajatF:** Tum log ho aaoo..ghar me abhi bhi mehmaan aa rahe hai..unka khayal kaun rakhega..yeh sab hisaab kitaab kaun karega..magar jaldi waapas aana ..theekh hai..

They 4 of them prepare to leave. Purvi packs things to eat for the picnic. She is loading the stuff on the old jeep, when Swaran comes from behind and whispers in her ears.

 **Swaran:** Suno..tumne jharne me nahaane ke liye kapde liye hai naa?

 **Purvi (shock):** Kya? Naha..Nahaana?

 **Swaran:** shhh..ahista bolo…ek saath nahaane me mazaa aayega..jaoo..chupke se kapde le aao..

Purvi goes inside blushing.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai bhaiyya…yeh Pari aise sharmaa ke kyun chali gayi..kya kaha aapne?

 **Swaran:** aaja tujhe bhi batataa hoon..aakhir mera farz hai tujhe yeh sab sikhaana..(he whispers the plan in Rajat's ears)

 **Rajat:** Bhaiyya ! aap toh bahut mahaan ho..mujhe apna chelaa banaa do..

 **Swaran:** koi baat nahi bache…sab seekh jaaoge..

Rajat straightens his shirt, clears his throat and goes to Binita..

 **Rajat:** Binita..suno..woh….

 **Binita:** Rajat..mujhe jharne me nahaana bahut pasand hai…maine alag se kapde bhi le liye..tumne liye kya?

 **Rajat (shocked, croaking voice):** kya?...he clears his throat..nahi..main aata hoon..

Finally they all sit together and go towards the mountain and waterfall. Binita is singing songs, Purvi joins her. The couples enjoy the cool breeze and lush greenery.

 **Swaran:** chote…manna padega..bahut acha idea nikaala ..sach boloon..ghar baithe bahut bore ho raha thaa..wahi rishtedaar, khaana, pooja..aarti uffff..

 **Rajat:** haan bhaiyya..yahan kitna achaa lag raha hai naa…

The couples reach the waterfall. To their luck there is no one around. They settle on the grass and eat some food.

 **Binita:** Chalo..ab jharne me nahaate hai..chalo naa didi..she pulls Purvi.

Swaran glares at Rajat.

 **Rajat:** arre..Binita..Pari ko chodo..tum yahan aao..main tumhe ek achi jagah le chalta hoon..wahan se ekdum sundar view hai..Bhaiyya aap Pari ko uss side waale jharne me le jaayiye..milte hai waapas yahi kuch der me..

Binita protests, but Rajat manages to take her away from Swaran and Purvi. Purvi feels shy and looks here and there. Swaran gives his hand to her and they both walk towards the waterfall. As they approach the place there are lots of slippery rocks, Purvi slips twice. Swaran notes this and he picks Purvi in his arms and takes her to the waterfall. She looks in his eyes and gets lost.

He places her down gently and moves inside the waterfall. Purvi gets drenched and her clothes stick to her body immediately. She shivers under the cold water…Swaran moves in close and kisses her under the waterfall….

Meanwhile on the other side, Binita is enjoying the waterfall and playing. Rajat watches her – all wet and her hair flying..

 **Binita:** arre Rajat..wahan kya akele khade ho..yahan aao naa..paani ekdum thanda hai…

Rajat smiles and walks towards her. As he moves in closer he observes her from head to toe. The saree is sticking to her body highlighting her curves, the drops of water flow on her face, her waist, her bare neck and back. She is still jumping and playing. Rajat reaches from behind and holds her waist, breathing hotly on her neck.. She gasps at this unexpected pleasure and stands rooted. Rajat slowly moves his hands up from her waist to her shoulders and turns her to face him. She is breathing fast, confused at the new sensations in her body.

 **Rajat (looking at her lips, holding her face):** Binitaaa..I…I love you..

 **Binita (shock):** Kya? Kya kaha?

 **Rajat (coming closer):** main..main tumse pyaar karta hoon…aur tum?

She feels shy and tries to go away. Rajat holds her hand and pulls her back. She looks downwards.

 **Rajat:** Bolo naa..haan ya naa..

 **Binita (small voice):** haan..haaan..

Rajat hugs her tight. She melts in his arms.

The two girls dry themselves and change their clothes.

 **Binita:** arre didi..yeh aapke gale me ..keede ne kaata kya?

Purvi covers her neck immediately and turns around.

 **Purvi:** nahi..nahi toh..chalo…der ho rahi hai..

The girls reach the original picnic place. Rajat and Swaran have cleared everything.

 **Rajat:** Chalo bhai..andhera hone ko hai..Maa pareshaan ho jayegi..aur abhi toh keede makode bhi niklenge..

 **Binita:** Rajat..keede toh nikal gaye..dekho didi ko ek keede ne kaat bhi liya.

 **Rajat (going towards Purvi):** Kya..sach me Pari..bhaiyaa yahan toh first aid box bhi nahi hai..dikhaa toh Pari…

Purvi is all red in face. Its actually a lovebite.

 **Swaran (blocking Rajat):** rehne de chote..apne aap theekh ho jayegaa…yeh keeda zehreela nahi hai..chal ab..chal chal..der ho rahi hai…

 **Rajat:** arrre….aise kaise..mujhe dekhne toh do…bina dekhe aapko kaise pata chala zehreela hai ya nahi…aap bhi naa…kahin septic ho gaya toh..

 **Swaran (shuts his mouth and whispers):** Chup kar…uss keede ka naam Captain Swaran Singh hai..ab chal yahan se..bada aaya doctor banke..

Rajat smiles shyly at Purvi, who feels very embarrassed and bites her lips..

 **Rajat:** oohhhh..yeh baat hai..phir toh Pari bachke rehnaa..agle 15 din yeh keeda tumhe bahut satayegaa..

 **Swaran (teasing Rajat):** waise Binita..tum bhi bachna haan..hamare ghar pe Rajat ke kamre me bhi aise keede hai..kahin tumhe bhi kaat na lee..

 **Binita:** Kya ? sach me..main maaji se kehke…dhoop agarbatti lagaoongi kamre me…aur ek kitaab bhi rakhoongi bagal me..keeda dikha toh jhat se kitaab de phekoongi..

 **Swaran:** Sahi jaa rahi ho..Chote tere kamre me toh kaafi kitaabe hai naa..ek kaam karta hoon..meri kitaabe bhi bhejta hoon..raat bhar keede maarti rehna..

Purvi giggles, its Rajat's turn to be embarrassed. The couples sit on the jeep and are ready to drive.

 **Binita:** ek min…didi yahan aate waqt aap aage baithi thi naa..ab mujhe baithne dijiye naa..

 **Rajat:** Kya..koi zaroorat nahi..Bhaiyya gaadi chala rahe hai..Pari ko saath baithne do..tum mere saath peeche baitho..

 **Binita :** Nahi..mujhe aage baithna hai…mujhe acha lagta hai..

 **Rajat:** zidd mat karo..

 **Swaran:** rehne de chote..aao Binita tum aage baitho…Purvi agrees and goes and sits with Rajat behind.

 **Swaran:** Chalo Bhai...sab log theekh se baith gaye...ab jaldi jaldi ghar pahunchaa deta hoon..He starts the jeep and the vehicle moves ahead as the evening starts to settle into night...

 **Dear Readers, yes this is a RajVi story..yes they hav got married but to different partners for now. Please keep patience...very soon they will have a situation which is very different ! Till ten please enjoy the story...**


	6. Chapter 6

The 4 of them are travelling back to house. Its dusk and the sky is deep orange, the sun is setting at a distance, a cool breeze is flowing. Binita nods her head and falls asleep. Swaran glances at her and smiles.

 **Swaran:** Binita…utho…aage ki seat pe baithke so rahi ho….uthooo..

She nods off, Swaran realizes she must be tired after the various rituals of wedding.

 **Swaran:** Chote…arre Chote…Binita ko jagaa..dekh baithe baithe so rahi hai..

He cannot hear Rajat's reply, so he turns back and sees Rajat is asleep too. He smiles and glances at Purvi..She has dozed off on Rajat's shoulder.

 **Swaran:** arrre…tum sab aise maze se so rahe ho..main bhi thakaa hua hoon..utho..he honks the jeep and checks all again. They are still asleep..

He holds the steering with one hand and tries to shake Rajat awake with other hand.

 **Swaran:** Chote…utha naa…abbe…uth..

Purvi wakes up at his voice, she gives him a smile and tries to sit up straight. Swaran loves the way she is looking – half asleep and half awake..he continues to smile at her, when suddenly he sees her face getting serious. She screams…

 **Purvi:** SWARANNNNNNN…aage dekhiye..

Swaran looks ahead and a blinding light comes in his eyes. He shields his eyes and feels a great push to the jeep. The vehicle overturns and falls at a distance….

 **…** **..** Rajat wakes up feeling a great pain on his head…he opens his eyes and looks around. There is semi darkness and he is still inside the jeep but for some reason the jeep is tilted. He feels some weight on him..a body on his top. He tries to sit up against the body force, its Purvi..her eyes are closed and she is bleeding from her head.

 **Rajat (shaking Purvi):** Pari…Pari…aankhen kholo..He feels her pulse, she is alive..he suddenly remembers Binita and his brother. He checks the front seat..there is no one..

He has to get out, but Purvi is unconscious. He pushes Purvi out of the jeep slowly and then comes out. Rajat feels dizzy, but steadies himself and calls out both Binita and Swaran's name. A car comes in his view and he flags it down. Two men get off and Rajat asks their help to search for his wife and brother.

The three of them make an unconscious Purvi lie at the back of the car and go to search.

 **Rajat (loudly):** BINITAAAAA…SWARANN BHAIYYYA…he is very worried and constantly wipes his tears.

 **Man:** arre Bhaisaab..jaldi aayiye..yahan koi hai…

Rajat rushes to the direction. They find a heavily bleeding Binita. Rajat panics and slaps her cheeks which is covered in blood..

 **Rajat:** Binitaaaaa…Binitaaaaa…aankhen kholo….main hoon..Rajattttt..Binitaaaa.. she doesn't open her eyes. Her pulse is very weak and she is loosing blood very fast. He picks her and runs to place her inside the car..

 **Man2:** Bhaisaaaaab….yeh aapke Bhaiyaa hai kya? Yahan pathar ke beech phase hai..

Rajat rushes again and finds the tall and well built body of his brother in between some rocks. The three men have a tough time to pick him out and Rajat lays him down. There are shards of glasses on his face and he is covered in blood, soaking wet.

 **Man:** inkaa toh kaafi khoon beh gaya hai….

 **Rajat:** Bhaiyyyaaaa..aankhen kholooo Bhaiyya…Bhaiyyaaaaa…

 **Swaran (breathing difficult):** Cho teeee…

 **Rajat:** Aaap zindaa hai bhaiyaa…bhaisaab chaliye …inn sabko hospital le chalte hai..

Swaran pulls Rajat's hand.

 **Swaran:** Pa..riiii….ka dhyaan..rakhnaa…

 **Rajat:** Bhaiyaaaa..kuch nahi hoga …chalo Bhaisaab…

The car rushes with a panic stricken Rajat and the three unconscious people.

 **Rajat home, night**

 **RajatM(worried):** Kitni der ho gayi..raat ho gayi…yeh sab log kahan reh gaye..maine manaa kiya tha naa..phir bhi aapne jaane diya

 **RajatF:** Darr toh mujhe bhi lag raha hai..pata nahi Swaran ki baton me aa gaya main..ek kaam karta hoon..main 2-4 ladko ko leke nikalta hoon..shayad raste me mil jaaye..

Rajat's mother starts feeling restless. She goes and lights the lamp of god.

 **Hospital**

Rajat rushes in with the three people. The doctors check them.

 **Doctor:** Nurse ! yeh dono aurton ko andar le jaayiye! Quick…

 **Rajat:** Doctor..mere bhaiyyaa…unka kitna khoon baha hai..unka ilaaj..woh ..woh army me captain hai..Captain Swaran Singh !

 **Doctor:** I..I am very sorry..but who nahi rahe..he is…he is dead..shayad raaste me hi…

Rajat staggers behind and sits with a thud on the bench. He cannot believe his ears…

 **Nurse:** Suniye..woh aap jin do logon ko laaye the..ek ko hosh aa gaya hai…

Rajat rushes inside.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..main yahan…yahan kaise…Swaran kahan hai? Aur Binita..woh theekh hai naa..bolo naa..

Rajat has a big lump in his throat. He cannot answer her.

 **Doctor (rushing in):** aap please jaldi aayiye…aapki wife ki haalat bahut kharab hai..quick

Rajat rushes out, followed by Purvi.

Binita is breathing hard on the bed. Her face is bandaged.

 **Binita (breathing hard):** Ra..jattttt….

 **Rajat:** haan..main yahan hoon…he holds her hand tight…kuch nahi Binita..tum..tum theekh ho jaoogi..

Binita nods her head as No…and her difficulty increases. She trembles like a leaf and with a great heave falls silent on the bed.

 **Rajat:** Bini…Binitaa…Binitaaa..kya ho gaya? Doctor..kya ho gaya isse..

The doctor checks her and covers her face completely.

 **Doctor:** I am sorry..hum inhe bacha nahi sake..

Rajat falls silent. He cannot react now. Purvi comes near Binita and tries to shake her awake..

 **Purvi:** Binitaaaa..utho..dekho…didi aayi hai..uthooo..Rajattt..yeh..yeh kuch bolti kyun nahi…Rajatttt..bolo naa

 **Rajat:** yeh..yeh ab nahi bolegi Pari…he starts sobbing… Purvi sits next to him and has tears in her eyes….

 **Wardboy:** saab..woh aapke bhaisaab ki body morgue me rakhi hai…uska intezaam kar dijiye..

 **Purvi (shock):** Bodyyyy? Rajat…Swaran kahan hai…kahan hai..she holds his collar and yells..

Rajat looks down and doesn't answer. Purvi runs out of the room..she follows the wardboy and asks him direction to the morgue..

She rushes inside the morgue and sees rows of covered dead bodies. She goes to the nearest one and with trembling hands manages to remove the white sheet….

She gives out a loud scream and falls on Swaran's dead figure..

 **Purvi (scream):** SWARAANNNNN…UTHIYE….UTHIYE NAAAA…YEH KYA MAZAAK HAI…

She hits him, slaps him, shakes him awake but he doesn't move an inch.. Purvi sits down and wails loudly slapping her forehead..

Rajat's father and his men come across the jeep and panic on seeing blood and no one around. They rush to the hospital and find out about the twin tragedies…

 **RajatF:** (crying): Yeh kya ho gaya…arre main kya kahoonga teri maa se…who toot jayegi bechari…SWARANNNNNNNNNN….

Rajat and his father somehow control themselves and complete the formalities and proceed home.

Rajat's mom comes to the door hearing the sound of vehicles. She looks on hopefully, her anger disappearing with the thought that the kids are home finally safe.

She halts at the place when she sees 4 wardboys carrying out two stretchers. Her heart beats loudly, her throat is dry and she is breathing fast. The stretchers are placed on the courtyard. Their faces and bodies are covered. Rajat's father steps out of the car, not able to meet his wife's eyes. She looks on expectantly behind him..she sees Rajat step out slowly, head bowed.

 **RajatM:** Rajat…tum..tum theekh ho..Swaran kahan hai? Haan..kahan hai…bahu..bahu kahan hai…she hears sound of anklets and Purvi steps out looking weak and crushed.

 **RajatM:** SWARANN kahan hai..haan..aur choti bahu…bataooo tum log..kya hua hai…

She realizes there are two bodies in the courtyard. She rushes to the first one. She sits down and pulls the shroud – it's Binita – dead, cold…She slaps her forehead...

 **RajatM:** Deviiii Maaaaa…yeh…choti bahhuuuuu…main kya jawaab doongi samdhi samdhan ko…..yeh kya ho gaya..she starts crying loudly…..

The body next to Binita beckons her. She has no courage to lift and see who it is. She gets up and goes to her husband, Rajat's father.

 **rajatM (tense):** Yeh..kaun hai..Swaran ke baapu..kaun hai yeh..bataiye naaaa…

 **RajatF (crying, not meeting eyes):** Mujhse mat puchooo..Swaran ki maa…main nahi bata sakta…nahi bata sakta…

Rajat's mother goes to Rajat.

 **RajatM:** Rajat….bol naa….kaun hai yeh..bol naaa…aaj chupp kyun hai…bolegaa nahi….bol naa..she hits his chest. Rajat breaks down…

She moves now to Purvi. She is standing silently like a statue..

 **RajatM:** Pari…meri bachii…tu toh kabhi jhooth nahi bolti naa..bol naa..dekh naa yeh sab log chupp hai..tu bata…kahan hai Swaran..bol naaa..yeh kaun hai?

Purvi looks at the woman – her husband's mother – just a mother now..vulnerable, afraid and crying..

 **Purvi (dry eyed):** Swaran…..

Rajat's mother gasps loudly and slaps Purvi loudly, she pulls her hair and pushes her to the ground. She goes close to her and shouts on her face.

 **RajatM (crying, angry):** CHUPPP…CHUPPP….khabardaaar…aisa kuch bhi kaha toh..zabaan khech loongi…

 **Purvi(calm):** maaji…Yeh Swaran hi hai…aapka Beta..mere..mere pati…mere pati..

 **RajatM (shock, walking back):** Nahi..yeh nahi ho sakta..Yeh Swaran nahi hai..nahi hai…she is murmuring constantly, she trembles and removes the sheet- and faints in shock to see her eldest child lying lifeless !

 **Hi all...hope you had a great time with friends and family enjoying the festival...we had a good time celebrating Dussehra..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning**

The whole village gathers at Rajat's house mourning the twin tragedies. Binita's parents cry loudly at the loss of their only child. Rajat's father is seated on a bed in the courtyard crying bitterly, supported by other male family members of the house. Rajat's mother is still in shock, sitting silently among her female relatives – crying and remaining silent alternately. Purvi is sitting like a statue in front of Swaran's body. She hasn't shed a single tear yet.

Rajat watches Binita's and Swaran's lifeless bodies and is wiping his tears continuously. The pandit arrives to perform the last rites. People watch and gossip about the bad luck.

 **Woman:** naa jaane kiski nazar lag gayi..warna ek saath do lakshmiyaan ghar aayi aur doosre hi din itna bada haadsa..

 **Woman2:** waise inki choti bahu ne kya bhagya paaya hai..suhaagan mari hai who..swarg jaayegi..zaroor badi bahu ki kundli me kuch hoga….aate hi pati aur devraani ko khaa gayi…bachpan me maa-baap ko bhi nigal gayi thi..

 **Woman:** Haan…Purvi ki maami ne khud bataya….asal me toh Swaran ke saath Pari baithne waali thi…aisa hota toh aaj choti bahu ke jagah badi bahu hoti…lagta hai daayan hai..maut ko chakma deke aayi hai…khud toh vidwaah ban gayi..saath saath apne devar ki zindagi bhi ujaad di usne..

Rajat's mother is hearing all this and still crying on the loss of her eldest son.

 **Pandit:** mrut bahu ko suhaagan ke kapdo me le aayiye…

…On the other hand, Purvi's mami and other women dress up Purvi like a vidwaah (widow).

….Binita is given a ceremonial bath and made to wear her wedding clothes…..

…..Purvi is given a bath and made to wear a white saree….

…..Binita is dressed up in wedding jewellery – bangles, mangalsutra, bindi

…..Purvi's colorful glass bangles are broken forcibly and her mangalsutra is removed and her bindi erased forcefully…

…Binita's hair is made up and decked with fresh flowers…..

…Purvi' s hair is cut short and her head is covered with the white pallu…

Rajat wipes his tears and puts the sindoor on Binita's hair for the last time…..

Purvi remembers the time when Swaran had put sindoor on her hair during the wedding ceremony just 2 days back…..

Finally with much crying and wailing by relatives the male members pick the bodies of both Swaran and Binita and take it to the funeral place for the last rites.

Purvi rushes to the door to take a last glimpse of Swaran, she wants to cry out loudly but the tears don't come out. Swaran had wiped her last of tears on their wedding night making her promise to not cry again.

The women folk hold Purvi and make her sit next to her mother-in-law who hasn't spoken a word yet. She feels Purvi's presence next to her…

 **RajatM:** Kya bigada tha mere bête ne tera? Kyun maar diya usse…cheen liya mujhse hamesha hamesha ke liye..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Maaji…maine…kya

 **RajatM: (slaps her):** Chuppp…aaj se tera koi rishta nahi humse…..jab mera beta hi nahi raha…toh tu kya hai..manaa kiya tha mujhe sabne…tumhari maami ne bhi mujhe kaha tha tum hamare ghar ke layak nahi ho…meri mati maari gayi thi..apne bête ke pyaar ke aage haar gayi…arre tu daayan hai daayan….kalaa jadoo jaanti hai shayad..isliye mera beta latoo ho gaya tumpe..ab bol…4 logon ko khaake pet nahi bhara kya..ab aur kis kisko khaayegi..ek kaam kar..mujhe maar de..maar de..main jeeke kya karoongi…mera Swarannnnnn….she breaks down crying…

Purvi holds her hand to comfort.

 **Neelam:** haath mat laga meri maa ko…tera to saaya bhi khatarnaak hai…Bhabhi..aap log isse le jaao..le jaao maa ke nazro ke saamne se…

The women take Purvi away to her room and shut the door. Purvi looks around, the wedding night decorations are still present, she touches the bed and feels Swaran's presence. His shirt is hanging on the hanger, she goes and touches it. She holds it tight to herself, tears well up in her eyes…

 **Swaran (voice):** Waada karo Pari…aaj ke baad ek aasoo nahi bahaaogi..waada karo…

She remembers the promise and the tears slowly evaporate away. She sleeps holding his shirt to herself.

 **Funeral place:**

Rajat is performing the last rites for Binita. He gets various flashes of her…

….. _First meeting in temple..Binita has worn a green and red Ghagra blouse…he notes her long hair.._

 _…_ _The happiness on her face when he puts sindoor, ties mangalsutra in the wedding.._

 _…_ _."Rajat se kaho yahi reh jaaye"..her innocent remark during bidaai_

 _…_ _.The moment when he lifted her veil and she pranked him..her laughter…._

 _…_ _..chalo na uttari pahad ke paas jharna hai..wahan jaate hai…the beginning of the doom in their life.._

 _…_ _..the way she looked stunned at him, when he touched her under the waterfall…._

 _…_ _The shy confession – 'haan…haan' in reply to his I Love You.._

 _…_ _Didi..mujhe aage baithne dijiye naa..mujhe acha lagta hai…._

 **Rajat (mind):** Kyun Binita…kyun tumne meri baat nahi maani uss din…aaj yeh sab toh naa hota..pata nahi kismat me kya likha tha…agar tum nahi..toh shayad tumhari jagah Pari..yeh bhi toh bura hotaa..agar maine zidd na ki hoti baahar jaane ki..toh aaj shayad hum sab khushi manaa rahe hote…

He lights the pyre and breaks down seeing his wife's body go up in flames. He glances over to other side, his father is weeping badly after completing the last rites of his son…the same son who actually would have lit the pyre of his parents. They had certainly not wished for the other way around..

Rajat walks to his father, who immediately hugs him and weeps loudly.

 **RajatF:** Yeh kya ho gaya beta..2 din pehle hi toh hum sab khushiyan mana rahe the….Swarannnnnnn…

Rajat watches the burning flames of his friend like elder brother. He remembers their childhood moments – playing, fighting , Swaran would always protect him from his parents wrath, school teachers and bullies.

Rajat remembers his blood soaked body and last words.. _Choteee…Pari ka dhyaan rakhna….._

 **Home**

Eveybody is glum. They have come back from the funeral place. All the relatives are present as now they all have to participate in some rituals post death. Binita's parents also stay back. Some village women cook food for the family.

Neelam calls everyone for dinner. No one really wants to eat but they all gather. Rajat's cousin comes up to his room and takes him down for dinner. Everyone consoles him.

 **Rajat:** Pari..Pari kahan hai..usne kuch khaaya subah se?

 **Neelam:** Usse rasmo ke hisaab se 2 din tak upwaas rakhna hai..waise bhi kal hi toh 2 logon ko khaa gayi..pet toh bhara hi hoga..

 **Rajat:** Didi..aap kaisi baat kar rahi ho..

 **Neelam:** Chote..uski waqaalat mat kar….yeh mat bhool….teri patni ki maut ki wajah who hai…agar who bhaiyaa ke saath baithi hoti..toh kam se kam tu toh khush rehta…

 **Rajat (angry):** matlab..pari ki maut se hum log khush hote? Aur Swaran bhaiyaa..woh toh phir bhi nahi rehte naa..yeh sab..yeh sab ek accident tha…kisiko pata nahi thaa aisa kuch hogaa..

 **Binita M:** Magar..iss sab me..maine meri bachi ko toh kho diya na..kitne saare sapne dekhe the…shaadi ke baad khush zindagi, bache…..sab kuch kuchal diya..meri bachi ka kya dosh iss sabme…arre uski toh kundli bhi ekdum uttam thi….kisi aur ki phooti kismat ka saaya meri phool si bachi pe aa giraaa… She cries loudly….

Rajat gets up from the place and goes away outside the house. Purvi is listening to all this from her room..

 **Tauji (Rajat uncle, who is a teacher in other village):** Kya soch rahe ho beta..

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahi Tauji…2 din me zindagi aisi bhi badalti hai kya…

 **Tauji:** zindagi toh ek pal me badalti hai beta..honi ko kaun taal sakta hai..

 **Rajat:** meri aur Pari ki kismat bilkul ek jaisi hai…hum dono ki shaadi saath me huyi aur humne apna jeevan saathi bhi ek hi pal me kho diya..hum dono ko ek jaisi khushi mili aur ek hi jaisa dukh bhi..magar mujhe aisa kyun lagta hai..ki yahan log uske dukh aur mere dukh me farak dekh rahe hai..kya uska dukh mujhse kam hai?

 **Tauji (smiles dryly):** Tumne ekdum sahi baat boli Rajat…tum dono ka dukh kisi bhi tarah se alag nahi hai..magar yeh samaj farak dekhta hai…aurat ka wajood uske jeevan me rehne waale mard se hai..janam ke baad pita aur shaadi ke baad pati…..Binita ko hi dekh lo…marne ke baad bhi suhaagan ke roop me vida kiya…kya uske mrut shareer ko kuch bhi farak pada..unn kapdo se..nahi….magar badi bahu ko dekho..woh zindaa hai..magar jeeteji usse aaj maar diya…uski saari nishaaniyaan cheen li gayi, uske zindagi se rang, khushboo, khushiyan sab kuch Swaran ke saath swaaha kar diya..

 **Rajat:** Pata nahi…Pari ke saamne jaane ki himmat nahi ho rahi meri..main jaanta hoon usse sahaare ki zaroorat hai..ekdum akeli hai who..

 **Tauji:** ek din me duniya nahi badalti..naahi ek insaan samaaj ko badal sakta hai..meri baat maano….kuch dino ke liye jaisa chal raha hai chalne do..iss waqt ghar me shaanti bani rehni chahiye beta..

Rajat goes back to the house and reluctantly has his dinner. He glances up to Swaran's room. Everyone goes to sleep. Rajat makes his way to Swaran's room. He knocks softly.

 **Rajat (softly):** Pari…so gayi kya?

Purvi slowly opens the door. Rajat looks at her in shock – she is dressed in white, her face looks pale and tired and her long hair has been cut short !

 **Rajat:** Pariiii..yeh…yeh kya haal kiya hai…yeh sab..tumhare baal….yeh saree..

 **Purvi (looking down):** Vidwaah aise hi kapde pehente hai Rajat..

 **Rajat(tears):** tum yeh sab kaise seh rahi ho….tumne kuch khaaya? Main tumhare liye kuch laata hoon..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main kuch khaa nahi sakti agle do din tak..Swaran ki asthiyaan bahaane ke baad hi…

Rajat walks out fast, tears streaming from his eyes…

 **Will Rajat be able to fight for Purvi's equal rights?**


	8. Chapter 8

Swaran's and Binita's ashes are flowed in the river nearby. Everyone goes home. They have all gathered for lunch.

 **Rajat:** Maa..sabse pehle Pari ko kuch khaane do..bechari do din se bhooki hai..

 **RajatM:** usse khaana sabke khaane ke baad hi milega…humse pehle ya hamare saath nahi khaa sakti who..2 din hi bhooki rahi hai..marr nahi jayegi..

 **Rajat:** lekin kyun maa…agar who hamare saath khayegi toh kya hoga..woh bhi toh parivaar ka hissa hai..

 **RajatM (angry):** Mujhe samajh me nahi aata tujhe apne bhai ki maut ka zara bhi dukh hai? Teri apni biwi ki maut ka zara bhi dukh hai…jo uss janamjali ki parwaah hai…

 **Rajat (shock):** Maa..yeh aap..

Rajat's mother is breathing fast, Rajat's father comes quickly to her.

 **RajatF:** dekh..main tere haath jodtaa hoon…kuch dino ke liye apne zabaan pe taala lagaale..samaj ke kuch niyam hai jo hum sab ko paalna hai…tumhara apna bhai aur biwi mar gaye hai..uss baat ka dukh manaoo..kam se kam saari vidhiyan hone tak toh..hamari aur pareshaniyan mat badhaoo…aao Swaran ki maa..aaram kar lo..

Rajat looks after them and decides to keep quiet. The whole family completes the lunch and its almost late evening. Rajat keeps an eye on Neelam, who finally takes something on a plate to Swaran's room. She places the plate outside the door, knocks it and rushes out without seeing if purvi took it or needed anything more.

Rajat quietly goes to the room and looks inside from the window. He sees Purvi sitting on the floor eating hungrily from the plate. There is just one single roti and nothing else. He sees Purvi clutch her stomach in pain and hunger, she lies down.

Rajat goes to the kitchen and sees lots of vessels with food – Daal, Roti, 2 types of sabji. Neelam comes in to take milk for her son.

 **Rajat:** Didi..woh ..Pari ko aur bhookh lagi hai shayad…kuch khaana aur dijiye naa..aapne usse daal aur sabji kyun nahi di?

 **Neelam:** Daal, sabji ab toh tum usse kheer Puri bhi khilane kahoge….mujhe bunty (her son) ko doodh dene jaana hai..bechara 2 ghante se bhooka hai..

 **Rajat:** didi..bunty 2 ghante se bhooka hai..tumhare aankhon me aason aa gaye..Pari toh 2 din ki bhooki hai…ek saadi roti se uska kya hoga?

 **Rajat Bua:** Neelam..tu jaa..Bunty ro raha hai..main isse samjhaati hoon…dekh chote…ek vidwaah ko apni dil ki ichaa, khushiyan yahan tak bhookh ko bhi maarna padta hai..pati ke bina who sansaar ka koi bhi sukh nahi bhog sakti..yeh ek sazaa hai uske liye…usne apna pati jo khoya hai..

 **Rajat:** toh..yeh sazaa mujhe kyun nahi de rahe aap log buaaji..maine bhi toh apni patni khoyi hai…

 **Rajat Bua:** chote..bahes mat kar…tum mard ho…mardon ke liye niyam alag hai…

In the following days, Rajat observes many instances where he feels gross injustice is done towards Purvi or any widow. Meanwhile he gets his results, he has got good marks.

 **RajatF:** Kya socha hai Rajat…tumhari poori zindagi padi hai aage…tumhe shaher jaana tha naa?

 **Rajat:** magar Bapu..aap aur maa?

 **RajatF (smile):** Hamara kya hai beta…waise bhi shaadi ke baad Swaran toh apni duty pe chala jaata, tu bhi naukri ki talash me chala jaata….hum toh waise bhi akele rehte..magar tum sab ka sansaar dekhkar khushi khushi rehte..ab bas Swaran ki yaad me jee lenge..

Rajat prepares to leave with a heavy heart. Just the day before his departure he wishes to say Purvi a bye. As per customs, Purvi has gone to her Mama's house for some days. Rajat knocks on the door of the house. Purvi's maami opens the door.

 **Maami:** Arre Rajat beta..aao ..andar aao

He comes inside and touches her feet.

 **Maami:** Jeeta reh..jald hi tumhari zindagi me ek nayi jeevan sangini aaye jo tumhare zindagi phir se sawaar de..

 **Rajat:** main aaj shaher jaa raha hoon..naukri dhoondne..aap logon ko milke jaana chahta tha..

 **Maami:** haan beta..acha kiya..apna dukh door karne ke liye nayi jagah me jaoge toh acha hoga…

Rajat talks to Purvi' s mama also who also consoles him.

 **Rajat:** mujhe abhi nikalna hai..main Pari se milna chahta hoon ek baar..jaane se pehle usse bhi kehke jaana chahta hoon..he starts walking upstairs to her room.

 **Maami:** kahan jaa rahe ho beta?

 **Rajat:** who ..Pari ke kamre..

 **Maami:** meri maano..rehne do..tum ek ache kaam ke liye jaa rahe ho..aise mauke pe uss karamjali ka mooh dekhoge..toh kaam bigad jaayega..yeh paap kyun lena chahte ho..

 **Rajat:** Maamiji ek glass paani milega?

Maami goes inside to fetch water, Rajat takes this opportunity and rushes up to say a quick bye.

 **Rajat:** Pari…main…he searches, she is not inside the room. Her cousin is studying inside.

 **Chutki:** Rajat Bhaiyya..didi ka kamra yeh nahi hai..

 **Rajat:** kya? Kahan hai who…

 **Chutki:** Didi gaushaala (cow shed) me rehti hai..

 **Maami:** rajat beta..yeh lo paani…yahan kya kar rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** who..main Chutki se uski padhai ke baare me puchne aaya tha..he drinks water and leaves the house.

Rajat knows that Purvi's whole family goes to temple in the evening. He waits for all of them to leave. He opens the gate and after making sure no one is seeing, gets inside the house.

He makes his way to the cowshed and knocks on the door. Purvi opens the door and immediately covers her face.

 **Rajat:** Pari…main hoon…yeh ghoonghat..

 **Purvi:** maami ne kaha kisiko chehra nahi dikhana chahiye…abshagun ho jayega..

 **Rajat:** kya bakwaas hai..tum meri dost ho….tum mera kabhi bhi bura nahi chahogi naa..

Rajat glances inside, the room has two cows, it stinks of the usual animal odour, there is a coarse mattress in one corner, a small fireplace to cook her food.

 **Rajat (tears):** Pari..yeh sab..tum kaise rehti ho yahan? Yahan toh choohe bhi hai naa..

 **Purvi:** koi baat nahi..aadat pad jayegi dheere dheere..zindagi bhar aise hi rehna hai shayad...Rajat…tumse ek baat karni thi…bahut dino se dil me ek bojh hai..

 **Rajat:** Bolo Pari…apna dil halka kar lo

 **Purvi (folding hands):** Ho sake toh mujhe maaf kardo..meri wajah se Binita…maine tumhari aur tumhare parivaar ki zindagi kharab kar di..

 **Rajat (holding her hands):** Nahi Pari..yeh..yeh kya bol rahi hai..arre maafi toh mujhe maangni chahiye..shayad mere wajah se Swaran bhaiyya aaj zinda nahi hai..agar uss din maine zidd nahi ki hoti bahar jaane ki..toh yeh sab nahi hota..mujhe maaf kardo Pari..main tumhara gunehgaar hoon..

 **Purvi:** rajat…tum jaao ab..maami aa jayengi toh aafat ho jayegi..apna khayal rakhna ..main tumhare liye prarthna karoongi..

Next day, Rajat leaves to the city to search for a job.

 **Maami:** Chutki ke baapu…15 din ho gaye…uss karamjali ko apne sasuraal nahi bhejna hai kya..zindagi bhar hamare ghar me rahegi kya?

 **Maama:** main kal hi samdhi ji se baat karta hoon..

 **Next day, Rajat's house**

 **Maama:** Jai Ramji ki Samdhi ji…aap log sab theekh hai?

 **RajatM:** jis ghar pe aapki bhaanji ke kadam padhe ho..woh ghar sukhi reh sakta hai kya?

 **Maami:** ab who hamari bhaanji kahan rahi..ab toh aapki ghar ki bahu hai…aapki amaanat hai..yehi puchne aaye the..kya kal usse yahan chodd jaaye..15 din ho gaye..

 **RajatM:** uss manhoos ko mere ghar me rakhne ki koi zaroorat nahi…aap logon ko jo karna hai kijiye..usse apne paas rakhiye yah ashram me bhej dijiye..mere ghar na aayegi who..

 **Maami (angry):** yeh toh aap apni zimmedaari se mooh pher rahi hai…hum panchayat jaayenge…chalo ji abhi sarpanch ke ghar jaate hai..

The matter gets escalated to the panchayat. The whole village gathers to resolve the fight.

 **Sarpanch:** dekhiye…Ramdhin (Purvi mama) ki bhaanji ki shaadi aapke ladke ke saath poore rasmo rivaaj ke saath huyi thi…hamare gaav ki parampara hai…ladki ki doli maayke se uthti hai toh arthi sasuraal se..isliye aapko apni badi bahu ko apne ghar le jaana hoga

 **RajatM:** kaisi bahu…shaadi shuda hote hi ek din me vidwaah ho gayi…pratha toh yeh bhi hai ki shaadi k ek mahine ke baad jode ko maata ke mandir ke vrat bhi rakhna hai..yeh bhi toh nahi hua..main uss ladki ko mere ghar ki bahu nahi maanti hoon..

 **Maami:** Arre aise kaise….shaadi toh aapke bête ke saath hi huyi naa..kal ko who karamjali pet se ho gayi toh kya uss bache ko bhi nahi apnayenge ?

 **RajatM (sarcastic):** Bacha..woh bhi uske kokh se..arre who sirf jaan le sakti hai..kisiko pet me kya paalegi..

 **Maami:** aap yeh kaise keh sakti hai…shaadi ki hai…shaadi ki raat ki rasam bhi huyi hai..kal ko yeh maa bhi ban sakti hai..

 **rajatM:** main nahi maanti…

 **Maami:** ab yeh toh doctorni ko bataa ne do..

The village panchayat decides to get Purvi get tested by the doctor if she is still virgin or did she have a physical relation with Swaran on wedding night.

 **Doctor:** kya tumhe pata hai ek mard aur aurat ke beech kaisa rishta hota hai..shareer ka..

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** haan…doctor mera vishwaas kijiye..mera test mat kijiye…aaj tak mujhe sirf mere pati ne chuaa hai…

 **Doctor:** main samajh sakti hoon..magar panchayat ka yahi faisla hai..They check Purvi and confirm that she is not a virgin and probably had physical relation with her husband on first night.

 **Maami:** ab kya kahengi samdhanji..ab toh yeh bhi tayy ho gaya ki aapke bête ne sambandh banaya hamari bhaanji ke saath..

 **RajatM:** Hmmmfff..yeh kahan pata chala hai ki sambandh Swaran ne hi banaya hai…hame kya pata shaadi ke pehle kahan kahan mooh maarke aayi hai…kal ko yeh pet se ho bhi jaye..hum kaise maan le yeh swaran ka hi bacha hoga..

 **Purvi:** maaji…main devi maa ki kasam khaati hoon…mujhe swaran ke alaawa kisine aaj tak nahi chuaa..mere liye yeh sochna bhi paap hai…

 **Sarpanch:** meri yeh darkhaast hai…iss baat ko aur mat khichiye…iska ek samaadhaan yeh hai..ki Purvi beti ko agle shukravaar devi maa ke utasav me poore gaav ke saamne jalte koyle pe chalna hoga..agar who sachi hai..toh devi maa ke kripa se usse kuch nahi hogaa..Phir Giridhar ji (Rajat F) aap ko apni bahu ko ghar le jaana hoga..aur agar uske paav me chhaale ho..toh phir Raamdin ji, faisla aapke haath hai..

Purvi spends every night till Friday praying that her relation with Swaran will not be sullied forever..


	9. Chapter 9

**Temple festival**

Everyone has gathered in the festival mainly to watch Purvi perform her 'purity test'.

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Devi Maa…maine bachpan se aapki pooja ki hai..mujhe vishwaas hai aapka aashirwaad hamesha mere saath hai…aaj bas ek choti se prarthna hai..Swaran mera pyaar hai, main nahi chahti ki iss pyaar ki koi beizaati kare…bas who jahan bhi hai..uski aatma ko shaanti mile..

The burning, red coals are ready. Purvi stands in front of them and joins her hands in prayer. She remembers Swaran's smiling face. She takes a deep breath and places her right foot on the coals. The heat sears through feet and reaches her heart. She feels the pain but carries on all the while imagining Swaran smiling at her, encouraging her…..

 **Swaran (voice):** waada karo Pari..ek aasoo nahi bahaaogi..waada karo..

Purvi ignores the searing pain and walks till the end without even having a single tear in her eye. She finishes the test and bows down to the goddess.

 **Sarpanch:** jeeti raho beti..devi maa ki kripa hai tumpe…gaav waalon Pancho ka yeh faislaa hai ki wade ke mutabit Giridhar Singh ko apni bade bête ki patni – Purvi ko jald se jald apne ghar le jaana hoga…

Everyone nods, Rajat's parents have no choice, Purvi's mamaa and maami heave a sigh of relief. Purvi spends the last day in the cowshed, thinking about what difficulties she will face in her new house. It will be doubly difficult to live in the house that will constantly remind her of Swaran and the bitter fact – he is no longer with her.

 **Next day morning**

Purvi's mama and maami take Purvi to her in-laws house. Both her in-laws donot talk to her and once her relatives leave, Purvi approaches her mother in law hesitatingly.

 **Purvi:** maaji..main apne kamre me jaaaon?

 **RajatM:** Tum swaran ke kamre me nahi rahogi…hamare ghar me bhi gowshaala hai..wahi reh lena…main 2 bartan deti hoon..apna khaana bana lena….mahine me ek baar chaaval doongi…usse apna guzaara kar lena…ghar ke paani ko haath mat lagana….gaav ke nadi me naha lenaa aur ussika paani apne liye le aana..Swaran ke baapu subah khet chale jaayenge aur main ek ghante ke liye mandir jaaongi..uss waqt ghar ke saare kaam kar dena..jhadoo, pocha, kapde, bartan…muft ki rotiyaan kyun todogi..aur haan mere ghar aane ke pehle saara kaam ho jaana chahiye….tum sirf is ghar me rehti ho..apne aap ko ghar ka hissa mat samajh lena..

Purvi spends a difficult and dreary life. She wakes up early morning to bathe and milk the cows. She has to do all the household work and then spend some time cooking only a single meal a day. The rest of the day she has to spend listening to bhajans and discources outside the temple. She has no entertainment and pleasure in life. She is not permitted to participate in any festivals. As the months pass by, she also has to now help her family in the fields. She works in the hot sun carrying the harvested wheat to and fro but is not paid for her efforts.

Rajat has got a job in the city, but he cannot come home immediately as he has to be trained and signs a contract of 8 months.

 **Some months later**

Neelam is pregnant with her second child and now has come to her house for rest and delivery. Her husband accompanies her and her son.

As per the daily routine, Purvi wakes up early and goes to the river for bath. She is returning from the backdoor with a pot of water. Its been drizzling slightly and she is slightly wet, a breeze blows and her pallu falls behind. She walks slowly balancing the pot on her waist.

Neelam's husband – Murli, has just woken up and is stretching his body outside the room, when he sees the lone figure of Purvi walking slowly towards the cowshed. He hides behind a pillar and watches her with complete lust.

 **Neelam:** Bunty ke bapu…yahan kya kar rahe hai?

 **Murli:** haan..woh..nahi..woh neend khul gayi meri..toh socha thoda tahelke (walk) aaoon…

Neelam looks down and sees Purvi close to the cowshed.

 **Neelam:** 10 min ke baad chale jaayiye…warna kahin uss abshaguni ka mooh dekh liya toh poora din bigad jaayega..She leaves…

 **Murli (yawning):** arre..iska mooh dekh liya..ab toh poora din acha jayegaaa..haaye…Swaran ki kismat bhi achi hai..marne se pehle iske saath maze toh loote usne..

Rajat's father goes to the fields and his mother and Neelam go to the temple. Purvi is sweeping the rooms upstairs. She goes and sweeps Neelam's room, she bends and picks Bunty's toys, Murli comes from outside and halts watching Purvi bending and working.

She finishes sweeping and turns to leave when she sees Murli standing just behind her. She covers her face with her pallu and turns around.

 **Purvi:** jeejaji…who..maine aapko dekha nahi..mujhe maaf kar dijiye, main chalti hoon..

She tries to leave, he blocks her way.

 **Murli:** Arre ruko..kitna kaam karti ho ghar me..tum thak nahi jaati kya?

 **Purvi (stepping back):** who..mujhe..neeche bhi jhadoo maarna hai…main nikalti hoon

 **Murli (coming closer):** Raat ko akeli kaise rehti ho gaushaala me..darr nahi lagta tumhe?

 **Purvi (getting scared):** na..nahi..nahi lagta…main chalti hoon..

He is about to hold her hand, when Bunty comes in the room..

 **Bunty:** Baapu..baapu…maa kahan hai?

Purvi uses this to escape from the room. She goes to her room and sits there trembling at this experience. That night, she sees a shadow just outside the cowshed, she is afraid and does not sleep the whole night.

 **4 days later,**

Neelam and her husband have to leave to visit the doctor. Rajat's mother is planning to leave for the temple. Murli uses this opportunity and fakes a stomach ache.

 **Murli:** aaaahhhhhh..bahut dard ho raha hai….Neelam main nahi aa sakta tumhare saath..

 **Neelam:** hey bhagwaan…rehne dijiye main bhi nahi jaati..aapki dekhbaal kaun karega

 **Murli:** Nahiii…tum jaoo..yeh aakhiri check up hai..doctorni ne kaha hai agle hafte kabhi bhi bacha ho sakta hai..tum jaao..ek kaam karo Maaji ko le jaoo.

 **RajatM:** Arre..damaadji ko kya ho gaya?

 **Neelam:** pet me dard hai….ab yeh kaise aayenge mere saath..main nahi jaa rahi

 **Murli:** maaji…iss waqt Neelam ki tabiyat zyaada zaroori hai…theekh hai agar yeh zidd kar rahi hai..toh main hi aata hoon..he clutches his stomach..

 **RajatM:** arre nahi…Neelam…dekho main aati hoon..damaadji aap aaram kijiye..bunty ko yahin rehne dete hai….

 **Murli:** Nahi..maaji usse aap le jaayiye..woh mujhe pareshaan karega..aur main usse sambhaal nahi paaonga..aap nikaliye…jaake aane tak 2 ghante ho jaayenge..

 **RajatM:** theekh hai..main shaam ko mandir jaati hoon…Swaran ke baapu…aap mujhe aur neelam ko pehle hospital chod dijiye..phir khet me jaayiyega..

Murli waits for them to leave and then goes and hides outside his room. He watches Purvi come upstairs with a broom. She cleans Rajat's parents room and then goes inside Swaran's room. This is her favorite part of the day, she spends some time looking around, feeling his presence, she touches his things, lovingly glances at his picture and cleans the room. She is still making up the bed, when she hears the door shut behind her.

She gasps and turns back to see Murli. She is shocked !

 **Purvi (covering her face):** aap yahan? Aap didi ke saath nahi gaye…aur yeh darwaaza..

 **Murli:** jabse tumhe dekha hai..mera mann nahi lagta kisi cheez me…ek baar bas ek baar tumhare saath thoda waqt bitaa loon..phir chali jaana…kisiko kuch pata nahi chalega..

 **Purvi (shocked):** jeejaji..yeh kya keh rahe hai..mujhe..mujhe jaane dijiye, she rushes ahead to open the door, he forcibly holds and throws her on the bed..

 **Murli:** dekho..main jaanta hoon..itni choti umar me kitna mushkil hai..raaton ko akele rehna…arre main khud tadap raha hoon…neelam mujhe apne kareeb nahi aane deti hai…

Saying this he jumps on her, pinning her down trying to kiss her. She struggles and tries to scream, he clamps her mouth. She hits him..he uses his other hand to try and open her saree and blouse. She hears a tear in her sleeve of blouse, she looks around and sees Swaran's smiling picture. She realizes this is his room and the same bed which they had shared. She tries to breathe hard and picks up a vase nearby and hits his head. He screams and she pushes him and runs out of the room, downstairs and collides into someone and falls down.

Purvi looks up, breathing hard. The person looks shocked at her state – bleeding cheek, torn blouse, disheveled appearance and half opened saree…

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…

Rajat still looks stunned, when he hears a door open upstairs and Murli comes out angry and abusing. Purvi hides behind Rajat, still trembling…

 **Murli:** Rajat..tum..yahan..Rajat stares directly into his eyes, Murli looks down.

 **RajatM:** Rajat…tum..she looks at Purvi's condition and she looks on in confusion..

 **Neelam:** maa…jaldi karo….kahan hai who file..she looks at her husband and at Purvi..she is shocked…

Rajat's mother comes near Purvi, she is still trembling.

 **Purvi:** maa..maaji she starts..but SLAPPP…she can feel a painful blow to her cheek….

 **RajatM:** Besharam…..kya karne jaa rahi thi…she pulls Purvi's hairs…mere ghar ke damaad pe buri nazar daal rahi hai…

 **Purvi (stunned):** maaji..nahi..nahi..jeejaji..she cannot speak out of shame..

 **Neelam:** dekha maa…bunty ke baapu pe ilzaam laga rahi hai…haaye raam….aare kaisi daayan hai..mere bhai ko toh khaa gayi..ab mere suhaag pe…Cheeee…

 **Purvi (falling on Neelam feet):** Nahi didi…aisa mat kahiye..maine kuch nahi kiya..devi maa ki saugandh !

 **RajatM (slapping again):** Devi maa ki kasam khaa rahi hai…aise gande kaam ke liye..Chal nikal..abhi ke abhi nikal mere ghar se..tera koi bharosa nahi…aaj damaad ji, kal ko kahin Swaran ke baapu ko..Cheee..

Rajat's mother drags her by her elbow to the door. Purvi holds the door and begs her mother-in-law to not throw her out of the house..

 **Rajat:** Ruk jaoo maa..

Rajat's mother stops at his voice.

 **Rajat:** Ruk jaoo maa…agar tumne isse aise ghar se nikaala toh iska koi bharosa nahi..yeh seedha police station jaakar kahin hamare ghar ke khilaaf complaint na kar de….iski haalat to dekho..dekhkar to aisa hi lagega na..iske saath hi galat hua hai..

Purvi looks at Rajat stunned. She never expected him to think of her like this. She stands there frozen and sits down in shock. Rajat walks up to her and gets her inside the house and shuts the door of their house.

 **RajatM:** yeh..yeh tu kya bol raha hai..

 **Rajat:** maa baat ko samjho..Swaran bhaiyaa army me the…isse police, army, kanoon ke baare me bahut kuch pata hai…iska dimaag toh bachpan se tezz hai..yeh police me ek complaint kar de toh armyman ki patni pe zulm karne ki ilzaam me hum sab jail jaa sakte hai..

 **Neelam (tensed):** Hey Devi maa….kya yeh sach hai Chote…

 **RajatM:** Toh..ab kya Karen? Kaise iss musibat se bache?

 **Rajat:** ek raasta hai…agar aap log meri baat maano toh…mere shaher me ek army service hostel hai..wahan par kayi army officers ki vidhwaayen rehti hai..aisi aurten jinka bojh unke gharwaale na uthaa sake…sarkaar unko kapde, khaana wagereh sab deti hai..badle me inse kadi mehnat karwaate hai..inka jeevan bilkul waisa hi hota hai jaise gaav me hai..jaldi uthna, kaam karna, bahar na jaana aur raat ko jaldi so jaana..hame itna hi faayda hai ki zindagi bhar inn ka mooh dekhne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..yeh apni zindagi jeeye aur hum hamari…

 **RajatM:** kya? Aise jagayen bhi hoti hai…nahi..tere baapu nahi maanenge..

 **Rajat:** maa..main keh raha hoon..yehi theekh hai…sarkaar aaj kal har gaav me jaake daura kar rahi hai..agar isne kuch bhi police se kaha yaa panchayat me bhi gayi..toh har mahine sarkaar hamare ghar aayegi aur dekhegi aap iska dhyaan kaise rakhti hai..agar unhe koi kami mehsoos huyi, toh phir jail ki sazaa aur jurmaana..jyaada socho mat maa…meri baat maan jaoo..

Rajat's mother, Neelam and Murli are afraid and think deeply about what Rajat just said , Purvi still cannot believe Rajat thinks so low about her….

….Rajat turns and smiles. He can hear Swaran's last words – _Choteee..Pari ka dhyaan rakhna…_

 **Rajat (mind):** Main aapse kiya hua waada nibhaoonga Bhaiyya ! zaroor nibhaaongaa…..


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi is sitting dejected in the cowshed reliving all the harsh words spoken by the family today. She is mot hurt by the accusation by her best friend – Rajat.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…kya tum bhi mera vishwaas nahi karte..kya tumhe bhi lagta hai ki maine jeejaji ke saath…Cheee..

Rajat and his family are discussing how best to solve the situation.

 **Neelam:** Bapu..aap itna kya soch rahe hai…yeh mere suhaag ki izzat ka sawaal hai..kahin sach me us daayan ne kisi ko kuch bhi kaha toh..mera kya hoga..

 **RajatF:** aisa kuch nahi hoga..hum iss baat ko ghar ke bahar jaane hi nahi denge…

 **RajatM:** haan..kal se iska ghar se bahar jaana bandh kar doongi…yehi theekh rahega..

 **Rajat (mind):** nahi…mujhe kuch aur karna hoga..kahin yeh plan ulta na pad jaaye..

 **Rajat:** yeh baat toh theekh hai..magar..

 **RajatF:** Magar kya?

 **Rajat:** Baapu aap toh jaante hai..shaadi ke pehle Swaran bhaiyya ne Purvi ka naam unke army list me likhwaaya thaa..unki patni hone ke naate..

 **RajatM:** Haan..toh?

 **Rajat:** Toh maa..ab bharat sarkar ke paas Purvi ka naam aur pata maujood hai..ab Swaran bhaiyya ki maut ko ek saal hone ko aaya hai…toh ab se unke naam pe ek chota sa pension har mahine Purvi ko milega…sarkar ka ek babu aayega dene..

 **RajatF:** toh isse kya hoga?

 **Rajat:** aap log samajh nahi rahe hai..sarkaari babu yahan aane se pehle gaav me puch taach karega…agar gaav ke kisi bhi insaan ne yeh bataya ki Purvi ghar se bahar nahi aati hai….dikhayi nahi deti hai..toh who log yeh pension cancel karenge aur hum par nigraani rakehnge..phir court, jail wagereh ka chakkar shuru ho jaayega..

 **RajatM:** nahi nahi…Swaran ke baapu..yeh sab nahi chahiye hume..main kehti hoon aap Rajat ki baat maan lijiye..waise bhi yeh yahan rahegi tab tak ghar me kuch acha nahi hogaa..yeh chali jaaye yehi behtar hoga…

She manages to convince her husband to agree to Rajat's suggestion. They even talk to Purvi's mama and maami who have already washed off their hands on Purvi. Its as if no one wants to do anything with her now.

 **RajatM:** Dekh..hum Rajat ka sujhaav maan rahe hai..woh 2 din me shaher waapas jaa raha hai..tumhe bhi leke jaayega..woh kisi ashram jaise jagah le jaayega..bas ek binti hai..ab hamare durbhagya se mere bête ka naam tere naam se judd gaya hai..wahan jaake aisa koi kaam mat karna jisse uska naam badnaam ho jaaye..yaad rahe tu ek vidhwaa hai ! vidhwaa !

Purvi listens to all of this with a bowed head. She is crushed from inside.

Murli is taking a walk at night just outside the house. He sees Purvi's still figure seated in the cowshed. He looks around and slowly walks to the window to glance at her face and body. He is fulfilling his lust by staring at her face, when he gets hit by a stone on his head. He is startled and screams.

Everyone rushes out.

 **Rajat (loudly):** kaun hai…Baapu…lagta hai koi chor hai…

His father comes out with a stick and hits the person who is sitting crouched in the corner. The man looks up.

 **RajatF (shocked):** dammadji..aap…yeh kya ho gaya…

 **Rajat (shocked):** Jeejaaji..aap…aap yahan..aapne bhi uss chor ko dekha kya..main Baapu ke kamre me jaa raha tha..toh maine dekha ..ek aadmi gowshaala ke andar jhaank raha tha…Baapu lagta hai koi hamari gaai (cow) churane aaya hoga..

 **Murli (stammering):** haan..woh..maine bhi wohi dekha..toh toh ..main usse pakadne aaya…who ..bhaag gaya shayad..

 **Neelam:** hey devi maa..iss ghar me ab chor bhi aane laga..maa..dekho naa..bunty ke baapu ko zor se lagi…khoon toh nahi beh raha naa..

 **Rajat (remembering):** Arre …gowshaala me toh Pari rehti hai naa…he knocks on the door

Purvi opens the door, her eyes are bowed down, her face is covered.

 **Rajat:** Pari..tum theekh ho..yahan shayad koi chor andar jhaank raha tha..

 **Purvi:** kya? Main..main theekh hoon..

They all make sure she is okay and go back to sleep. Murli is still rubbing his head.

 **Rajat:** Baapu..main kya soch raha hoon..lagta hai chor ko pata hai..gowshaala me sirf Pari rehti hai..woh thehri ek aurat..kahin who log waapas naa aaye..mujhe lagta hai hum me se kisiko aaj raat gowshaala me rehna chahiye..

 **RajatF (thinking):** Tum theekh keh rahe ho…main reh jaata hoon..

 **Rajat (quickly):** Nahi baapu…aap kyun iss umar me yeh sab kar rahe hai..Main aur jeejaji dekh lenge..kyun jeejaji..

 **Murli (confused):** Kya? Main?

 **Rajat:** aap akele kahan hai..main bhi toh hoon..maine aapka naam isliye kaha..ek baar toh chor ne aapko dekh liya naa..lagta hai aapko dekhke darr gaya..aakhir aap itne hatte katte jo hai..koi baat nahi..aap aaram kijiye..main maar khaa loonga agar who log waapas aajaye toh..

 **Murli (pride hurt):** Arre nahi…shayad tu theekh keh raha hai..main main bhi aaj raat tere saath rakhwaali karta hoon..kal toh waise bhi tu shaher chala jaayega..

 **Rajat:** jaisa aap kahe jeejaji…arre…iss sab me Pari kahan rahegi?

 **RajatF:** Usse Swaran ke kamre me rehne dete hai..ek raat kit oh baat hai..kal toh chali jaayegi..hamesha ke liye..

 **Rajat: (smiling in mind):** Theekh hai…main usse kehta hoon..

Rajat goes happily to Purvi and knocks the door.

 **Rajat:** Pari..aaj raat ko tu tere kamre me so jaa..main aur jeejaji gowshaala me rahenge..

 **Purvi (confused):** mere kamre me?

 **Rajat (smiling):** Haan..tere aur bhaiyya ke kamre me..aaj tumhari aakhiri raat hai iss ghar me…aaj ki raat ko aaram se so le..

 **Her room**

Purvi steps in the room she had begun her life. She is instantly reminded of the first night, her conversation with Swaran, every moment they spent together…

 **Flashback:**

Morning after first night:

Swaran is picking up flower petals from the decoration and blowing it on Purvi, calling her name softly.

 **Purvi:** arre..aap itni jaldi uth gaye?

 **Swaran:** main raat bhar soya kahan..tum so gayi..main tumhe dekhta rahaa..

 **Purvi (shy):** chee..kya keh rahe hai aap..

 **Swaran (hugging and kissing):** Kyun..apni patni ko dekhna gunaah hai kya..duniya ki sabse khoobsurat pari jo mere paas hai..zindagi bhar tumhe dekhta rahoonga..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi smiles..she looks around – Swaran is smiling at her from his picture on the wall.

 **Cowshed**

Rajat and Murli are awake guarding the cows. Rajat glances at Murli, he is busy swatting the mosquitoes and looks out for the rats. The room stinks of animal odour.

 **Rajat (mind):** Mujhe maaf karna Pari..main bahut sharmindaa hoon..maine tumse waada kiya tha jab bhaiyya nahi honge main tumhara khayal rakhoonga..magar maine apna waada ache se nahi nibhaaya ..main chala gaya yahan se..apne dukh ko kam karne..tumne kitni mushkile sahi..chup chaap..jab ki tumhari koi galti nahi hai..aaj ki raat bass..kal ka savera tumhari zindagi me naya sooraj layega…ummeed ki nayi kiran ke saath..

Rajat looks at Murli with hatred – Murli is dozing off..

 **Rajat:** Jeejaji…main 10 min me aaya..woh baapu ke pair dabaakar aata hoon…aap akele reh lenge naa..darr toh nahi jayenge?

 **Murli (trying to look brave):** arre haan..aaram se aa..main hoon naa..tu jaa chote..

Rajat rushes out and looks through the window. Murli looks terrified, rats come and go near him, the cow moos and has just laid some fresh urine and cow dung.

 **Next morning**

Purvi takes her luggage in a small bag and prepares to leave. She tries to touch her in-laws feet, they donot respond back. She looks at the house one last time and leaves quietly behind Rajat to the bus stop.

They board the bus, Purvi turns to look back at the place where she was born, raised, met and married her love. She sees Chutki waving at her with a smile. Everything begins to fade away and its now replaced by newer images.

 **Rajat (smile):** Peeche mat dekho Pari…aage nayi zindagi hai..

 **Purvi (sad):** Ateet (past) kabhi chootta nahi hai Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Haan tumne sach kaha..magar aanewaala kal bhi rukta nahi hai…aa hi jaata hai..

They both remain silent in the journey and in some hours reach the new city. Purvi steps down and sees a total different world. There are women and men walking around freely. No one is wearing ghoonghat. She looks around at the buildings, she feels small.

 **Rajat :** Chalo Pari…hame der ho rahi hai..

He takes her to the hostel. Purvi looks at the building and thinks of it as a place just better than the cowshed. She smiles at the irony. She will be locked up in the city now.

She steps inside the courtyard, Rajat talks to the receptionist and they wait outside a warden's office. The peon comes in and asks them to go inside a room.

 **Rajat:** may I come in Sir?

 **Man:** Arre Rajat..aao aao andar aao..tum kabse mujhe Sir bulaane lage..baitho..arre yeh kaun hai..aayiye..aap baithiye..

 **Rajat:** Ab aapke office me toh sir hi bulaoonga naa..office ke bahar aap Abhijit Bhaiyya hai..

 **Abhijit (laughs):** hahaha…

 **Rajat:** Sir, yeh mere bade bhai Captain Swaran Singh ki wife hai..waise mere bachpan ki best friend hai..Pari ko yahan admission dilaane aaya hoon..yeh uske certificates aur Bhaiyya ki army letter hai.. He hands over the documents to Abhijit.

 **Abhijit:** Hmm…..ek kaam karte hai..yeh kaafi thaki huyi lag rahe hai..inhe kamre me bhejte hai…wahan yeh thoda aaram kar sakti hai..hum dono tab tak baaten karte hai..

Abhijit calls his female assistant and asks her to take Purvi away…..

Purvi walks obediently behind into this new world !

 **whats this new world that Purvi is stepping into? Will this help her?**


	11. Chapter 11

**apologies, I am late..just some usual health issues...My mind wants to write, but my health doesn't allow me to type...I may post the next update after 2 days as I have some doc appointments...thanks for understanding...**

Purvi walks in behind gingerly looking into the rooms as she passes by. She is surprised at what she sees – there are no women in white clothes, everyone is learning or doing something. They are all wearing some kind of uniforms, some girls and women smile at her. She moves upstairs where there are many rooms.

The assistant halts in front of a room and knocks. The door is opened by a middle aged woman with a pleasant smile.

 **Assistant:** Asha ji…Namaste..aapki nayi room mate ko lekar aayi hoon..ahh..kya naam hai aapka?

 **Purvi:** Purvi Swaran singh..

 **Asha (smiling):** Welcome..welcome…

Purvi steps inside fearing the worst. The room is big and airy, it has two beds, 2 bedside tables and 2 cupboards, with a bathroom.

 **Asha:** Purvi..mera naam Asha hai..aao…yeh side waali bed tum le sakti ho..hume kamra share karna hoga.

 **Purvi:** main aapko..didi bula sakti hoon..

 **Asha (smiles):** haan..kyun nahi..tum aaram kar lo..thak gayi hogi shayad..tumhare liye chai mangaao..

 **Purvi (hesitating):** main..main banaa loongi…chulha kahan hai?

 **Asha (laughs):** Chulhaa…yahan itna bada canteen hai…tumhe jo chahiye tum bolo..woh mil jaayega khaane…kya hua ? aise kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Abhijit office**

 **Abhijit:** Hmm..toh yeh baat hai..tumne bahut acha kiya Rajat…ghabrao mat yahan tumhari bhabhi kaafi safe rahegi..

 **Rajat:** Thank you Sir…magar maine Pari ko poori baat batayi nahi hai..woh toh yehi sochti hai ki usse main ashram me leke aaya hoon..

 **Abhijit:** Tum chinta mat karo…dheere dheere sab samajh jaayegi..

 **Rajat:** main nikalta hoon..mujhe aaj duty join karni hai..main aata hoon Saturday usse milne..mera number toh hai naa aapke paas..

 **Abhijit:** haan Rajat…sab kuch hai..tum befikar hoke jaao..

Rajat thanks Abhijit and leaves. He stops at the door.

 **Rajat:** sir..main ek baar Pari ko bye bolna chahta hoon..

Purvi comes down to the common waiting room. She sees Rajat waiting for her.

 **Rajat:** Pari…tum theekh ho naa..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan Rajat..main theekh hoon…yahan sab log ache hai shayad..

 **Rajat:** kya tum jaanti ho yeh kya jagah hai?

 **Purvi:** Maaji ne bataya…Vidhwaah ashram hai..

 **Rajat:** maine Maa se jhooth bola tha…

 **Purvi (looks up confused):** Yeh…yeh ashram nahi hai..toh..toh kya hai?

 **Rajat:** ghabrao mat..yeh ek women's hostel hai..yahan par aurten rehti hai, kaam karti hai, padhai karti hai…tumhe acha lagega..main is shaniwaar ko aaonga…phir tum mujhe batana tumhe kaunse subjects lene hai..padhne ke liye..

 **Purvi (shocked):** padhai? Aur main?

 **Rajat:** sorry Purvi..abhi mere paas waqt nahi hai zyada baaten karne..mujhe kaam pe jaana hai..Abhijit sir tumhe samjha denge….main aaonga shaniwaar ko…yeh mera card rakh lo..

He gives her a card. She reads it and looks at him in surprise.

 **Purvi:** tum…tum CID me ho? Tum toh naukri karne waale the naa?

 **Rajat (smiles):** Swaran bhaiyya ke jaane ke baad mujhe laga unki tarah mujhe bhi apne desh ke liye kuch karna hoga..jab shaher me aaya…mere ek dost ne mujhe CID ke baare me bataya…6 mahine training li, aur bas 2 mahine pehle select ho gaya..

 **Purvi (tears):** main bahut khush hoon Rajat…Swaran…bhi bahut khush ho rahe honge..jahan bhi ho..

Rajat bids a bye to her.

 **Night,**

Asha calls Purvi for dinner.

 **Asha:** Chalo Purvi…dinner time ho gaya..9 baje canteen bandh ho jayega…

 **Purvi:** khaana? Main..raat ko nahi khaati…

 **Asha:** kya? Kabse? Bhooke pet neend kaise aati hai?

 **Purvi:** who pichle kuch mahine se..jabse Swaran chale gaye..

 **Asha (holding her):** Tum bahut choti ho Purvi..yeh sab karne ki tumhari umar nahi hai..aao mere saath..thoda saa khaa lo..tumhe acha lagega..

Asha takes Purvi to the canteen. Purvi sees groups of ladies moving in a line. There are other ladies behind the counter who are serving food. Asha places a plate in her hand and guides her to take food. Purvi takes plain rice as what she has been eating for so many months.

 **Asha:** yeh kya? Sirf aise chaval? Daal, sabji le lo..arre waah aaj mithe me halwa bana hai

 **Purvi:** mujhe meetha khaana mana hai..main..main vidhwaa hoon na..she bends her head

 **Asha:** dekho Purvi..yahan hum sab ek hai…main bhi pichle 6 saal se vidwaah hoon..isse kuch farak nahi padta…koi baat nahi..dheere dheere tum bhi yeh sab jaan logi..

Purvi and Asha take their food and join some ladies on a table. It's a mix of young and old woman – some studying, some working. Asha introduces Purvi to all. She is silently listening to their conversations – they are discussing about their work, studies, the outside world.

Later they all wash their plates and before going to their rooms, spend some time either watching TV or reading books or just taking a walk.

 **Purvi:** Asha didi..aap bhi naukri karti hai?

 **Asha:** haan..mere pati army me captain the…unke marne ke baad, sarkaar ne mujhe army me desk job offer ki..mere bache bahut chote the..unke liye mujhe yeh naukri leni padi..

 **Purvi:** aapke ghar waale?

 **Asha (smiles):** Mere bacho ke alaawa koi nahi hai…hum dono ne love marriage ki thi..dono parivaar ne hume apnaane se inkaar kar diya…mere pati ke maut ke baad toh bachi kuchi umeed bhi chali gayi..tabse akele rehti hoon..ab toh yeh hostel hi parivaar hai..bas ek choti bahen ki kami thi..aaj tumne who bhi poori kar di..

 **Purvi:** aapke bache kahan hai?

 **Asha (smiles):** who dono boarding school me hai..doosre shaher me..mere do ladke hai – Amit aur Ajay ..Amit 8th std me hai aur Ajay 6th me…

Purvi and Asha walk inside the waiting room. Asha settles to watch TV. Purvi just walks around and comes across a book shelf. She goes near it and looks at the different and colorful display of the books. She wants to touch them, feel them but the shelf is locked. She walks back dejected, when someone opens the bookshelf.

 **Abhijit:** iss bookshelf ki chaabi deewar pe tangi rehti hai..aapko jo kitaab chahiye aap le sakti hai..bas hamare librarian ko bata dijiye..

 **Purvi (startled):** Ji..woh main..koi baat nahi..

 **Abhijit:** arre sharmaaiye mat..mujhe Rajat ne bataya hai..aapko padhne ka shauq hai…mujhe bhi hai..bataiye kaunsi kitaab chahiye?

Abhijit helps in selecting the book. Purvi takes it to her room. She switches on the lamp and tears form in her eyes when she touches the book.

 **Flashback**

Just after Swaran's death, Purvi has come to her Mama's house. She is seated in the cowshed pounding rice when Chutki comes to her.

 **Chutki:** didi..mujhe ek madat chahiye aapse..

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai Chutki?

 **Chutki:** yeh ganit (maths) nahi samajh aa raha..aap mujhe sikhayengi..jaise pehle karti thi?

 **Purvi:** haan..bataoo..

Chutki hands her book to Purvi. She has just taken the book in her hands, when she feels a slap on her cheek, the book is snatched away.

 **Maami:** kya kar rahi hai….kitaab pakad rahi hai…aare teri phooti kismat ab meri beti ko bhi degi kya? Sharam kar…tu vidwaa hai….yeh sab manoranjan pe koi haq nahi hai..Chutki kitni baar kaha hai…iske saath mat raha kar…jaa yahan se..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi opens the book with trembling hands, expecting the book to be snatched from her any moment. But nothing happens and she quietly manages to read 2 pages and relaxes in the company of words.

 **Asha:** Purvi..neeche tumhare liye phone hai..

 **Purvi:** mere liye? Kaun ho sakta hai?

 **Asha:** shayad tumhare ghar waale

Purvi's expressions changes, she gets afraid and slowly walks down, picking up the phone.

 **Purvi (small afraid voice):** he..hellooo..

 **Rajat:** pari..main hoon Rajat..kaisi ho? Tumne khaana khaaya?

 **Purvi (relief):** haan…who..thoda sa khaaya..tumne khaaya?

 **Rajat(smile):** Haan…abhi jaa raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** Itni der se khaate ho? Tabiyat kharab ho jaayegi..

 **Rajat:** main CID me hoon..jab time milta hai khata hoon…acha main rakhta hoon..koi zaroorat ho kabhi bhi..mujhe phone karna ..theekh hai..jaoo der ho rahi hai..so jaoo..

 **Purvi:** tum bhi khayal rakhna apna…

Purvi goes back to her room.

 **Asha:** Kiska phone tha Purvi..tumhare ghar se?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..woh Rajat…mera devar hai..aur mere bachpan se sabse acha dost..

 **Asha:** Kya usine tumhe yahan admission diya..

 **Purvi:** haan…bahut acha hai who..magar mere wajah se uske saath bhi bahut bura hua..jis accident me mere pati ki maut ho gayi..ussi me Rajat ki biwi bhi…tabse who bhi akela hai..

 **Asha:** ache logon ke saath bhagwaan acha karenge..dekhna ek din tum dono ki zindagi me phir se bahar aayegi..chalo aaj ke liye itna kaafi hai..kal subah uthkar main yahan ka sab samjhati hoon..

Purvi switches off the light and thinks about Swaran before falling asleep.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kaise ho aap Swaran? Main theekh hoon…aaj meri kismat mujhe iss hostel me le aayi hai…nahi meri kismat nahi..Rajat mujhe le aaya hai…usne kuch acha hi socha hoga..jo bhi ho mujhe sehne ki Shakti dena…saath me Rajat ki zindagi me bhi jaldi khushiyan aaye..aisi prarthna karti hoon..

 **Rajat (mind):** Bhaiyya…aapko diyaa wade ki poorti ki shuruat toh kar di hai..bass Pari ki zindagi me thodi shaanti aur khushiyan aaye aisi prarthna karta hoon..Binita…tum khush toh ho naa..jahan bhi ho..kisi ki zindagi me khushiyan hi laa rahi hogi…


	12. Chapter 12

Purvi wakes up in the morning, gets ready and goes with Asha to the prayer hall. After their morning prayers everyone heads to breakfast. Then the ladies who work outside or study, leave the hostel. The remaining ladies carry on with their work – some volunteer in the cafeteria, laundry and some do some handicrafts activities.

 **Abhijit:** Good Morning Purviji…aap yahan akeli kya kar rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** Ji..woh Asha didi kaam pe chali gayi…toh maine socha main kisiki madat kar doon..

 **Abhiijt:** Yeh toh bahut achi baat hai…waise aaj aap 11 baje mere office me aayiye..Suparna (Abhijit asst) aapko yahan ke baare me sab samjha degi..chaliye aapko kisise milaata hoon..

 **Abhijit:** Zarina didi…salaam..kaisi hai aap?

 **Zarina:** aare…Abhijit saab..good morning..salaam..aap kaise hai?

 **Abhijit:** theekh hoon..yeh Purvi hai..kal hi aayi hai..aaj aapki madat karna chahti hai…

 **Zarina:** zaroor, zaroor..aao andar aao..

Zarina takes Purvi in the huge kitchen and very soon, she is working with other ladies getting the lunch ready. Later she meets Suparna, Abhijit's assistant who shows her around, explains the various rules of the hostel, the facilities and the kind of work they do.

 **Abhiit:** come in…

Purvi steps in with a small smile.

 **Abhijit:** arre ..Purvi..dekh liya sab kuch..toh kya socha hai?

 **Purvi:** ji who Suparna didi ne sab bataya..yeh bahut achi jagah hai…main yahan kaam karna chahti hoon..mujhe silaai bunaai aati hai..kya main isme madat kar sakti hoon..

 **Abhijit (smiles):** haan..kyun nahi..aap aaj se hi shuru kar sakti hai..waise padhai ke baare me kya socha hai aapne?

 **Purvi (face falls):** Padhai? Who…mujhe icha nahi hai..

 **Abhijit (worried):** kya? Magar Rajat toh keh raha tha aap padhai me kaafi tezz hai..aapke school ke marks dekhe hai maine..

 **Purvi:** ji..woh toh bachpan me acha lagta tha..abhi..iss umar me?...aur phir main padh likhkkar karoon kya?

 **Abhijit:** tum abhi bahut choti ho…padhai ke liye koi umar nahi hoti…kahin na kahin who hamesha kaam aati hai..aur phir tumhari jaisi honhaar, buddhimaan ko toh padhna likhna chhaiye..tabhi toh desh sudhregaa..

 **Purvi:** main…please..aap mujhpe dabaav mat daaliye..mujhe yeh sab acha nahi lagta hai…mujhe yeh sab nahi karna chahiye..

She moves out of the room, upset.

 **Saturday afternoon**

Purvi comes to the waiting room. Rajat is waiting for her.

 **Rajat:** kaisi ho Pari?

 **Purvi:** Main theekh hoon..

 **Rajat:** chalo..chalte hai?

 **Purvi (surprised):** kahan?

 **Rajat:** maine sir se permission li hai..tumhe yahan aake ek hafta ho gaya..bahar hi nahi nikli ho..iss shaher me thoda ghoomlo..tumhe acha lagega..

 **Purvi (turns her back):** Nahi Rajat..yeh..yeh theekh nahi hai..mujhe kahin nahi jaana hai..

 **Rajat:** acha…mandir toh chalogi? Yahan ka devi mandir bhi bahut mashoor hai..chalogi?

They both leave for the temple. Purvi steps in the temple covering her head. She is still wearing white and takes great care not to touch anyone and prays standing from far. Rajat walks outside to a pond just behind the temple where there are steps. They both sit and look at the pond. Its serene and peaceful.

 **Rajat:** Pari…padhai ke baare me kya socha hai?

 **Purvi:** maine bataya naa..mujhe nahi padhna..meri ichaa nahi ho rahi hai..iss sab ka kuch matlab nahi hai ab meri zindagi me..

 **Rajat:** Pari..main jaanta hoon tumhe aise lag raha hai…jaise tumhe ab khush hone ka koi haq nahi hai..Swaran bhaiyya ka naa hona yeh koi sazaa se kam nahi hai..magar tumne kabhi yeh socha hai..tumhare aise behavior se unko kitna dukh pahunch raha hai..

 **Purvi (looking at him):** kya bol rahe ho tum?

 **Rajat:** mujhe pata nahi tum meri baat ko manogi ya nahi…magar uss din mere gaav me aane ke pehle lagaatar 3 din tak raat to Swaran bhaiyya mere sapne me aate the..bahut dukhi dikhte aur bas itna kehte…"Chote….Pari ka dhyaan rakh"..marne se pehle mujhe yehi bol gaye the who…unhe tumhari bahut fikar thi.. Purvi looks away..

 **Rajat:** main bahut bechain ho gaya tha..aisa lagta tha jaise tum bahut dukhi ho…bahut takleef me ho..mujhse raha nahi gaya aur main bina bataye chala aaya..aur mere aate hi…who..jijaaji aur tum..Pari main bataa nahi sakta tumhe uss haalat me dekhke main ekdum chauk gaya tha..

 **Purvi (looks down):** Kya farak padta hai..tum bhi toh mujhe galat samajh rahe the..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Pari..bhaiyya ki kasam..main tumhe kabhi galat nahi soch sakta..uss waqt agar maine tumhare side se kuch bhi kaha hota..toh who log meri baat kabhi nahi maante..ek baat boloon ghar me sabko pata hai Jijaaji galat they..magar unhe apni beti ke izzat bahu se badhkar lagi..apne haathon who kaise apni beti ki zindagi kaise ujaadte..isliye unhe yehi behtar laga ki tumpe yeh ilzaam lagaake ghar se nikaal de..

 **Purvi:** main unko dosh nahi de sakti kabhi..maine unke sabse pyaari cheez – unka beta jo cheen liyaa…pata nahi..mere saath yeh sab kyun hua..shayad maine bahut paap kiye pichle janam me..aur iss janam me yehi meri sazaa hai..

 **Rajat:** Pari..tum phir galat soch rahi ho..agar gaav ke log, mere Maa-Bapu aisa sochte hai toh main samajh sakta hoon..unhone zindagi bhar yehi sab dekha hai apne aas paas….unhe kabhi bahari duniya dekhne ka mauka nahi mila..kabhi shiksha nahi mili..aur ab bahut der ho chuki hai shayad unhe sudhaarne..magar tum..tum toh samajhdaar ho…tumne toh 2-4 kitaabe padhi hai naa..yaad hai..bachpan me hum sab kya sochte the..ki sooraj roz subah gaav ke nadi se bahar aata hai aur shaam me nadi ke andar doob jaata hai..school me padhne se science, history, maths samajh me aayi naa..

 **Purvi:** Tumhari baat sahi hai Rajat..magar main ek vidhwaa hoon..main yeh sab kaise..

 **Rajat (coming closer):** Pari..isliye main chahta tha tum uss gaav se baahar niklo…who log tumhe jeeteji maar rahe the..iss desh ko, iss samaaj ko tumhare jaise honhaar logon ko zaroorat hai..tum kitni madat kar sakti ho..dekho main manta hoon…tumhare saath iss choti umar me bahut bura hua hai…magar zindagi bahut badi hai..aise dukh me mat guzaaro…kisi aur ka nahi toh Bhaiyya ka socho..unhe kitni takleef hogi tumhe aise dekhke..unke liye toh please..apne aap ko khush rakhne ki koshish karo..arre try toh karo…acha kitne din ho gaye…tumhare gaalon ke dimple nahi dekhe…ek choti si smile hi sahi..de do..please..de do naa..itna please keh raha hoon..

Purvi listens to what he has just said and by his persuasion gets a small smile.

 **Rajat:** aisi khush raha karo..acha lagta hai..

 **Purvi:** Tum..tum khush ho? Tum bhi toh Binita ko yaad karke..

 **Rajat (sad):** mera kya hai Pari..bas ab poori zindagi desh ki seva me likh di hai…ab bas yahi meri khushi hai..

 **Purvi:** phir bhi…desh ki seva thodi hassi ke saath karoge..toh kya 2 inch chote ho jaooge..

 **Rajat:** kya kaha..maine tumse pehle bhi kaha hai..mere height aur rang ko leke mazaak mat karna..

She holds her ears with her hands just as they would do when they were kids. Rajat smiles a bit seeing Purvi's gesture.S he watches as Rajat mirrors the same small smile. They both watch the water ahead – each lost in their own thoughts, each completely alone in thier life…..

 **Rajat convinces Purvi to study..when will these two lone souls come together? and how?..keep reading**


	13. Chapter 13

With persuasion from Rajat, Purvi selects a technical course to study. Slowly she gets adjusted to the new life, she earns as well as studies. She makes new friends in the hostel. Rajat meets her regularly and keeps track of her studies.

 **1** **st** **anniversary of Swaran and Binita death**

Rajat visits his parents and takes part in the religious rituals. They all collectively remember Swaran and Binita fondly. His parents have not yet forgiven Purvi and donot bother even ask about her wellbeing.

 **Next day, Rajat's room**

 **RajatM:** Rajat…tum aaj hi jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** haan Maa..woh duty se sirf 3 din chutti mili..

 **RajatM:** Rajat who..Binita ke chacha ki ek beti hai..Binita ke umar ki..toh..

 **Rajat (confused):** Toh..toh kya Maa?

 **rajatM:** tumne dekha hoga..tumhare shaadi me…Binita ke saath hi thi har rasam me?

 **Rajat:** Maa..seedhe seedhe batao..baat kya hai?

 **RajatM:** who..woh log uska byaah tumhare saath karwaana chahte hai..ab toh Binita ko jaake ek saal ho gaya hai…

 **Rajat (getting up):** KYAAA? Yeh kya keh rahi ho? Shaadi? Aur meri…Maaa..

 **RajatM:** toh isme kya bura kaha..sirf 23 saal ke ho tum..23 saal..zindagi aur padi hai..tumme kya kami hai..shaadi ke baad sirf ek din bitaaya tumne apni patni ke saath…kuch nahi bigdaa..haan keh do hamare liye…main chahti hoon tumhara ghar bas jaaye..tum bhi phir se hasoo..is ghar me pote potiyaan khele..

 **Rajat:** Maa..main…main tayyar nahi hoon..yeh galat hai..

 **RajatM:** kya galat hai? Arre tum apni zindagi akele nahi jee sakte..kitna mushkil hai…maan jaoo..mere baad tumhara kaun khayal rakhega haan?

 **Rajat:** Maa ..main apna khayal khud rakh sakta hoon….mere liye iss zindagi me ek shaadi kaafi hai..

 **RajatM (tears):** Rajat..bahes mat karo…maan jaoo….main tumhare haath jodti hoon..she folds her hands in front of him..

 **Rajat(helpless):** maa…please…mujhe jaldi koi faisla nahi karna hai…please..mujhe thoda waqt do..

 **City, Hostel**

 **Rajat (phone):** ji main Rajat bol raha hoon..mujhe Purvi se baat karni hai

 **Asha:** Purvi to anaath ashram gayi hai…dopahar se wahi hai..

 **Anaath ashram**

Purvi is playing with the kids. She is smiling and laughing with them. One small girl walks upto her. Purvi picks her up and bounces in the air. The kid gurgles in laughter.

 **Rajat:** Pari….

 **Purvi:** arre Rajat..tum…yahan..gaav se kab aaye?…sab log kaise hai? Swaran aur Binita ki barsi kaisi thi? Sab kuch theekh se ho gaya..

 **Rajat (smiles):** sab log theekh hai….barsi bhi theekh se ho gayi…tum bhi hoti toh acha hota..

 **Purvi (smile vanishes):** mera mann toh bahut tha..isliye ..yahan aa gayi..

 **Rajat:** yahan?

 **Purvi:** tumhe pata hai Swaran ko bache bahut pasand the..woh har mahine apne salary se anaath ashram ko kuch paise bhejte the..main bas unke jaane ke baad unke yaad me yeh kaam kar rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** sach maano toh yeh sab karke hi unke aatma ko sach me shaanti milegi….main bhi Binita ki yaad me aisa kuch karna chahta hoon..

 **Purvi:** who..maine tumse bina puche iss baar dono ke naam se paise bhar diye..tumhe tumhe bura toh nahi laga naa..

 **Rajat (admires):** Nahi Pari..bilkul bhi nahi..

The small girl comes again to Purvi and pulls her.

 **Purvi:** arre..kya baat hai..ruko Sneha…

Purvi runs behind her. The little girl takes her to a tree and points the fruit.

 **Purvi:** oh..tumhe yeh aam chahiye..ruko main deti hoon..

The girl nods her head as No. She shows her two hands indicating Purvi to pick her up.

 **Purvi (smile):** ohhh..toh tumhe khud aam todna hai..hmmm

Purvi lifts the girl up and stands on her toes trying to get Sneha reach the fruit. She misbalances and is about to fall, Rajat holds her. Purvi and Rajat look at each other sharply.

 **Rajat:** kya kar rahi ho Pari..gir jaati abhi..Purvi manages to just smile, she feels a bit odd. Sneha growls getting her attention again.

 **Purvi:** ohhh..sorry..aap bahut bhaari ho..aur main bahut choti..kaise karenge..

Rajat holds Sneha up from one side and together they manage to make her reach the branch. She plucks the fruit and is excited. She hugs both Rajat and Purvi bringing them closer to each other. Sneha suddenly wriggles herself out and Purvi and Rajat find their faces very close to each other. They end up looking into each others eyes…they find sadness, loneliness and pain..

 **Staff:** Madameji…aapki receipt tayyar hai…

Their eyelock is broken, they both walk towards the office. Purvi collects her receipt and Rajat later drops her to the hostel.

 **Rajat:** Pari…thank you..

 **Purvi:** kisliye?

 **Rajat:** aaj tumne mujhe ek wajah de di….muskurane ki…uss bachi ke saath waqt bitaake bahut acha laga..agli baar jab jaaogi mujhe saath le chalogi?

 **Purvi:** haan Rajat….main mahine me ek baar jaane ki soch rahi hoon..waise ek baat kahoon..muskurate huye tum bahut ache lagte ho..aise hi muskurate rehna..

 **Rajat(smiles):** tum bhi…Bye..

Purvi turns and comes inside the hostel. She is smiling. Rajat waits outside till he makes sure that she is inside the building. She turns and waves a bye. He waves to her too and leaves. Asha notices this with a small smile.

 **Purvi and Asha room**

 **Asha:** Purvi…aaj tum khush lag rahi ho..kya baat hai..

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi didi..woh Sneha ke saath khelke bahut acha laga..mann ko shaanti mil gayi..aaj toh Rajat bhi aaya tha..usse bhi bahut acha laga..

 **Asha:** Tum Rajat ko bachpan se jaanti ho naa?

 **Purvi:** haan..hum dono ek hi class me the..saath me padhe, khele…

 **Asha:** Kya tum usse Swaran se bhi zyaada jaanti ho?

 **Purvi:** Kya? Swaran? Yeh kaisa sawaal hai?

 **Asha:** main toh bas yunhi puch rahi thi…tumne bataya tha naa Swaran toh padhai ke baad army me bharti ho gaya..toh uss waqt toh zyaada samay Rajat ke saath rahi hogi?

 **Purvi (thinks):** haan..yeh baat toh sach hai..kabhi kabhi toh Rajat meri mann ki baat Swaran se pehle jaan leta hai…Swaran ke naa hone par usne mera bahut khayal rakha….jab Maami ne meri school chudaa di, Rajat ne mujhe padhaya…who mera sabse acha dost hai..

 **Asha:** toh tumhe bhi uska khayal rakhna chahiye naaa..

 **Purvi:** main? Didi aap kya bol rahi hai?

 **Asha (comes closer):** dekho..tum meri choti bahen ke jaise ho…main tumhara kabhi buraa nahi chahoongi….main tum dono ko bahut dino se dekh rahi hoon..tum dono ka jeevan bilkul ek jaisa hai…akela aur dukhi…aise me tumhe ek doosre ka sahara banna chahiye…ek doosre ko khushiyan baatni chahiye..kya pata shayad aisa karne se tum dono ki zindagi me phir se bahaar aa jaaye..

 **Purvi (getting up, confused):** Yeh..yeh…aap kya bol rahi hai Didi..…Rajat mere pati ka chota bhai hai…yeh sab..galat hai..please aisi baate mat kijiye..mere liye iss jeevan me ek hi pyaar hai – Swaran..

She quickly settles in her bed, switching the lights off. Asha sighs and goes to sleep.

 **Rajat's room**

He is thinking about what his mother has told abut marriage to another girl. Suddenly he remembers a past incident

 **Flashback**

 **Swaran's room**

 **Swaran** : kyun peeche pada hai chote..

 **Rajat:** bataiye naa…Pari ka favorite phool kya hai? Pata hai kya aapko?

 **Swaran (thinks):** hmmmmmm….haan Gendaa…

 **Rajat:** Galat…Pari ko gulab pasand hai..woh bhi halke peele waale..yeh bhi galat jawaab diya aapne..agla sawaal..

 **Rajat:** Pari ki favorite mithai kaunsi hai? Gulab jamun ya ladoo?

 **Swaran:** arre Chote…15 min se Kaun Banega Crorepati khele jaa raha hai..bas kar!

 **Rajat:** kya bhaiyya..jaldi aapki shaadi hai Pari ke saath..main toh sirf aapko tayyar kar raha hoon ..suhaag raat ke liye..

 **Swaran:** Suhaag raat me kya who quiz khelegi mere saath..pagal hai kya?

 **Rajat:** arre jaoo jaoo bhaiyya..woh apna Haricharan hai naa…Shambhu kaka ka ladka…uski pichle mahine shaadi huyi..toh usne bataya ..uski biwi ne suhaag raat pe aise do-chaar questions puch liye..iss buddhu ko kuch bhi pata nahi thaa..uski biwi ne ek hafte tak baat nahi ki..

 **Swaran (worried):** yaar chote..yeh toh bahut tension waali baat ho gayi…tum mere bagal waale kamre me rahoge naa..toh meri madat kar do please..

 **Rajat (blushing):** Kya bhaiyya..bhool gaye..meri bhi toh shaadi ussi din hai..

 **Swaran:** arre haan..ek kaam kar…mere liye tu hi Pari ke saath shaadi kar le…mujhse behtar toh tu hi usse jaanta hai..ekdum perfect Jodi rahegi..

 **Rajat (teasing):** Not a bad idea Bhaiyya..waise bhi Binita ekdum bachi hai..Pari ke saath koi mukabla nahi hai…chalo abhi baapu ko bataake aata hoon…Swaran bhaiyaa shaadi nahi kar rahe hai..Rajat gets up to wear his slippers. Swaran pulls him down and both have a friendly fight..

 **Swaran:** kya kahaa? Saale….haath todd doonga aisa kuch socha bhi toh..

 **Rajat:** main mazaak kar raha tha Bhaiyya..aapki biwi aapko Mubarak..

 **Swaran:** ek baat toh maanni padegi Chotte…kuch bhi ho jaaye…tum Pari ke saath apni dosti mat todna….tum dono ka rishta bahut khoobsurat hai..kisiki nazar naa lage..

 **Rajat:** ji bhaiyya…Pari meri best friend hai..main apna best friend aapko saup raha hoon…uska khayal rakhna..warna mujhse buraa koi nahi hogaa..

 **Flashback over**

Rajat turns to sleep, he closes his eyes but sees Purvi's sad eyes. He opens his eyes and gets up feeling restless..

 **Purvi's room**

Purvi tries hard to sleep and imagines Swaran's smiling face, but is surprised to see Rajat's smiling image instead.. She wakes up and drinks some water…

 **Something has changed in their lives ….**


	14. Chapter 14

Purvi and Rajat's lives have changed since the day they stared into each others eyes….

 **CID case investigation**

Rajat, Sachin and Nikhil are investigating a case. They are travelling in a car discussing the clues when they halt at traffic. A small girl comes up to their car window selling roses.

 **Sachin:** Rajat, ek minute..woh mujhe roses lene hai..

Nikhil and Rajat look at each other and smile.

 **Nikhil:** arre waah..aapki koi girlfriend hai…yeh baat toh pata hi nahi thi..

 **Sachin (blushes):** haan..kisiko bataya nahi hai..bas 6 mahine pehle hi usne haan kaha…koshish toh bachpan se kar raha hoon..

 **Nikhil:** Bachpan se?

 **Sachin:** haan…meri school friend hai…school time pe toh yaar-dost aise hi chidhaate the….phir college bhi saath kar liya…who apni studies ke liye doosre shaher chali gayi..tab ehsaas hua..ki yeh kuch aur baat hai…bas abhi 6 mahine pehle hi himmat ki aur….himmat ka phal meetha nikla….usne bhi haan kar di..

 **Nikhil:** aap serious ho? Shaadi kab kar rahe ho?

 **Sachin:** Shaadi….abhi mushkil se toh girlfriend bani hai..itni jaldi shaadi ke liye puchoonga kahin joota uthaake na maar de mujhe…arre..Rajat..kahan kho gaye?

 **Rajat (coming back from thoughts):** Kuch nahi..woh..bas kuch yaad aagaya..chaliye…chalte hai..

 **Flashback**

15 year old Rajat is walking back from school with his friends. They come across Purvi and her friends who are walking ahead..

 **Shyaam (village flirt):** Arre ….woh dekho ladkiyon ki toli…arrreee…Pushpaaaa…Pariiiii…zaraa mudke toh dekho….

 **Purvi (to her friends):** chup chaap aage dekhke chalo..yeh to pagal hai..the girls giggle..

 **Shyaam (coming ahead):** kya kaha Pari tune…pagal hoon main? Dikhaoo apna pagalpan..haan ..he holds her hand forcefully

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya kar rahe ho..chodo mera haath….

 **Shyaam:** abhi toh sirf haath pakda hai..aage dekh kya karta hoon..he tries to place another hand on her face, he feels a stinging slap on his face…

 **Rajat (angry):** Haath chodd….Pari..tu ghar jaa..

Shyaam leaves her hand, Purvi walks fast ahead with her friends. She turns back to see the boys have formed a circle, ready for a fight.

 **Shyaam: (angry):** tune mujhe maara…hota kaun hai tu? Tu uska taau hai ? ya baap hai?

 **Rajat:** tujhe usse kya hai...agli baar Pari ke saath badtameezi karne se pehle iss thappad ko yaad karna..

 **Shyaam (teases):** tu toh aise pilpila raha hai..jaise who teri joru(wife) hai..haan…hai kya?

Rajat grabs his collar and they get into a fight…Rajat's friends intervene and separate the two..

 **Rajat (angry):** chodo mujhe..teri toh main….

 **Shyaam (teasing):** Pari ke mard (husband) ko gussa aa gaya..hahahahaha…

Shyaam runs away from the spot, Rajat fumes in anger.

 **Ratan (Rajat's friend):** Gussa chod de Rajat..shaant ho jaa..tujhe pata hai naa Shyaam pagal hai..

 **Rajat:** usne meri Pari ko haath kaise lagaya..chodo mujhe…uska mooh todd doongaa..

 **Ratan:** Teri Pari? Bhool mat…pari ki shaadi tere bhai se pakki ho gayi hai bachpan me..

Rajat stops struggling. He realizes the truth. At that tender age Rajat was very possessive of Purvi. He straightens his shirt, picks his books and walks ahead to his house.

 **Flashback over**

 **Rajat (thinking):** Pata nahi…bachpan se ek alag khichaav hai, lagaav hai tumhare liye Pari..uss din ke baad maine jaan boojh ke tumse ek doori banayi rakhi…kahin yeh lagaav pyaar me naa badal jaaye isliye har baar apne aap ko rokaa..tum mere bhai ke liye bani thi..meri sirf dost thi…

 **Orphanage**

Rajat and Purvi are visiting the orphanage. The kids are playing with colored water balloons. Purvi sits and watches them from a distance.

 **Small boy (to Rajat):** police uncle, police uncle aap hamare team me aao naa..hum bade ladko ko harayenge..

Rajat joins the kids and they all indulge in a water balloon fight. Rajat is wet completely and soon starts sneezing.

Purvi calls him and searches for a towel to dry him. She gets none, so she uses her dupatta.

 **Purvi:** kya tum bhi chote bacho ki tarah khelne lage..kahin bukhaar ho gaya toh..

 **Rajat (sneezing):** achooo..nahi hoga..

 **Purvi(laughing):** tum bilkul nahi badle..yaad hai bachpan me holi ke baad hamesha bimaar padte the..

 **Rajat:** tumhari wajah se…jaan boojh ke mere chehre pe itna rang jo lagaati thi..

 **Purvi:** shayad ussi baat ki sazaa mili hai..saare rang chale gaye meri zindagi se..she walks inside

Rajat looks at Purvi walking inside. She still dresses in white. He spots something on her duppata and smiles. Purvi doesn't realise but while wiping Rajat's hairs, some color from his hair is on her duppata.

 **Rajat (smiling):** pari..wadaa karta hoon..tumhare zindagi me phir se rang le aaonga…

Purvi comes out sometime later carrying snacks for the kids and Rajat. She is walking carefully holding the tray when she feels something on her head. She looks up, it's a flower petal. She walks ahead and more petals fall on her. She sees small kids showering her with petals.

They all surround her and hand her one one yellow rose (her favorite color). At last Sneha hands a big bouquet with a sweet kiss.

 **Purvi:** yeh sab kya hai?

 **Sneha:** happy Birtthday Didi..

 **Purvi (remembering):** kya? Ohh..kisne bataya tumhe..

 **Sneha:** Police uncle ne…unhone hi phool diye…

She turns to see Rajat coming with other small kids with a small cake in his hand.

 **Rajat:** Chalo..abhi aapki didi se kaho..candle blow karne..chalo Pari..

Purvi looks at him without moving from her place. Rajat asks Sneha to get Purvi. Purvi reluctantly cuts the cake and feeds the cake pieces to the kids.

 **Sneha:** Police uncle..aap bhi khaaoo..

Rajat goes near Purvi, she hesitates to give the piece of cake.

 **Rajat:** arre..mujhe nahi khilaogi? Pari…

She with trembling hand picks a piece and feeds Rajat. His lips touch her finger, Purvi runs away from the place with tears streaming. Rajat rushes behind her.

 **Rajat:** Pari..ruko…rukoooo…kya hua?

Rajat catches up with her and holds her, trying to turn her to face him.

 **Rajat:** Pari..sunoh toh…kya hua? Bataoo mujhe?

 **Purvi:** chodd do mujhe…yeh sab..yeh sab kyun kar rahe ho? Mujhe nahi acha lagta hai…

 **Rajat:** Kya bol rahi ho? Main sirf tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon..Pari kab tak Swaran bhaiyya ke jaane ka gham manaoogi? Tumhari apni zindagi hai..isse jeeyo Pari..

 **Purvi (angry):** Main nahi bhool sakti Swaran ko..sunaa tumne…nahi bhool sakti hoon..nahi bhoolna chahti hoon unhe main..please mujhe chodd do…main haath jodti hoon..she walks off wiping her tears.

Purvi reaches her hostel alone. She reaches her room,when she sees Asha has decorated her room with balloons and there is a birthday card on the table.

 **Asha:** happy birthday Purvi….jaldi chalo…Zarina didi ne tumhare liye special khaana banaya hai..chalo..

She drags a reluctant Purvi out of room and takes her to the common hall. Everyone gathers and sing "Happy birthday". Abhijit comes and gives a small package. It's a book for Purvi.

 **Abhijit:** Janamdin Mubarak ho….Rajat kahan reh gaya? Usse bhi aana tha tumhare saath..usi ne toh yeh sab plan kiya…

Purvi looks up to Abhijit in shock and later goes to her room. Asha observes she is very silent and sober. There are many gifts and flowers placed on Purvi's table.

 **Asha:** Purvi..kya baat hai..aaj ke din aise mooh utra hua kyun hai…dekho..Rajat ne subah subah sabse pehle yeh peele phool bheje the tumhare liye..tum ashram chali gayi isliye yahin rakha..kitni koshish kar raha hai tumhare chehre pe ek muskaan lane ke liye..

Purvi gets up , goes to the flowers, touches them and in anger throws them away..

 **Asha (shock):** Purviiiii..yeh kya kar rahi hai? Kyun phek rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** main khush nahi rehna chahti..kyun mere saath yeh kar raha hai who..kyun?

She sits down and sobs.

 **Asha (holding her):** Kya baat hai Purvi? Mujhe nahi bataoogi..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** didi…main Swaran ko nahi bhoolna chahti..yeh sab..yeh sab karke kahin main unhe bhool na jaoo..

 **Asha (thinking):** Purvi..shayad tum dheere dheere Swaran ke jagah Rajat ko dekhne lagi ho….tum yeh manna nahi chahti ho…

Purvi is still crying at night, she closes her eyes and sees Rajat's face. She gets frustrated and holds the pillow tight.

 **Dear All, I intend to complete this story but am unable to update it regularly due to various reasons. I am happy that you all liked this story and would want to see me back in regular action. believe me I am trying my best too...just have some patience..**

 **Wish you all a very Happy Diwali !**


	15. Chapter 15

Rajat decides to step back a bit with his interactions with Purvi. He feels bad that she feels he is trying to make her forget Swaran.

 **One evening**

 **Rajat:** Pari..main 2 hafton ke liye ek mission pe jaa raha hoon…tum apna khayal rakhna..woh secret misson hai isliye main tumhe contact nahi kar sakta

 **Purvi:** Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna

 **Rajat:** Pari..tumse ek baat karni thi..mujhe maaf kardo please agar maine tumhara dil dukhaaya toh

 **Purvi:** aisa kyun keh rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** pari…tum meri sabse achi dost ho..main tumhe sirf khush dekhna chahta hoon..maine Bhaiyya se waada kiya hai..tumhara hamesha khayal rakhoonga…main yeh kabhi nahi chahta ki tum unhe bhool jaoo…yeh mumkin nahi hai main jaanta hoon..magar iss tarah ghut ghut ke jeena bhi toh galat baat hai…..tumhare khush hone se, hasne se Bhaiyaa khush hi honge..tumhe aage badhna chahiye..

 **Purvi:** Tum yeh sab mujhse keh rahe ho? Tum kya kar rahe ho apni zindagi me? Tum khush ho? Tum aage badh rahe ho?

 **Rajat (looking down):** Mujhe kya hua hai..main khush hoon..main aage badh raha hoon

 **Purvi:** Toh phir Shagun (Binita's cousin) ke saath shaadi kyun nahi kar lete? Maaji ko ab tak jawaab kyun nahi diya tumne?

 **Rajat (looks into her eyes):** Shagun? Uska kya lena iss sabse?

 **Purvi:** doosron ko kehna aasan hai…khud pe jab beetti hai naa tab baat alag ho jaati hai….agar tum mujhe khush dekhna chahte ho…toh pehle tum khud khush raho..aage badho..haath thaam lo Shagun ka…apni zindagi savaaro..

 **Rajat (hurt):** Pari..yeh kya ..yeh kya keh rahi ho? Main..phir se shaadi?

 **Purvi:** Rajat..tum mard ho…yeh zindagi akeli nahi jee jaa sakti..tumhari apni zaroorte hai, ichaayen hongi..kab tak aise akele rahoge..Maaji ki baat maan lo…..shaadi kar lo..

 **Rajat (angry, coming closer):** Kya zaroorte sirf mard ki hoti hai..aurat ki nahi? Kya ichaayen sirf mardo ko hoti hai? Aurton ko nahi? Agar aisi baat hai..tum kyun nahi shaadi kar leti…tum bhi apni zindagi akeli jeeyogi kya?

 **Purvi(angry):** Bas karo ! yeh sab..yeh sab sochna bhi mere liye paap hai….maine pehle bhi kaha hai..main Swaran ko nahi bhool sakti…

 **Rajat (coming closer):** Jhoooth….tum khush rehna chahti ho..magar jaan boojhkar apni khushiyon ko dabaa rahi ho….tumhare dil me bahut saare aashayen hai..zindagi me bahut kuch karna hai..magar iss samaaj ke darr se tum apne aap ko rok rahi ho…tum Swaran bhaiyya ka bahana banakar apne aap ko jeeteji maar rahi ho..

Purvi turns and slaps Rajat.

 **Rajat:** sachai kadvi lagi Pari…iss thappad ne bata diya mujhe…main chalta hoon..apna khayal rakhna..

Purvi is seated on the swing all alone thinking about Rajat's words. Asha comes back from work.

 **Asha:** Purvi..yahan akeli kyun baithi ho?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi didi..aise hi..

 **Asha:** acha..aaj mere office me ek exhibition tha..main kuch chudiyaan laayi hoon..pehenke dikhaoo toh..tumhare liye kharidi hai maine..

Purvi protests but Asha makes her wear some colorful thread bangles. They have various colors and have small beads that tinkle. Purvi looks at the colors and smiles. She had always loved to wear bangles. She smiles and tinkles them, she laughs at the sound they make – after all she is just a young woman..

 **Asha (happy):** Tumhe ache lage? Chalo iss shanivaar ko iski matching salwaar kameez lenge..peela suit acha lagega..hai naa?

 **Purvi (confused):** Nahi..nahi..woh main…mujhe nahi chahiye..she starts removing the bangles.

Asha stops her and looks into her eyes.

 **Asha:** Purvi..ek baat poochoon..sach sach batana..kya tumhe chudiyaan pasand hai?

 **Purvi:** haan..haan..mujhe chudiyaan bahut pasand hai..bahut…yeh sab rang, yeh khushboo…magar mujhe nahi chahiye yeh sab..

 **Asha:** Kyun Purvi? Kyun nahi chahiye yeh sab?

 **Purvi:** Swaran ke marne ke baad yeh sab..yeh sab paap hai…

 **Asha:** ek baat puchoon…kya tumne yeh rang, khushboo yeh sab Swaran se shaadi ke baad hi apni zindagi me le aayi? Yeh sab toh bachpan se har ladki ko uske maa baap dete hai…toh phir pati ke jaane ke baad kiss haq se apne aap ko rok rahi ho…tum choti ho, jawaan ho….zindagi me khushiyan aur bhi hai…aage badho Purvi..Rajat ki baat maan lo..

Purvi looks with shock at Asha's face..

 **Asha:** aise chauko mat Purvi…Rajat aa chuka hai tumhare dil me…tum rok nahi paayi ho usse..yeh galat nahi hai Purvi…isse maan lo…apnaoo..

Purvi is completely stunned and she just walks ahead in disbelief.

At night, Asha is asleep, Purvi is sitting all alone by the window, watching the lights at a distance. She looks at the colorful bangles and tinkles them.

 **Flashback**

 **Village fair**

All kids are enjoying the village fair – going in merry go rounds, eating ice cream and popcorn. Purvi stands in front of the glass bangles shop.

 **Purvi:** mamaaji…who peeli chudi laa dijiye naa..

 **Maamaji:** Haan..aaja..chutki..tu bhi chal..

Mamaaji gets both girls colorful bangles. They are happy and jumping in joy. Maami comes and buys some bangles for herself. The shopkeeper quotes the total price and its more than what Mamaaji has.

 **Mamaaji:** arre..chutki ki maa..mere paas toh itne paise nahi hai..ek kaam karo..tum agle hafte gaav ke haat (market) me kharid lo..

 **Maamiji (angry):** Kyun ji…main toh yehi chudiyaan loongi

 **Maama:** Toh phir chutki ke liye rehne do..waise bhi who choti hai..usko rubber waali laa denge..kahin kaanch ki chudi lag naa jaye use..

 **Maamiji:** Kaise baap ho..apni ek lauti bachi ka dil dukhaaoge? Ehhh Pari..yeh kya tere haathon me itni saari chudiyaan..iski shaadi hai kya? Utaar..waise bhi ghar me kaam karte waqt sab toot hi jaayengi..

 **Purvi (hiding hands):** maami…rehne do naa..meri saari saheliyaan school me pehenti hai..

 **Maami (removing them):** unn sab ke maa baap apne paiso se laakar dete hai…yahan hamare paas ped me paise nahi lage hai..yeh lo bhaiyya..hame yeh chudiyaan nahi chahiye..ab paise dijiye chutki ke baapu..

Maami walks away with Chutki, leaving Purvi in tears.

 **Rajat:** arre..pari..yahan kya kar rahi hai? Chal naa..wahan jadoogar ka khel shuru ho raha hai..arre ro kyun rahi hai

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..meri shaadi me mujhe koi chooiyaan laakar nahi dega…

 **Rajat:** kya bol rahi hai? Shaadi, choodiyan?

Purvi explains the whole incident.

 **Rajat:** bas..itni si baat..main hoon naa..tumhara best friend..waada karta hoon..tumhari shaadi me har rang ki choodiyan main kharid ke laaoonga..ab toh haso..

 **Purvi (smile):** sach…kitne rango ki?

True to his promise Rajat had gifted Purvi a huge box of colorful and beautiful glass bangles of various colors and styles…

 **Flashback over**

Purvi touches the bangles softly and again makes them tinkle. She goes softly to Asha's dressing table. She picks up a small bindi and with hesitation wears it and looks at the mirror.

 **Swaran face:** Bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…

Purvi covers her face..

She feels, Swaran trying to open her hands, she reluctantly opens her eyes and finds herself staring into the smiling, handsome face of Rajat !

 **Next morning**

Its been a week since Rajat has gone to his secret mission and Purvi is feeling restless since last night.

 **Zarina didi:** arre Purvi….kahan khoyi ho? Kabse chaai padi hai saamne…

 **Purvi:** ji..woh..mera mann nahi hai..

 **Zarina didi:** aaj naashta bhi nahi khaaya ..kya baat hai…tabiyat toh theekh hai na? padhaai me itna ghum ho gayi ho ki khaane pe koi dhyaan nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…subah se mannn bahut bechain hai…main chalti hoon…der ho rahi hai mujhe..

Purvi picks her bag and leaves the canteen, when she freezes in her place watching TV screen. A news channel is beaming breaking news of a foiled terror attack in a high security government institution. The screen is showing that many brave officers have laid down their lives in the operation including some CID officers who were undercover.

Purvi falls with a thud, breathing heavily. Asha comes and holds her.

 **Asha:** Purvi..Purvi….kya hua? Zarinaaa didi..paani laayiye..yeh behosh ho gayi..

They all take her to her room. They call the doctor and try sprinkling water on her.

 **Asha :** Purvi….aankhen kholo..

Purvi slowly opens her eyes, looking shocked and immediately gets up like a spring.

 **Purvi (worried):** Didi..kahin..Rajat..Rajat theekh hoga naa…usse kuch nahi hua naa..boliye naa..

 **Abhijit:** Rajat ko kuch nahi hua Purvi..woh zinda hai magar..

 **Purvi:** sach…sach me who zindaa hai…magar…magar kya sir?

 **Abhijit:** abhi abhi mere chote bhai Nikhil ka phone aaya tha…Rajat zinda hai..magar bahut ghayal hai…uske bachne ki ummeed bahut kam hai..

 **Purvi:** nahi..nahi…yeh nahi ho sakta…nahi ho sakta..main milna chahti hoon….mujhe milna hai Rajat se..woh mujhe chodke nahi jaa sakta…nahi jaa sakta..

 **Will Purvi be able to meet Rajat? will this make Purvi realise she has fallen in love with Rajat? When will Rajat realise the same?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies for the late update...read on further...**

Nikhil accompanies a crying Purvi to see Rajat in a nearby city. Rajat and some colleagues had joined the local police for an undercover operation. He now is in the hospital battling for his life.

 **Nikhil:** Tum yahi ruko Purvi..main dekhke aata hoon

Nikhil talks with the doctor and Sachin, who is also injured.

 **Sachin:** Nikhil..acha hua tu aa gaya..Rajat ko urgently blood ki zaroorat hai..main bas wahi arrange karne jaa raha hoon…tum yahi rehna…

 **Purvi:** Nikhil bhaiyya…Rajat kaisa hai?

 **Nikhil:** Purvi…tum baitho yahan…Sachin sir blood arrange karne gaye hai…

 **Purvi:** Main dekhna chahti hoon ek baar…

Nikhil takes her to the ward, she can see him from the small window outside. He is bandaged over all, and is breathing heavily.

 **Purvi (tears, in mind):** Rajat…nahi..please…haar mat manna…tum bas theekh ho jaoo..main tumhari har baat manoongi…mujhe akela chodke mat jaana…main zinda nahi reh paoongi…

She watches in horror as he breathes heavily and the nurse rushes out to call the doctor. Purvi looks in alarm and confusion and walks inside quickly.

 **Purvi (tears, holding his hand):** Rajatt….Rajjat…main aa gayi hoon..tum akele nahi ho…main hoon…dekho…himmat se kaam lo…please..mujhe chodke mat jaoo…

Rajat opens his eyes, looks at a crying Purvi and starts breathing more heavily. He grips her hand, the doctor and nurses arrive and take him away urgently.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Mujhe himmat nahi haarni chahiye…is waqt Rajat ke saamne kamzor nahi hona hai…bas bhagwaan pe bharosa rakhna hai..

She walks out determinedly and sits and prays to the goddess.

After long hours the doctors come out of the operation theatre and Nikhil and Sachin go ahead.

 **Sachin:** doctor, Rajat kaisa hai?

 **Doctor:** yeh ek miracle hai..he is safe now..naa jaane kiski duaa ka asar hai…maut ke mooh se waapas aaya hai…bahut weak hai magar…

 **Sachin:** Thank you so much doctor…

Nikhil rushes to give the good news to Purvi

 **Nikhil:** Purvi….Purviiii…khush khabri hai..Rajat bach gaya..

Purvi opens her eyes, and thanks the goddess.

 **Purvi (happy):** Devi Maa ki kripa hai..sach Nikhil Bhaiyya..kahan hai?

 **Nikhil:** abhi room me shift karenge…behosh hai magar…

Later, Purvi and Nikhil keep vigil on Rajat while he is unconscious. Late at night, Rajat stirs in his sleep. He looks around and sees a girl sleeping at his feet. He wishes to drink water, and tries to get the water from the bedside table. The noise wakes up Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? Rajat..Rajat..tum..tum theekh ho? Kya chahiye?

 **Rajat (throat dry):** Paa..paani..

Purvi grabs a glass of water and hands it to Rajat, who cannot take it as he is weak. She looks around Nikhil is not in the room, she doesn't know what to do..

 **Purvi:** Main..main kisiko bulati hoon..she goes to the door, when she hears Rajat gasp in pain and thirst.

 **Rajat:** paani…paani..

Purvi has no choice but goes near Rajat's bed, his eyes are closed and he is dying of thirst. Purvi takes a deep breath and sits on the bed and supports Rajat with her right hand, his body is hot to touch, he needs all of her of strength. He manages to get propped up, Purvi spoons water into his lips slowly, he drinks it.

She gently makes her sleep back on the pillow and pats his forhead, he sleeps. Purvi's hands are still trembling, she and Rajat were too close to each other. Nikhil enters the room.

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyya..aap kahan gaye the?

 **Nikhil:** who..ACP sir ka phone aaya tha..kya hua?

 **Purvi:** ji who…Rajat ko paani chahiye thaa…toh usliye..

 **Nikhil:** ohh…

Next morning, Rajat finally wakes up from his sedative and sees Nikhil in front.

 **Nikhil (relief):** welcome back sirji…aapne toh daraa diyaa hum sab ko…

 **Rajat (weak smile):** itni jaldi nahi maroonga…abhi desh ki bahut seva karni baaki hai..

 **Nikhil:** hmm..filhaal toh aapko sevaa ki zaroorat hai..2 weeks tak iss bed ko chodd ke nahi jaa sakte aap..

 **Rajat (trying to get up):** Kya? 2 hafte..main toh aaj hi jaa raha hoon

 **Purvi:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai..bade hero ban rahe ho..jo bola hai doctor ne wohi karo..agar bed se uthe main khud tumhari taang todd doongi..

 **Rajat (surprised):** Pari..tu yahan…Nikhil…yeh kya hai..isse kyun laaye yahan?

 **Nikhil:** inhone bahut zidd ki..laana hi pada..

 **Rajat:** koi zaroorat nahi hai…isse aaj ke aaj waapas bhej do..main apni dekhbaal khud kar sakta hoon..he tries to get up but cannot.

 **Nikhil:** Arre..maine kaha naa 2 hafte tak aap bed se nahi uthenge..

 **Purvi (hurt):** agar tumhe pasand nahi hai..toh main jaa rahi hoon..main bhool gayi thi..main toh sirf ek ladki hoon..main tumhare kya kaam aa sakti hoon..

 **Rajat (angry):** Pagal mat bano…2 hafte baad tumhare exams hai..padhai ka kya hoga? Mere peeche apna future mat barbaad karo..

Nikhil senses the friends should be left alone. He excuses himself faking a phone call.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..dekho tum maut ke mooh se aaye ho…itne ghayal ho…tumhara khayal kaun rakhega?

 **Rajat:** tum rehne do..gaav se maa ko bula loonga..

 **Purvi (hurt):** Theekh hai…main kaun lagti hoon tumhari…koi baat nahi..Nikhil bhaiyya ke aate hi main chali jaoongi..

 **Nikhil:** sorry, woh Abhijit bhaiyya ka phone aaya tha..aapke baare me pooch rahe the who Sir..Purvi tum chinta mat karo..Bhaiyya ne who naari niketan me baat karli hai..tumhe permission mil gayi hai 2 hafte wahan rehne ke liye…main hotel me reh loonga..

 **Rajat (sternly):** Nikhil…tum aaj dopahar ki gaadi se hi Pari ko waapas bhej do…mere Maa Bapu ko inform kar do..woh aa jayenge mera khayal rakhne..

Purvi walks out of the room angry and sad. She says a small bye to Rajat and proceeds with Nikhil to the railway station. There is some time for the train to come, she sits on the bench. She feels bad about leaving Rajat in this situation and going away. Her mind and body refuse to leave the place. There is an announcement that the train is delayed by 30 mins.

Her mind flashes back – all she can think is how Rajat has helped her, guided her all her life – made her smile when she was sad, encourage her while others pulled her down, educated her when her aunt stopped her studies, stood by her when her in laws insulted her and even now he just cares for her future..

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya pari…tum kabse itni swaarthi ban gayi…har baar Rajat ne apni dosti nibhayi…aur tum aaj usse aise chodd ke jaa rahi ho…hey Devi Maa..mera dil nahi manta aise jaane ko..main kya karoon..

 **Hospital**

 **Rajat (thinking):** Pari..main jaanta hoon maine aaj dil dukhaaya tumhara..mere yeh nayi zindagi bhi tumhari hi prarthna ka fal hai main yeh jaanta hoon..yeh bhi jaanta hoon..jabse meri khabar suni hai tumne naa theekh se kuch khaaya hoga ya piyaa hogaa….sach puco toh mujhe bahut acha laga ki tum aayi..magar main darta hoon..pata nahi..tumhe apne kareeb rakhne se darta hoon..

Rajat calls his parents.

 **Rajat:** Baapu …aap kaise ho? Maa kaisi hai?

 **RajatF:** Hum sab theekh hai..magar Neelam beti ki haalat theekh nahi hai..

 **Rajat (concerned):** Kyun kya hua? Didi ke ghar me sab theekh hai na?

 **RajatF:** Neelam apne ghar me seediyon se gir gayi..uski taang toot gayi hai..ek mahine tak pilaster chadhaya hai..tumhari Maa ko uske paas hi chodne jaa raha tha…ghar ka kaam, 2 bacho ki dekhbaal me haath bataane ab hum hi kaam aayenge naa..main bhi ek hafta rehne waala hoon..phir yahan fassal ki kataayi bhi hai…mujhe toh majbooran waapas aana hi hoga..

 **Rajat:** Ohhh…acha aap unka khayal rakhiye…

 **RajatF:** Tum kaise ho? Arre masterji bata rahe the..woh bade shaher me kuch haadsa hua jisme kuch CID waale bhi the..tum bhi the kya?

 **Rajat:** Haan..main bhi tha..magar mujhe kuch nahi hua..main theekh hoon..mere kuch saathi ghayal hai..bas unka khayal rakh raha hoon..meri chinta mat kijiye..

 **RajatF (relieved):** Chalo..Devi Maa ki kripa aise hi bani rahe..acha who Shagun ke baapu tumhare jawaab ka intezaar kar rahe hai..main kya kahoon..

 **Rajat (biting his lips):** Baapu…kuch din aur..abhi bahut kaam hai..main jaldbazi me kuch faisla nahi lena chahta..acha main phone rakhta hoon…mujhe jaana hai…

Rajat keeps the phone down and is in deep thought. He sees a hand in front of him which has some tablets.

 **Rajat (without looking up):** Sister..yahan rakh dijiye..main baadme khaa loonga..

Suddenly he feels a hand pinch his nose, he opens his mouth in reflex. The tablets are put in his mouth followed by a sip of water. He swallows it and coughs. A hand pats his head and finally he sees the face of Purvi in front of him.

 **Rajat (coughing):** Pari..yeh kya tareeka hai..tumhe jaane ko kaha thaa na…

 **Purvi:** Bachpan se hi davaai khaane me aalsi ho…maine dekha hai maaji tumhe aise hi zabrdsati dawaai khilaaya karti thi..ab chalo….15 min ke andar yeh juice bhi peelo…warna phir se naak pakdoongi..

 **Rajat: (angry):** Kyun kar rahi ho yeh sab..jaao yahan se..main apna khayal khud rakh sakta hoon..yahan pe nurses aur doctor bhi hai..

 **Purvi (closes his mouth):** Chupp ! ekdum Chupp…tum mujhe daato, maaro kuch bhi karo..main nahi jaane waali hoon..samjhe tum…tumhe theekh kiye bina nahi jaaongi…kitni mushkil se tumhari jaan bachi hai tum jaante ho…main tumhe aise me akele nahi chodd sakti…aaj tak meri zindagi me mere bhalaayi karne me kabhi tum peeche hatte..nahi naa..toh bas…ab meri baari hai…samjhe tum ! ab chup kyun ho?

 **Rajat (signaling to remove her hand):** ek toh khud hi mooh bandh karti ho..phir puchti ho…chup kyun ho..Pari mujhe tumhari fikar hai..itne saalon ke baad padhai kar rahi ho..tumhare exams hai…mera kya hai..main theekh ho jaoonga..tumhe apni padhai pe dhyaan dena hai..

 **Purvi (tears):** Rajat…jitni fikar tum meri karte ho..main bhi utni fikar tumhari karti hoon..aur ab iss duniya me hai hi kaun mera…sirf ek tum ho…please…meri baat maanlo…mere mann ki shaanti ki liye…please…she sobs..

 **Rajat (feels awkward):** Arre..Pari..yeh kya..ronaa bandh kar pehle..acha theekh hai..tum jeet gayi..basss…magar meri ek shart hai…apni padhai nahi chodogi…waada?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** waada..they both shake hands and again without knowing they get engaged in an eye lock…

There is a knock on the door. Its Nikhil who has come with food and juice.

 **Purvi:** acha hua bhaiyya aap aagaye….chalo Rajat..juice peelo…tum nahi uthoge..

Nikhil watches as Purvi props up Rajat and makes him gently drink the juice….


	17. Chapter 17 (Note)

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your messages. It makes me glad that there are people who are interested in this story...

The journey in fanfiction and my second pregnancy started almost together...I used to always remark that there are two brains working together and writing the words, thinking of plots...

Life was chugging along and we all were eagerly awaiting the arrival of our young writer in early January 2018.

Unfortunately my baby's life was meant to be like these stories - short and sweet - he passed away in my womb (my 8th month of pregnancy). I developed a severe case of pre-eclampsia (pregnancy related blood pressure disease) that lead to his untimely death...

It was a baby boy and I lovingly named him Kaavin...(it means handsome in Tamil, my mother tongue)...

its been 3 weeks that Kaavin left us to go back to where he came from...Hopefully he is safe and painfree...that's all I pray and wish for him...

as you all can understand we are still grieving his loss, its like I have lost the zest to write...I want to write but right now without my sweet partner, I am at loss of words...

I am trying to be strong for the people around me esp my husband and daughter...I shall be back soon..to write in memory of my best man - Kaavin !

please keep him in your prayers...

Regards,

Seeta (fancypari)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello All,**

 **I am back with my new chapter..read it and let me know if you like it...**

Purvi takes good care of Rajat just like a mother would of a child. They spend a lot of time together. As promised by Purvi, she spends time at night studying for her upcoming exams.

Rajat gets discharged and goes to his rented house which he shares with Nikhil and Vineet.

 **Saturday morning**

 **Nikhil (getting up):** Yawwwwnnnn…good morning sirji….

 **Rajat (lying on bed):** Good morning? Yahan good afternoon hone ko hai…aur subah se naa hi chai naa nashta naseeb hua hai..

 **Nikhil:** Vineet kahan hai…aaj toh uski baari hai kitchen me kaam karne ki..

 **Rajat:** who toh soya hua hai..yaar meri bhi majboori hai..warna ab tak toh maine raat ka khaana bhi bana liya hota..

The bell rings…

Nikhil yawns and goes to open the door. He still has his eyes closed when he hears a girl's shriek !

 **Nikhil (opening eyes, surprise):** Kya hua? Kaun hai?...

 **Purvi (eyes closed with hands):** Main hoon bhaiyya..Purviii..woh..aap..tshirt..

Nikhil then realizes he is is still in his night pajamas and without a tshirt..

He runs inside and slams his door shut.

 **Rajat:** arre..aise kyun bhaag raha hai? Kaun aaya hai?Nikhiiiil…..

Purvi hears Rajat's voice and goes to his room.

 **Rajat (surprise):** Pariiiiiii..tu…aise achanak?

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** Rajattt..tum aaj bhi nahi badle..besharam hi ho..

 **Rajat:** Tu kahan badli…kahin bhi bina bataye aa jaati hai….Nikhiiil…Vineeeett..meri tshirt…

Both donot come out as they are getting fresh.

 **Rajat:** yeh dono kahan reh gaye…who meri tshirt..his hand is still bandaged and he cannot wear it without somebody's help.

 **Purvi:** main..main madat kar doon…

 **Rajat (awkward):** Nahi..woh..main..kar loonga..he tries to pick his tshirt but it hurts..

 **Rajat:** ahhhhhh..

 **Purvi (eyes open):** Kya hua?..turning her face away…main help kar deti hoon..

She looks down and comes closer to Rajat. She helps him wear his tshirt. Her face is very close to his and Rajat watches her closely, her downcast eyes, her sharp nose, rose petal like lips. A very tiny black mole (til) adorns the edge of her lips.

Purvi finally looks up to his eyes, but becomes slightly uncomfortable as his gaze is fixed somewhere around her lips.

 **Purvi (coughs):** Rajat…Rajat….

 **Rajat (averting his eyes):** Haan..woh…baitho..Nikhil ko bulata hoon chai ke liye..Nikhiiiiiiil….

 **Purvi:** Mujhe chai nahi chahiye…main toh abhi peekar aayi hoon…

 **Rajat:** acha toh mere liye bana laao..maine abhi tak chai nahi pii hai..aur haan adrak zyaada, cheeni kum..

 **Nikhil:** arre Purvi…tum sirji ke liye chaai banaa rahi ho..woh humne bhi nahi piii hai..toh…..

 **Purvi:** Haan kyun nahi..aap logon ne kuch khaaya? Main banaa doon?

 **Vineet:** Haan..woh omlette? Aapko koi problem toh nahi hai naa?

 **Rajat:** Usse kya problem hogi…uska favorite kaam hai..khaana banana..Purvi looks at him open mouthed..

 **Rajat:** aise kya dekh rahi ho…bachpan se jaanta hoon tumhe..jaao kitchen uss taraf hai..mere omlette me mirch zyaada…jaldi karo..bahut bhookh lagi hai..

 **Purvi (hands on hips):** Tum toh aise hokum chala rahe ho jaise tum mere pati ho…they both suddenly become awkward…..Purvi bites her lips, wipes the tears that spring in her eyes…

 **Purvi (turning to go away):** who..main…chaai..chaai banati hoon…

Purvi goes inside the kitchen. She gasps as the kitchen is messy.

 **Purvi (shouting):** Chai patti kahan hai? Aur cheeni toh hai ni nahi….

 **Vineet (hitting hand on head):** Arre…main kal bhool gaya..abhi laata hoon kiraane ki dukaan se..

 **Purvi:** aap logon ko omlette khaana hai….ande toh hai hi nahi….

 **Nikhil:** main phone karta hoon Vineet ko..woh le aayega..he calls him..

 **Nikhil:** arre..iska phone toh yahi hai..lagta hai mujhe hi jaana hoga..main abhi aaya..

Nikhil and Vineet leave the house to bring sugar and eggs. Purvi sighs and picks a broom to clean the kitchen. She is sweeping under the fridge and suddenly screams aloud, she spots a dead cockroach. Rajat is in bedroom and he comes out to the kitchen. He touches Purvi's shoulders when she turns and hugs him tight, shivering..

Rajat steps back to the wall because of Purvi's body weight on him and he has only one hand for balance. Purvi hugs him tighter, Rajat embraces her with his one hand and touches her cheek with his.

Purvi's breathing speeds up on this touch, Rajat speaks softly in her ears..

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Pari?

Purvi feels her breath returning to normal, feels embarrassed. Their embrace loosens but Purvi's hands are on his chest and Rajat's one hand is on her waist. Purvi looks in his eyes – the dark brown orbs, she gets attracted to it and moves closer. Rajat's gaze shifts to her lips to the tiny black til near the edge of her lips. He looks on hypnotized and raises his thumb to feel it.

Purvi draws in a sharp breath and closes her eyes as his thumb grazes it…..she holds his tshirt tight.

 **Rajat (soft, sensous):** Pari..yeh til….Purvi lets out a low hiss..her lips tremble as she feels hot breath on them,she almost touches her lips with Rajat, when they hear the doorbell ring.

They both snap back, look embarrassed at each other. Purvi's eyes open wide as she realizes what would have happened, she turns and opens the fridge, searching for nothing, giving herself some time to compose.

Rajat wants to still speak to her, he is embarrassed himself and moves a step ahead, when the bell rings again. He goes to open the door to let Vineet and Nikhil in.

Rajat maintains his distance throughout afternoon, not meeting his eyes with Purvi's. Purvi is fighting the emotions in her heart – she is constantly reminded of the closeness, Rajat's gaze, his touch and the kiss that almost happened between them.

 **Night**

 **Purvi (pov):** aaj jo hua..hamare beech..mujhe bura kyun nahi laga? Main aur Rajat….aise…magar main toh Swaran se pyaar karti hoon…..haan main…toh Swaran se pyaar..she shuts her eyes and tears flow out.

She feels a hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and is surprised to see Swaran in front of her.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Swarannn?..aap? aap..yahan? aap kahan gaye the?

 **Swaran (imagination):** Main toh hamesha tumhare paas hi hoon..tumhare dil me..kahin tum mujhe bhool toh nahi gayi naa?

 **Purvi (shocked, turn her face away):** Nahi…nahi toh…main aapko kaise bhool sakti hoon..main..main aapko bhoolna nahi chahti hoon..nahi bhool sakti hoon main..

 **Swaran:** tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?

 **Purvi (looks up, thinks):** ….Ha..Haan..

 **Swaran:** Toh aankhen bandh karke mujhe yaad karo.

Purvi closes her eyes and tries to remember Swaran, she opens her eyes in flash.

 **Swaran:** Kya hua Pari? Tumne kise dekha?

Purvi closes her eyes tightly, but opens again with disbelief.

 **Swaran (in her ears):** Woh main nahi hoon…woh Rajat hai…

 **Purvi (guilty):** Nahi…nahi..yeh nahi ho sakta..yeh galat hai..galat hai..

 **Swaran:** kya galat hai Purvi? Tumhe apne pyaar ka ehsaas ho gaya hai…Raja ab tumhare liye dost se badhkar ho gaya hai..woh bahut pehle se tumhare liye dost se badhkar raha hai..tum ne uss rishte ko jabardasti dosti maan liya..

 **Purvi (surprised):** yeh kya keh rahe ho aap? Aap mera pehla pyaar ho..

 **Swaran:** Haan..main tumhara pehla pyaar hoon..magar Rajat bhi tumhara pyaar hai..

 **Purvi (hiding face in hands):** Nahi..main aapko dhokaa nahi de sakti..

 **Swaran:** Nahi Pari..tumne mujhe aaj tak dhoka nahi diya…aur Rajat se pyaar karke bhi tum mujhe dhokaa nahi de rahi ho..tum jaanti ho maine jaane se pehle Rajat se kyun kaha ki who tumhara khayal rakhe?

 **Purvi (opens her eyes):** Kyun?

 **Swaran (smiles):** Kyunki iss duniya me tumhe apne jaan se bhi zyaada pyaar karne waala mere baad agar koi hai toh woh sirf Rajat hai….tumhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata mujhse zyaada who tumhe samajhta hai, jaanta hai….apne aasoo pocho Pari….main bahut khush hoon…Rajat ko apnaoo Purvi…..main chalta hoon

Purvi looks around, Swaran is nowhere to be seen…she is confused…

She sits down on the bed thinking on the conversation between herself and Swaran…various images of moments spent with Rajat flash before her eyes …their childhood, how they played together, how he used to teach her, various small gifts he used to buy for her, their childish fights….she smiles and wipes her tears…

She goes near the open window of her room, a gentle breeze flows, she feels nice and remembers the kitchen scene again. She blushes pink….

 **Purvi (mind):** Yeh..yeh kya ehsaas hai…naya hai…kya yeh pyaar hai?...she gazes at the moon shining in the dark sky…

 **Purvi realizes her love...will Rajat also realise his love?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers and reviewers,**

 **Thank you for your well wishes. I am much better now. its been 2-3 days since I started writing again. I hope you guys like it..**

 **Rajat (mind):** Yeh..aaj..Pari ke saath…maine kaise yeh hone diyaa..magar kuch hua toh nahi…lekin agar ho jaata toh..

He shuts his eyes in frustration; Purvi's angelic face comes in front of his eyes.

 **Rajat (smiling, thinking):** ek baat toh hai..bahut pyaari hai Pari..uski who badi aankhen, gulab jaise hoth, kamar tak uske kaale baal, aur uske hothon ke paas who chota sa til..pata nahi aaj pehli baar dekha uss til ko….

He remembers the kiss that almost happened in the kitchen. Without a warning the wedding picture of Swaran and Purvi flashes in front of his eyes…

 **Rajat (guilty):** nahi..yeh main kya soch raha hoon Pari ke baare me..woh meri dost hai..aur…aur Swaran bhaiyya ka pyaar….yeh galat hoga….mujhe apne aap ko sambhaalna hoga….

He wipes the tears that flow from his eyes. He feels a sweet pain in his heart.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kyun yeh meetha dard ho raha hai mujhe…kyun main Pari ko bhool nahi paa raha hoon..

 **Rajat 's heart:** Rajatt…tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai….

 **Rajat's mind:** Nahi Rajat…yeh galat hai..

His heart and mind are in a tussle now. Rajat looks out of the window at the shining moon…..

…..Purvi is gazing at the moon too enjoying being in love with her best friend. A breeze flows and Purvi closes her eyes imagining Rajat's hot breath on her cheeks. She opens her eyes and turns blushing,looking down.

She slowly raises her face up and glances at her reflection in the mirror. A minute later she sees her true self and the smile starts to disappear and tears make their way in her eyes.

She hears various voices in her ears….

 _Yaad rakh ab tu vidwaah hai…teri zindagi me koi rang nahi hai….tumhe khush hone ka koi adhikaar nahi hai….._

Some disturbing images appear in front of her eyes – her bangles being broken, the sindoor wiped off her forehead, her long hair cut short, white saree…..

The various abuses and taunts she had to hear…..

 _Arre..iss vidwah ka mooh dekh liya..abshagun ho gaya…yeh daayan hai daayan..paida hote hi maa ko khaa gayi..2 saal ki umar me apne baap ko bhi nigal gayi…ab bhi pet nahi bhara toh shaadi ke agledin apne pati aur devraani ko khaa gayi..khud toh vidwaah ho gayi..apne devar ka bi ghar ujaad diya isne.._

Purvi shuts her ears and sobs loudly sitting on the floor. She is angry – angry with herself, her destiny…

 **Purvi (angry, mind):** KYUNNN? Kyunnn aisi kismat di mujhe…kya mujhe khush hone ka koi haq nahi…kya main sach much abshaguni hoon? Kya mujhse jude har insaan ki zindagi me sirf dukh hi dukh hoga…she cries…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Meri wajah se pehle hi Rajat ne itna dukh dekh liya hai..maine uski saari khushiyaan cheen li jab ki usne aaj tak mujhe sirf khushiyaan di hai…main usse aur dukh nahi de sakti….main apne pyaar ko apne dil me dabaa ke rakhoongi…

Purvi sobs bitterly…she has killed her love for Rajat !

The next day she informs Rajat and goes back to her hostel.

 **CID bureau**

It's a normal morning. Everyone is busy. Nikhil and Vineet enter.

 **Nikhil:** hoshiyaar..savdhaan….CID-local police ke undercover mission ke hero yaani ki 'Inspector Rajat Singh' urf hamare pyaare 'Sirji' padhaar rahe hai..

Everyone get up and welcome Rajat into the bureau.

 **Daya:** welcome back Hero..ab tabiyat kaisi hai?

 **Rajat:** ekdum theekh hoon Daya sir..

 **ACP:** Well done Rajat ! bahut acha kaam kiya tumne….

 **Freddy:** Arre sir…aapko jab hospital me dekha tha uss blast ke baad…socha nahi tha aaj itni jaldi hamare saamne khade honge..

 **Shreya:** Haan sir…sach me..kya haalat thi aapki…lagta hai yeh doctor kaafi acha hai…

 **Nikhil:** Haan doctor to acha hai….magar Sirji ka itni tezi se theekh hone ka credit to inka khayal rakhne 'waali' ko jaata hai..

 **Shreya:** kya? Rakhne waali? Kaun hai yeh Nikhil..Rajat sir aap toh chupe rustam nikle..

 **Rajat (shy):** Kya bol rahe ho Nikhil..woh sirf meri dost hai..

 **Shreya:** Dooooooooostttttt….hmmmmmmm…who bhi ladki?

 **Rajat:** Shreya…aisa kuch nahi hai..woh ..Pari meri bachpan ki dost hai..hum dono saath me pale badhe hai….woh..woh mere Swaran bhaiyya ki biwi hai…aur Bhaiyaa iss duniya me nahi hai..

 **Shreya:** Ohh..sorry sir..mujhe pata nahi tha..I am sorry..

Everyone gets back to work. Nikhil apologises to Rajat.

 **Nikhil:** Rajat..I am sorry..woh subah maine Purvi ke naam se..

 **Rajat:** arre nahi..its okay yaar..

 **Nikhil:** ek baat puchoon..agar tum bura naa mano toh..

 **Rajat:** bolo..

 **Nikhil:** kya Purvi sirf ek dost hai tumhare liye?

Rajat looks up to Nikhil..he wants to say yes, but cannot lie for some reason. He remains quiet

 **Nikhil (smiles):** main samajh gaya sirji….

 **Rajat (confused):** Kya…kya samajh me aaya..

 **Nikhil:** wohi jo aapke dil me hai….perfect Jodi hai…best of luck sirji…

 **Rajat:** Nikhiil…ruko..Nikhiiilll..

 **Purvi hostel**

 **Asha:** Purvi….kya baat hai…bahut dukhi lag rahi ho..Rajat theekh toh hai naa?

 **Purvi:** ji didi..sab theekh hai..bas exam ki chinta hai..her phone rings..Purvi sees Rajat's name on the caller id and she hesitates to pick it up..

 **Asha:** Purvi..Purvi…phone kyun nahi utha rahi ho…

 **Purvi (snapping out):** ji didi...uthaati hoon…she picks the phone

 **Rajat:** Pari..kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** main theekh hoon..tum kaise ho?

 **Rajat:** doctor ne bandage utaar di hai…aaj bureau me pehla din tha

 **Purvi:** Devi maa ki kripa hai jo tum poori tarah se theekh ho gaye..

 **Rajat:** nahi Pari….yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua…tumne jo meri dekhbaal ki..tumhare bina main itni jaldi theekh nahi hota..

 **Purvi:** yeh toh mera farz hai naa aakhir tum mere…she stops as tears form in her eyes..

 **Rajat (impatient):** Kya? Main tumhara kya? Pari…Heloooo…

 **Purvi (composing herself): ..** woh Rajatt…Tum..tum mere dost ho…dosti toh nibhaani hai naa..

 **Rajat (speechless):** Haan..tum sahi keh rahi ho..hum..hum dono dost hai..sirf dost..

 **Purvi (controlling tears):** apna khayal rakhna…Bye..

Asha comes from behind and keeps a hand on her shoulder. She breaks down completely.

 **Asha (hugging her):** Purvi….kya baat hai…

 **Purvi:** didi…Rajat sirf dost hai mera..sirf dost..aur kuch nahi…..hai naa..

 **Asha (holding her face):** tu usse bahut pyaar karti hai….phir kyun jhooth bol rahi hai..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Nahi didi…mujhe usse pyaar nahi karna hai…nahi karna hai..kahin uski zindagi barbaad naa ho jaaye…mere karan mere Maa bapu chal base, Swaran aur Binita bhi…mujhe khush rehne ka koi haq nahi hai….main nahi chahti mere wajah se Rajat ko kuch…

 **Asha:** yeh sab kya soch rahi ho tum? Meri baat sunoh..dekho mujhe….yeh jo bhi sab hua isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai..yeh sab kismat ka khel hai…jo naa hi tumhare haath me hai..na kisike..aur rahi baat Rajat ki..aaj who maut ke mooh se waapas aaya hai..kiske prarthna ka fal hai yeh? Sirf tumhare..bomb blast me itna zakhmi hone ke bawjood itni jaldi kaise theekh ho gaya? Sirf tumhari dekh baal ke wajah se…tumhare PYAAAR ke wajah se…

Purvi looks up to her in shock. Asha wipes out her tears.

 **Asha:** Tumhe khush rehne ka haq hai Purvi…apni zindagi jeene ka haq hai..apne pyaar ko mat maaro….

Purvi hugs Asha and sobs again..

 **Purvi and Rajat are in love but are trying to deny it...our thoughts are influenced by the society we live in..unknowingly we set boundaries for us..its difficult to break it but true love always triumphs..Thats the only hope !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nikhil:** Kya soch rahe hai Sirji…bahut pareshan dikh rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi..bas apne rishton ko samajhne ki koshish kar raha hoon

 **Nikhil:** Purvi ke baare me soch rahe hai?

Rajat looks at him. Nikhil feels he said something that Rajat didn't like.

 **Nikhil:** woh..I am sorry…Nikhil leaves

 **Rajat:** Nikhil..ruko..

Nikhil stays back. Rajat composes himself.

 **Rajat:** Nikhil…mujhe iss waqt ek dost ki zaroorat hai…

 **Nikhil:** bolo Rajat…kya baat hai?

 **Rajat:** main Pari ke saath mere rishte ko leke bahut confused hoon….bachpan se ek lagaav hai, ek gehri dosti hai…hame ek doosre ko yeh bolne ki zaroorat bhi nahi hai ki hamare man me kya hai…hum itna ek doosre ko jaante hai..pehchaante hai….usne apni zindagi me bahut hi choti umar se kaafi dukh aur takleefen jheli hai…..pata nahi usse aisi kismat kyun di bhagwaan ne….jab uski shaadi huyi Swaran Bhaiyya ke saath mere mann me ek shaanti mili ki ab toh uski zindagi me khushiyan aayengi…uske saare sapne poore honge..magar mujhe pata nahi thaa..shaadi ke agle din hi uski zindagi narak ban jayegi…he wipes his tears thinking of that fateful day…

Bahut takleef hoti hai mere dil ko….itni choti umar me ek vidhwaah ki zindagi jee rahi hai..uske aankhon me kitna dard hai, akelapan hai…main…main yeh sab door karna chahta hoon..usse khush dekhna chahta hoon, uske zindagi me rang laana chahta hoon, khushboo laana chahta hoon…magar…

 **Nikhil:** Magar kya?

 **Rajat (shakes his head):** Pata nahi….main yeh sab karna chahta hoon..magar himmat nahi ho rahi hai..

 **Nikhil (smiles):** himmat… Jis inasaan ne bahaduri se 100 logon ki jaan bachayi, terrorists ko maar giraaya…who insaan himmat ki baat kar raha hai?

 **Rajat:** Nikhil…yeh sab bahut aasaan tha mere liye…itne mahino ki training hai, desh ke liye garv aur pyaar hai..ussi se mujhe himmat mil gayi..pata nahi..Pari ke maamle me kuch bhi faisla nahi kar paa raha hoon..

 **Nikhil:** kya main kuch tumse puchoon..magar mujhe jawaab chahiye..

 **Rajat:** Main jaanta hoon tum kya poochne waale ho…main koi jawaab nahi de paoonga…

 **Nikhil:** Kyun?

 **Rajat:** Kyunki main nahi jaanta …nahi jaanta

 **Nikhil:** Tum jaante ho..magar maante nahi ho….

 **Rajat:** Kya kehna chahte ho tum?

 **Nikhil:** Rajat dekho main tumhara sacha dost hoon..isi naate main tumhe sach hi kahoonga..tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho..bahut pyaar…aur kahin na kahi who bhi tumse pyaar karti hai..magar tum dono apni dil ki baat nahi jataa rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Nikhil.. mujhe sirf apna dost maanti hai..usne khud kaha yeh mujhse..

 **Nikhil:** Dostttt? Jab tum hospital me apni zindagi ke liye ladd rahe the..tab maine uske aankhon me ek anokha ehsaas dekha..ek darr ka ehsaas….Darr ki kahin tumhe kuch ho naa jaye, Darr ki tum usse door na chale jaoo, Darr ki who tumhe kho na de…yeh darr hamare mann me tabhi aata hai jab who door jaane waala hamare dil ke kareeb ho, hame apni jaan se bhi zyaada pyaara ho…who tume itna pyaar karti hai ki usne uss darr pe kaboo rakha, apni prarthna ki Shakti se tumhe waapas le aayi…yeh pyaar nahi toh kya hai Rajat….

 **Rajat:** nahi..nahi Nikhil

 **Nikhil:** yeh sach hai Rajat…meri baat maano…apni dil ki baat bataa do usse..

Rajat thinks the whole night about this. Its morning, the sun's first ray falls on Rajat's face as he stands on the window.

 **Rajat (mind):** Pari….main tumse pyaar karta hoon…haan yeh sach hai…maine yeh maan liya hai…main tumhe apni dil ki baat batanaa chahta hoon..tumhe apnana chahta hoon, tumhe hamesha ke liya apne paas rakhna chahta hoon…main aur der nahi karoonga…

 **Nikhil (rubbing his eyes):** Good morning 'sirji'…raat bhar soye nahi kya?

 **Rajat (hugging him):** Thanks Nikhil…..

 **Nikhil (surprised):** Kya baat hai…..

 **Rajat:** Maine bahut socha…tum sahi the…main Pari se bahut pyaar karta hoon..usse apni dil ki baat bataana chahta hoon..shaadi karna chahta hoon..uski zindagi me hazaaron lakhon khushiyaan bharna chahta hoon..

 **Nikhil (happy):** Sach dost!...dekhna sab theekh ho jayega..ab aur der mat karna..

 **Rajat (smiling):** Aaj shaam ko usse kahin bahar le jaata hoon aur apni dil ki baat bata deta hoon..

 **Purvi hostel:**

 **Asha:** Purvi….aaj shaam ko kahin bahar chale?

 **Purvi:** Haan..kyun nahi….Her phone rings at that time

 **Rajat:** hello..Pari..kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** achi hoon..tum kaise ho?

 **Rajat:** Theekh hoon…who..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Purvi:** Haan bolo

 **Rajat (shy):** who..phone pe nahi..aaj….aaj shaam ko mere saath chalogi?

 **Purvi (nervous):** Tumhare saath? Kahan?

 **Rajat:** who…who main tumhe baad me bataoonga..tum 7 baje tayar rehna….

 **Purvi:** hmm..magar..woh..hostel…..

 **Rajat:** Tum chinta mat karna..main Abhijit sir se baat kar loonga..tum aaogi naa?

 **Purvi:** who..Rajat..aaj shaam..main Asha didi ke saath

 **Asha (snatching phone from Purvi):** Rajat..main Asha bol rahi hoon…Purvi aaj shaam tumhare saath aayegi…time pe aa jaana Bye…

She hangs the phone. Purvi looks at her open mouthed.

 **Purvi (stammering):** didi…aap..aap…

 **Asha:** Purvi..maine jo bhi kiya tere bhalaai ke liye kiya…aaj raat tum Rajat ke saath jaa rahi ho bass..aur who jab apne pyaar ka izhaar karega toh tum bhi apne dil ki baat kahogi…

 **Purvi (scared):** p..p..Pyaar ka izhaar..nahi….yeh nahi ho sakta….main abhi manaa kar deti hoon Rajat ko..

 **Asha (hiding her phone):** nahi..tum aisa kuch nahi karogi..bahut ho gaya..kab tak bhaagogi Purvi…Rajat tumhare liye perfect hai…Purvi tum mujhe apni badi bahen maanti ho naa..

 **Purvi:** Haan didi..

 **Asha:** toh apni didi ki baat maan..sab acha hogaa..mera dil kehta hai ki aaj teri zindagi badalne waali hai…apni khushiyon ka swagat karna…..tumhe haq hai..

 **Evening, 7 pm**

Purvi is ready and waiting for Rajat eagerly.

 **Asha:** kya baat hai Purvi…har do min ghadi pe nazar jaa rahi hai?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Ji…nahi..woh…7 baj gaye kya?

 **Asha (teasing):** haan 7 toh baj gaye..lagta hai Rajat nahi aayega..chalo hum dono dinner pe chalte hai..

 **Purvi (immediately):** Nahi…who aa jayega..

 **Asha (laughing):** hahahaha…..subah toh mere saath jaana tha naa tumhe…ab shaam ko meri koi zaroorat nahi hai..haan?

 **Purvi (shy):** Nahi didi…aisi baat nahi hai…

 **Asha:** Main mazaak kar rahi thi…aata hoga Rajat…mujhe baadme sab batanaa….theekh hai..

Purvi gets message from the hostel office that Rajat has arrived.

 **Asha (kissing her forehead):** All the best Purvi…..

Purvi steps out of her room with increased heartbeats and a nervous smile. She walks down the steps slowly. As she turns at the last flight of steps the tall form of Rajat comes in her gaze. She stops at her tracks.

…..Rajat feels her presence and looks up. She is dressed simply but looks breathtakingly beautiful. He can see she is nervous, she manages a small smile. Rajat gets lost in her.

 **Purvi (walking slowly to Rajat):** Rajatt..

 **Rajat (snapping out):** Chale Purvi..der ho rahi hai.

Purvi nods yes, walks with Rajat. Asha sees them both walk out together, she prays to God for their happiness.

They both travel by an auto to a place specified by Rajat. They both are looking out of the auto lost in their thoughts..

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Devi maa..mujhe yeh toh pata nahi ki Rajat mujhse kya baat karne waala hai..lekin mujhe itni himmat dena ki usse sweekar karoon….uski baat ka sahi jawaab de sakoon..

 **Rajat (mind):** Pata nahi…yeh baat main Pari ko kaise boloon…magar mera bolna bhi zaroori hai…yeh uske khushiyon ka sawaal hai…hey bhagwaan mujhe itni Shakti aur himmat dena ki main dil aur dimaag se kaam loon….

They both look at each other and give a small, nervous smile to each other. They reach the place – It's a river front, that is quiet and serene. There is hardly anybody around and the sun is just setting.

They walk towards the river. They sit on a bench watching the scenery for some time. Purvi looks at Rajat, she feels he is gathering his strength and maybe his emotions and thoughts. Finally he turns to look at her.

 **Rajat:** Pari…tumse ek baat karni hai….

Purvi nods and looks at him with expectation and zooming heartbeats…..

 **Dear All, I am back from the break..sorry to keep you all waiting...Thank you all for your love...Wish you all and your families a very happy and prosperous New year in advance ! Take care..**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry everyone..I had uploaded the new chapter which had a twist in it..but I later felt its not going with my original story idea..hence I deleted it..thats why many of you could not see chapter 21..._**

 ** _anyways I have now written a new chapter..please read and let me know your comments..._**

 ** _wishing you all a very Happy new year !_**

 **Rajat (clears his throat):** Pari…tume apni zindagi ke baare me kya socha hai…

 **Purvi:** main samjhi nahi

 **Rajat (takes a deep breath):** tumhare samne itni lambi zindagi hai…tum isse akele kaise guzaarogi?

 **Purvi:** meri kismat me jo hai wohi hoga naa…isse badal toh nahi sakti…

 **Rajat (getting up):** Hamari kismat hamare haath me hai….tum chaho toh isse badal sakti ho…main tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon..phir se hasta hua dekhna chahta hoon…

 **Rajat (takes a deep breath, sits next to her):** Pari…kya tumhe mujhpe bharosa hai?

Purvi's heart thuds loudly – so what Asha said was right. Rajat was proposing her for marriage. She thinks about nothing, her heart wills her to say Yes, accept his love for her…

 **Purvi:** ….haan…

Rajat looks in her eyes, Purvi looks at him too. He sees some new feelings in her- an expectation she has.

 **Rajat (looking away):** Pari…koi hai jo tumhe apnana chahta hai…tumhe khush rakhna chahta hai…tumhara saath chahta hai…tumse….tumse shaadi karna chahta hai….

 **Purvi:** hmmm…

 **Rajat:** kya tum usse ek mauka dogi…

 **Purvi:** Tum kiski baat kar rahe ho?

 **Rajat (slowly):** Tum usse jaanti ho….

Purvi clutches her duppata tight.

 **Rajat (shuts his eyes):** Pari…..main…kya tum…main tumse shaadi karna chahta hoon…

 **Purvi (stammer):** Ra..Rajatt..yeh kya….

 **Rajat:** Pari…yeh sach hai…kuch dino se mere mann me yeh baat chal rahi hai…main tumhe pasand karne laga hoon..tum ek dost se badhkar ho gayi ho ab mere liye….main hamare rishte ko ek naya naam dena chahta hoon..ek majboot jodh me baandhna chahta hoon…kya tumhe yeh manzoor hai….main tumhari marzi janna chahta hoon…

Purvi gets nervous, looks here and there.

 **Rajat:** agar tumhe thoda waqt chahiye yeh sab sochne ke liye toh tum mujhe bataoo..

 **Purvi:** main…main kya kahoon Rajat…meri..meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai…..mera dil…dil bahut ghabra raha hai..log kya kahenge ?

 **Rajat (holds her shoulder):** mujhe logon ki parwaah nahi hai…Tum kya chahti ho yeh sunna hai…Pari kya tum phirse apna ghar basanaa chahti ho? Kya tum tayyar ho dobaara shaadi karne ke liye?

Purvi finds Rajat's ublinking gaze on her. She looks into his eyes, the same voices shout in her ears…

 _Tum ek vidwaah ho…tumhe khushiyon ka koi haq nahi hai…_

She shuts her ears and steadies herself.

 **Rajat:** Bolo Pari…kuch toh bolo…agar tumhari naa hai toh who bhi main sunna chahta hoon…

 **Purvi:** Rajat….tumne hamesha mera saath diya hai…jab main roti thi tumne hasaaya hai, jab bhookhi thi tab apne haathon se khilaaya hai, maami ne meri padhaai rok di tab tumne mujhe padhaaya, Swaran ke jaaane ke baad mujhe sambhaaala hai, main jeena bhool gayi thi tumne mujhe phirse jeena sikhaaya hai…main jeena chahti hoon, khush rehna chahti hoon magar…

 **Rajat :** magar…

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** Magar…ek…ek vidwaah ki shaadi….. tumhare Maa Baapu..hamare gaav waale…woh nahi maanenge…

 **Rajat:** Pari mujhe ek baat bataao..kya tum mujhse shaadi karna chahti ho?

 **Purvi:** Magar….

 **Rajat (sternly):** Tum kya chahti ho Pari?..mujhe saaf saaf bataoo..

Purvi looks into his eyes, she sees some images – of her laughing, being happy, dressed up in colours and in every frame there is Rajat with her !

 **Purvi:** **TERA SAATH…** main hamesha tumhare saath rehna chahti hoon…

Saying this, she breaks down in tears. Rajat lets his tears fall down too. He steadies himself and wipes tears off Purvi's eyes. Purvi opens her eyes and looks at Rajat's assuring smile. She instinctively reflects the smile.

 **After sometime**

 **Purvi:** yeh sab kaise hoga Rajat?

 **Rajat:** Main Maa baapu ko manaaonga….

 **Purvi (fear):** who nahi maanenge….

 **Rajat:** agar who nahi maanenge phir bhi hamari shaadi hogi…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat…mujhse waada karo….unki marzi ke binaa hum ek nahi honge…

 **Rajat:** main aisa koi waada nahi karoonga…..

 **Purvi:** tumhe meri kasam hai Rajat…

 **Rajat (angry):** main iss kasam aur waade ko nahi maanta…

 **Purvi:** Rajat hum ek samaaj me rehte hai…iss ke kuch niyam hai..jo saalon se chal rahe hai..isse ek din me toh badal nahi sakte naa…

 **Rajat:** Maanta hoon ek din me hum kuch badal nahi sakte..magar jab tak hum pahel naa kare..koi badlaav nahi aayega…kisiko toh shuruat karni hogi naa…kya tum mere saath ho?

 **Purvi hostel**

Asha opens the door with excitement. Purvi steps in slowly lost in her thoughts

 **Asha:** Purvi…kya hua? Bata naa…Rajat ne kya kaha

 **Purvi:** didi…aapne jo kaha wahi hua…

 **Asha (excited):** Sach? Usne tujhse apne pyaar ka izhaar kiya? Toh tumne kya kaha?

 **Purvi (shy):** who..maine…maine bhi haan kahaa…

 **Asha (happy):** thank god…..main bahut khush hoon Purvi…tumhara ghar phir se bass jayegaa..

 **Purvi (scared):** didi…yeh sab kaise hoga…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…maine sapne toh sajaa liye..darti hoon kahin toot na jaaye…main iss baar toot gayi toh phir sambhal nahi paaongi..

She hugs Asha in fear..

 **Asha (consoling):** Sab theekh ho jayegaa….tumne khaana khaaya?

 **Purvi:** hmm…hum dono ne khaa liya

 **Asha:** aur kya kiya?

 **Purvi (shy):** Ku..kuch nahi…

 **Asha (smiling):** mujhse sharmaa rahi ho…bataoo naa…

 **Purvi:** Nahi didi..sach me….kuch nahi…main bass Rajat ko samjhaa rahi thi….uske Maa Baapu ke marzi ke bina hum shaadi nahi karenge..aur woh nahi maan raha hai….

 **Asha:** dekho Purvi..Rajat tumhare liye itna bada kadam uthaa raha hai….tum uska saath denaa..usse khush rakhna….ab tum dono ki umar bhi choti hai…yeh waqt hai ek saath khush rehne ka….

 **Rajat home**

 **Nikhil:** main bahut khush hoon Rajat…tum dono ek doosre ke liye bane ho….

 **Rajat:** bass mere Maa Baapu maan jaaye..bahut mushkil hai magar Pari ki ichaa hai unke marzi ke bina hum ek naa ho…

 **Nikhil:** toh unhe manaa looo

 **Rajat:** Itna aasaan nahi hai yeh Nikhil….mere Maa Baapu bahut puraane khayal ke hai…unhe samjhaana mushkil hai…

 **Nikhil (smiles):** Tumne sabse mushkil kaam toh kar liyaa…Purvi ko shaadi ke liye manaa liya…toh yeh bhi solve ho jayegi..

 **Rajat (mind):** Main bhi yahi chahta hoon..sab theekh ho jaaye..Pari ko uske haq ki khushiyaan mile…

 **Purvi (mind):** Mujhe tumhara saath chahiye Rajat….magar kisika dil dukhaakar nahi…Hey devi maa…main bas itna maangti hoon….meri hisse ki khushiyaan mujhe de dijiye…


	22. Chapter 22

Purvi's exam results are declared. She has passed them

 **Rajat:** Bahut badhai ho Pari….

 **Purvi:** Thank you Rajat…yeh sab tumhare bina na numumkin tha…

 **Rajat:** maine kya kiya…tumne padhai ki…tum pass ho gayi…magar itni aasaani se thode chodoonga…meri treat kab dogi…

 **Purvi (smiling):** Bolo..kya chahiye?

 **Rajat (coming near):** Jo chahiye who dogi?

 **Purvi (little fear):** mera matlab…kaunse…kaunse hotel me chahiye….

 **Rajat (smiling):** apne haathon se banake khilaao..

 **Purvi (relieved):** haan…kyun nahi…kab chahiye..

 **Rajat:** iss Sunday ko…mere ghar…Nikhil aur Vineet training pe jaa rahe hai…main akela hoon…

 **Purvi (nervous):** ake..akele…

 **Rajat (smirking):** haan…akela..isliye toh bula raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** Nahi…Rajat..yeh theekh nahi hai…mujhe..mujhe darr lagta hai…

 **Rajat (laughing):** tumhe kisne akele aane ko kaha..tum Asha didi ko saath le aana….hahahahaha..

Rajat is still laughing, Purvi stares at him.

 **Rajat:** sorry…main yuhi tumhari taang kheech raha tha..main aisa kuch nahi karoonga jisse tumhe sharminda hona pade…

Purvi hugs huge her back.

 **Rajat (caressing her hairs):** Kya hua Pari?

 **Purvi:** Tum..tum bahut ache ho Rajat..bahut ache…

 **Rajat (smiling):** Tum bhi bahut achi ho…acha aba age ka kya socha hai? Jaldi koi naukri dhoond lo..

 **Purvi (coming out of hug):** Naukri? Aur main?

 **Rajat:** haan….tumhare marks ache hai..tumhe yahi achi naukri mil jayegi..

 **Purvi:** nahi Rajatt…yeh sab naukri…yeh sab nahi hoga..main hostel me khush hoon..tumne kaha padhaai karo..maine kar li…ab yeh naukri..yeh mere bass ki baat nahi hai..

 **Rajat (holding her face, shoulders):** Pari…tum hoshiyaar ho, kaabil ho, honhaar ho….tum kar sakti ho…aur phir iss shaher me kitni aurten kaam karti hai…main chahta hoon tum apne pairon pe khadi raho….

 **Purvi (looking lovingly at him):** kya tum aise hi hamesha mera saath doge?

 **Rajat (kissing her forehead):** haan…hamesha…

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Devi Maa….hamara yeh saath kabhi mat todna….

 **A week later**

Purvi finds a small job in a company. Rajat takes her shopping.

 **Purvi:** yeh tum kahan le aaye ho mujhe…mere paas sab kuch toh hai…

 **Rajat:** Pari…tum ab naukri pe jaa rahi ho…dekho unn ladies ko ..kaise handbag, purse, lipstick wagereh le rahi hai..tum kaisi ladki ho? Tumhe shopping pasand nahi?

 **Purvi:** mujhe sirf zaroorat ki cheeze kharidna acha lagta hai….waise bhi uss office me toh uniform hi pahenna hai…toh naye kapde kyun lena hai?

 **Rajat:** agar main kuch laakar doon toh nahi logi mujhse?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Kya lekar dene waale ho?

Rajat points to a colorful salwaar kameez. Purvi looks at it and hesitates.

 **Rajat:** tumpe bahut jachegaa…pahenkar dikhaoo ek baar..

Purvi looks at him. He smiles. She takes the dress and goes to the changing room. She looks at her reflection – she is wearing white. She sees the dress in her hand – it has colours.

Rajat is waiting outside…he hears a soft voice calling his name. He looks up slowly. Purvi is dressed in his choice of colors – she is not wearing white…..

 **Purvi:** rajatt...kaisi lag rahi hoon?

 **Rajat (smile):** hamesha se jaise lagti ho..

 **Purvi:** Kya matlab?

 **Rajat:** maine tumhe bachpan se aise hi dekha hai…tum aaj bilkul waise hi lag rahi ho…meri Pari..yeh..yeh tumhare liye hai…

He hands over a small box to her. She opens it. Its colorful bangles. She tinkles them,starts to wear it when he stops her.

 **Purvi (question):** Kya hua?

 **Rajat:** Main khud tumhe yeh pehnana chahta hoon..magar aaj nahi..

 **Purvi:** Toh…

 **Rajat:** Jis din hamari shaadi hogi..uss din main apne haathon se tumhe sajaana chahta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kyun?

 **Rajat (smiles):** Uske liye tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hogi…main agle hafte gaav jaa raha hoon…Maa Baapu se baat karne…tab tak inn chudiyon ko sambhaakle rakhna…bahut jald tumhe pehnaaongaa..

 **Purvi (fear):** mujhe darr lag raha hai…

 **Rajat:** Darr se nahi..himmat se kaam lo…tum jaisa sochogi wohi hoga….toh acha socho…

 **Railway station**

Rajat is leaving to his village. Purvi comes to the station with Asha.

 **Purvi:** Apna khayal rakhna…jaldi aana…

 **Rajat:** Kyun? Jaldi kyun aana hai?

 **Purvi (shy):** koi intezaar kar rahi hai tumhara..

 **Rajat:** achaa..kaun hai who?

 **Purvi (turning face away):** Tum..tum usse jaante ho…

 **Rajat (naughty):** hmmm..sahi kaha..Asha didi aapke liye main jaldi aa jaoonga..

Asha and Rajat laugh. Purvi looks at them angrily and then she walks away.

 **Rajat:** Arre..Pari..main mazaak kar raha thaa…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** tum..jaldi aa jaoge naa?

 **Rajat (caressing face):** jaldi aa jaaoonga… sab acha ho jayega naa?

 **Purvi:** Devi maa sab theekh kar degi….Bye..

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Devi Maa…aap sab theekh kar dijiyega…

 **Rajat leaves to talk to his parents..How will he convince them?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rajat's house in village**

Rajat enters his house to see villagers gathered. His mother rushes to him..

 **Rajat (worried):** Kya hua Maa? Yeh sab log yahan pe?

 **RajatM:** Rajatt…tum yahan…aise achanak…acha hua tu aa gaya….she hugs him and starts crying

 **Rajat(worried):** Kya baat hai Maa..bataoo toh..

 **RajatM (crying):** tere Bapu…baapu aaj khet me kaam karte behosh ho gaye….doctor babu aate honge..Hey Devi Maa…unhe jaldi theekh kar dena…

Rajat rushes inside to see his father is still unconcious. He goes and places a hand on his forehead.

 **RajatF (opening eyes):** Swarannn…tu aa gaya….he opens his eyes completely and realizes its Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Baapu….aapki tabiyat kaisi hai?

 **RajatF (trying to get up):** Mujhe kya hua hai…main theekh hoon

The doctor arrives and checks his blood pressure.

 **Doctor:** lagta hai dhoop me zyaada kaam karke thakk gaye hai..aaram kijiye…yeh davaai din me 2 baar lijiye..

Rajat accompanies the doctor till the door.

 **Rajat:** Doctor..kuch pareshani ki baat hai kya?

 **Doctor:** inka BP thoda high hai..agle hafte aap zara inko shaher le jaake ECG karvaiye….

 **Rajat (worried):** ECG?

 **Doctor:** Ghabraiye mat..yeh sirf precaution hai…main chalta hoon

The doctor and the villagers leave. Rajat comes to his father. He is now sitting and drinking some water.

 **RajatM:** Kya kaha doctor ne?..tere baapu ko main bol bol ke thakkk gayi..itna kaam mat kariye..thoda aaram kijiye….din bhar ghar se bahar rehte hai..main yahan akeli pareshaan ho gayi hoon..

 **Rajat:** koi pareshaani ki baat nahi hai…aapko aaram karna chahiye..ek kaam kijiye..aap log mere saath shaher aa jayiye…wahan aapko aaram mil jayega….nayapan milega..

 **RajatM:** yeh sab baaten baadme hoti rahengi…yeh bata tu aise achanak yahan?

Rajat remembers why he has come to his house. He opens his mouth to speak but decides to keep quiet sensing the mood of his parents..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Aapki bahut yaad aa rahi thi…toh aa gaya..

He spends some time with his parents. After dinner he calls Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…tum theekh se pahunch gaye? Maaji aur Baapuji kaise hai?

 **Rajat:** Haan..sab theekh hai..Baapu ki tabiyat thodi theekh nahi hai..

 **Purvi(worried):** kya hua?

 **Rajat:** unka BP aaj thoda high tha…doctor ne ECG lene kaha hai…

 **Purvi:** hmm…tum unn dono ke saath hi rehna..unhe acha lagega..

 **Rajat:** hmm…Maa Baapu ekdum akele hai yahan…

 **Purvi:** Toh unhe yahan kyun nahi le aate apne paas..

 **Rajat (smiles):** tumne phir se mera mann padh liya…main yahi soch raha tha..tum..tum khayal rakhogi naa unka?

 **Purvi:** haan Rajat..yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai kya?

 **Rajat:** Pari..main aaj baat nahi kar paaya hamare baare me….

 **Purvi:** Rajat…iss waqt Baapuji ko sambhaalo…

 **Rajat (sad):** Pari…tum..tum hamesha mere saath rahogi naa?

 **Purvi (sensing he is sad):** Mera aur kaun hai Rajat? bas tum….Devi Maa jo bhi karegi sab ache ke liye hoga..

Rajat finishes the phone call, turns and sees his mother.

 **RajatM:** kisse baat kar rahe the?

 **Rajat:** ek..ek dost se Maa..tum yahan..Baapu theekh hai naa?

 **RajatM:** baith..mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai..

 **RajatM:** Tere baapu aaj kal Swaran ko bahut yaad karte hai…Swaran ke umar ke doosre ladko ko dekhte hai toh dukhi ho jaate hai…pata nahi Devi Maa ne aisi sazaa kyun di hame…humne kisika kya buraa chahaa tha jo aise bhari jawaani me hamare bête ko cheen liya..she starts sobbing..

 **Rajat (hugs his mother):** Maa..yeh sab aap kya soch rahe ho?

 **RajatM:** Rajat..tu hamari ek baat maanega? Tere Baapu ko thodi shaanti milegi….

 **Rajat (fear in heart):** Kya..Kya baat Maa?

 **RajatM (wiping tears):** Tu….tu shaadi kar le..tera ghar bas jayegaa..hamare mann ko kuch shaanti milegi beta…

Rajat has a lump in his throat. He feels the emptiness in his parents life. He wants to do something for them…

 **Rajat:** Maa..shaadi?…

 **RajatM(tears, folding hands):** isse hamari aakhiri ichaa samajh le…manaa mat karna…abhi teri umar hi kya hai? Iss ghar me khushiyan aayengi….hum bhi thoda khush ho lenge..bol…karega naa..

 **Rajat:** Maa…main manaa nahi kar raha…main..main isi ke baare me baat karne aaya tha aap dono se..

 **RajatM (relieved):** Devi Maa ne meri sun li…main tere baapu se kehti hoon..woh kal hi Shagun ke baapu se baat karenge..jald se jald teri shaadi kar denge..

 **Rajat:** Maa…rukiye…mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai..

 **RajatM (worried):** Kya baat hai..abhi toh tune shaadi ke liye haan kaha….ab mann kyun badal raha hai..

 **Rajat:** Main..main shaadi karne tayyar hoon..magar..Shagun ke saath nahi…

 **RajatM (worried):** Toh…tune..tune koi aur ladki pasand kar rakhi hai? Hamare jaat ki hai naa?

 **Rajat:** Maa…main iss sab baat ko nahi manta..lekin aap ki khushi ke liye bataa doon…hamare jaat ki hai…hamare gaav ki bhi hai…

 **Rajat M (relieved):** toh theekh hai..tu khush hai naa… main tere baapu ko bhi manaa loongi..bataa toh kaun hai meri hone waali bahu…

 **Rajat:** Maa..main…main Pari ke saath shaadi karna chahta hoon…

 **Rajat M:** Kaun Pari?

 **Rajat:** apni Pari..Purvi…Maa..

 **Rajat M (angry):** KYAAAAAAA..Hey Devi Maa! Tu jaanta bhi hai tu kya bol raha hai….

 **Rajat:** Main jaanta hoon Maa..Main aur Pari ek doosre ko pasand karte hai..

 **Rajat M (keeping hand on mouth):** Hey Devi Maaaa…yeh kya bol raha hai tu..vo vidwaah hai….tere bhai ki vidwaah..

 **Rajat:** Maa…vo bahut achi hai….mujhe bachpan se jaanti hai..meri pasand naa pasand sab pata hai usse…meri sabse achi dost hai vo….usne apni padhaai bhi poori karli…aur vo bhi mujhse shaadi karna chahti hai…

 **RajatM:** Padhaai karli? Tujhe yeh sab kaise pata chala..vo toh vidwaah ashram me hai naa?

 **Rajat (guilty):** Maine…maine aap logon se jhooth bola…vo Pari..Pari ashram me nahi…maine usse Army hostel me admission dilaaya…vo bahut khush hai..uski padhaai ho gayi..ab ek naukri bhi mil gayi hai…main aksar milta hoon usse..aur…aur hume ek doosre se pyaar ho gaya..

 **RajatM (tears):** Yeh sab tere baapu sunenge toh kya kahenge…..Rajat…log kya kahenge…apne bade bhai ki biwi…Cheeeee..aur vo karamjali..usse sharam nahi aayi? Arre vo ek vidwaah hai aur apne hi devar par dorre daal rahi hai….pehle Swaran, phir Damaadji ab tere saath khel rahi hai…Cheee…

 **Rajat (angry):** Vo kisi ke saath nahi khel rahi….main usse pyaar karta hoon…aur aap jeejaji ke baare me baat naa kare to acha hoga..unhone jo gandi harkat karne ki koshish ki vo aap bhi jaanti hai..

 **Rajat M (keeping hand on forehead):** Hey Devi maa….pata nahi kya jadoo jaanti hai who ladki…kab peecha chodegi hamare ghar ka…mere ek bête ko khaa gayi..Rajatt..tu usse door reh...agar tujhe kuch ho gaya toh..hum marr jayenge…

 **Rajat:** maa…aisi baate mat kijiye….zamaana badal raha hai….aaj kal vidwaah bhi dobara shaadi karte hai…

 **RajatM:** Haan karte hai…magar aisi ladkiyon ke liye bahut saare doosre log hai…usse shaadi karne ka itna hi shauq hai…toh main dhhondti hoon uske liye koi doosra…hamare paas waale gaav ke saahukaar ki biwi abhi pichle mahine hi swarg sidhaar gayi…..woh 70 saal ki umar me dosri shaadi ke liye ladki dhoond rahe hai…unhe toh vidwaah bhi chal jayegi..

 **Rajat (angry):** Maaaa….yeh kya bol rahi ho….

 **RajatF:** Theekh keh rahi hai teri Maa….

 **RajatM:** Swaran ke baapu…aap? Yahan? Aap aaram kijiye…Rajat tu apne kamre me jaa..

 **RajatF:** Aarrraam? Aaaraaam kaise karoon? Arre jiska beta apni jawaani me ek vidwaah se shaadi ki baaten kar raha hai…who aaraam kaise karega bolo?

 **Rajat:** Baapu..Maa….aap log please meri khushi ke liye maan jayiye….

 **RajatF:** Tujhme kya kami hai Rajat?…arre aaj bhi Shagun ke baapu teri ek haan ka intezaar kar rahe hai..agar tujhe who ladki pasand nahi hai toh mujhe bol….hum doosri jagah baat karenge…kitni kunwari ladkiyan hai hamare gaav me…

 **Rajat:** Main Pari se pyaar karta hoon…

 **Rajat F (angry, shouting):** vo vidwaah hai..tere bade bhai ki vidwaah..

 **Rajat:** Toh uski kya galti hai? Itni choti umar me uski zindagi bikhar gayi..kabhi socha hai vo apni zindagi kaise guzaar rahi hai? Shaadi ke pehle usse 'Bahu, Bahu' bulaate aapki zubaan nahi thakti thi naa Maa…uski choti si chot pe bhi aapki aankhon me aasoon aate the….Swaran bhaiyya ke jaate hi itna paraaya kar diya aapne? Who jabsse iss ghar se gayi hai….ek baar bhi nahi poocha uske baare me..

 **RajatM:** uska naata Swaran ke wajah se thaa..woh Swaran ki biwi thi..jab Swaran hi nahi raha toh kaisa rishta raha…

 **Rajat:** Toh ab yeh naata phir se judd jayegaa..meri wajah se…mera yahi faislaa hai ki main Pari se shaadi kar raha hoon…aapki marzi ho yaa na ho…

He leaves the room saying this. He reaches the door when he hears his mother's scream…

 **RajatM:** Swarannn ke Baapuuuuu….kya ho gaya aapko?

Rajat turns to see his father lying on the ground with his hand clutching his heart.

 **Rajat (panic):** Baaaapuuuuuu….Baapu..kya ho gaya….

Rajat and his mother rush his father to the hospital..

 **Rajat:** Doctor….kya hua hai Baapu ko…

 **Doctor:** I think unhe heart attack hua hai..aap log yahi rukiye..hum abhi ilaaj shuru karte hai…

Rajat's phone rings. He wipes his tears and attends it..

 **Rajat:** Helooo…

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…sab..sab theekh hai naa..mera mann..mann bahut ghabra raha tha..

 **Rajat (shaking his head):** Pari..vo…Baapu ko..heart attack aaya hai…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Hey Devi maa….kaise?

 **Rajat:** abhi ilaaj chal raha hai…main..main baadme phone karta hoon…

Rajat walks to his mother, who is sobbing sitting on the bench. He places a hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and starts crying again…

 **rajatM:** yeh kya kiya tune Rajat…agar tere baapu ko kuch ho gaya toh?

 **Rajat (wiping tears, guilty):** Kuch nahi hoga maa..sab theekh ho jayega..

 **RajatM:** yeh sab..yeh sab uss ladki ki wajah se hua hai…who hamare poore khaandaan ko mitaake hi dam legi…

Rajat looks at his mother defeatedly. He realizes now he cannot reason with his parents. They are not in the state of mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nurse:** MrRajat… aapke father bula rahe hai..

Rajat rushes inside. His father is lying on the bed with an oxygen mask.

 **Rajat (softly):** Baapu..

 **RajatF (opening eyes):** main jaa raha hoon.. Swaran aaya hai mujhe lene…

 **Rajat:** Nahi baapu…aap kya bol rahe ho?

 **RajatF:** beta…apni Maa ka dhyaan rakhna….

Rajat gets up to call his mother, his father holds his hand.

 **Rajat (holding his hand):** Baapu….

 **RajatF:** Rajat….Swaran ki ichaa hai…tum aur Pari….mera aashirwaad….

Rajat's father stops breathing. Rajat shakes him awake but he doesn't respond. The doctor rushes in and pronounces his father's death.

 **RajatM (crying):** Hey Devi maaaaa….yeh kya ho gaya….Swaran ke baapuuuuuu…ab mera kya hoga…..mujhe akela chodd gaye….

 **Purvi Hostel**

Purvi is packing to leave for her village. Rajat has informed her about his father's death.

 **Asha:** Ek baar soch lo Purvi….kahin koi nayi musibat naa ho tumhare jaane se..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Didi…iss waqt mujhe mera farz nibhaana hai….jo bhi ho..main uss ghar ki badi bahu hoon….Rajat ke baapu nahi rahe…iss dukh me mujhe parivaar ke saath rehna chahiye..

 **Rajat's house**

Purvi reaches when they are taking her father-in-law's body for cremation. She walks slowly to her house. Everyone looks at her in surprise. She takes her duppatta on her head and steps inside. She walks over to her father-in-law's picture and bows down in respect. She joins the ladies and gingerly places an assuring hand on her mother-in-law's hands.

 **Purvi:** Maa..Maaji…bahut dukh hua…bhagwaan Baapuji ki aatma ko shaanti de..

 **RajatM:** Kyun aayi hai? Yeh dekhne ki ab kaun bacha hai? Ek ek karke hum sab ko maar rahi hai….kab chain milega tujhe?

Purvi gets shocked and feels everyone's eyes on her. She gets up to leave..

 **RajatM:** Rukkk….itni jaldi kya hai? Aayi hai toh sabko apni asliyat to batati jaa…

 **Neighbour:** kaisi asliyat Swaran ki Maa?

 **RajatM:** Swaran ke baapu ki hatyaarin yehi hai…

 **Purvi (shock):** maa..Maaji…yeh aap kya bol rahi hai?

 **RajatM (crying):** Haan…teri wajah se yeh sab hua..Pehle mere Swaran ko khaa gayi….ab mere Rajat pe dorre daal rahi hai….yeh sab sochna bhi paap hai…aur tu ek vidwaah hoke dobaara shaadi ke sapne dekh rahi hai..shaher jaakar padhaai kar li hai isne..naukri karti hai..hamare gaav me vidwaah ghar ke bahar nahi nikalti aur tuuu….cheee..

 **Old woman:** hai Raam….anjaan mardon ko apna chehra dikhaati hogi….shaher me toh ghoonghat bhi nahi lete..naa jaane aur kya kya paap karti hogi…

 **Neelam:** Zaroor karti hogi…naukri ka toh sirf bahana hai…arre kya bataaoon aap logon ko…Bhaiyya ke jaane ke baad, mere pati pe bhi jadoo karne lagi….mardon ko kya dosh de…isse toh apne hadd me rehna chahiye naa…aur ab chote ki biwi banne ke sapne dekh rahi hai…aisi aurat ko kya naam de jo ek hi ghar ke saare mardo ke saath rishta bana rahi hai…

Purvi listens to all of this silently, her tears flow.

 **RajatM (folding her hands):** Mere pati aur bête ko toh tu khaa chuki hai…mere Rajat ko chodd de..main tere pair padti hoon…apni nazar hataa de mere parivaar se..tujhe badle me jo chahiye who lele….paisa? gehne…bas hamara peecha chod de…

 **Purvi:** maaji…maine kuch nahi kiya…aap meri baat..

 **RajatM:** main haath jodti hoon…chali jaa…hamare dukh aur mat badhaa…mere Rajat ko chodd de..chodd de….

 **Evening**

Rajat is trying Purvi's number. He is surprised that Purvi left without meeting him. His mother and sister are not ready to tell anything about her visit.

 **Rajat:** Didi..aap toh bataaoo…Pari aise kyun chali gayi..kya hua uske aane ke baad…Maa ne kuch kaha?

 **Neelam:** Maa ne kuch kaha? Tujhe iss waqt bhi ussi ki fikar hai? Who aayi aur phir chali gayi…

 **Rajat:** lekin didi….

Neelam leaves without listening to him.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kuch toh hua hai…magar kisse puchoo? Pari bhi baat nahi kar rahi hai…

 **Purvi room**

 **Asha:** maine pehle hi kaha thaa Purvi..tumhe nahi jaana chahiye thaa..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Main kaise naa jaati didi…mere sasur ka dehaant hua hai….

 **Asha:** tumne Rajat ko bataya ki tumhare saath kya hua? Kaise un logon ne tumhe beizzat kiya..

 **Purvi (crying):** main kaise bataoo Didi..abhi who kitne dukh me hai….iss waqt main apni kya sunaao….

 **Asha:** Tum kab tak sehti rahogi? Jo hua bahut galat huaa..

 **Rajat Village**

Rajat is returning from the pandit's house when he sees Chutki going for tution.

 **Rajat:** Chutki…ruk toh..ek..ek baat karni hai….

Chutki explains to Rajat what happened in the morning between Purvi and his family. Rajat is burning with anger and calls up Purvi again. She doesn't pick it up. Rajat calls up Asha.

 **Rajat:** Didi..main Rajat bol raha hoon…mujhe Purvi se baat karni hai..

 **Asha:** Purvi kamre me hai..Main canteen me hoon..

 **Rajat:** Didi..woh mujhse baat nahi kar rahi hai..mujhe sab kuch pata chal gaya hai job hi aaj hua….main Didi aur maa se baat karoonga..uske saath bahut bura kiya unhone..

 **Asha:** Rajat….meri baat manoge…iss waqt kuch mat kaho…yeh waqt sahi nahi hai…Purvi nahi chahegi ki tum abhi kuch bhi baat karo….isse uski aur badnaami hi hogi….

 **Rajat:** Lekin didi…

 **Asha:** Purvi yehi chahti hai…tum wahan pe sab sambhaalo…yahan aane ke baad baat karlo..meri maano toh kuch dino ke liiye tum dono ek doosre se door raho…yeh waqt sahi nahi hai ab…


	25. Chapter 25

**After all the rituals at Rajat's house**

 **RajatM (talking to Shagun's father):** Agar Rajat ke baapu ka dehaant na hua hota toh aaj aapki beti mere ghar ki bahu hoti…

 **ShagunF:** Maaf karna bahenji….woh gaav me sab log baat kar rahe hai ki aapki badi bahu aur damaadji shaadi karne waale hai…aise me hum kaise iss rishte ko mane..

 **RajatM:** mere hote yeh kabhi nahi hoga..aap chinta mat kijiye..Shagun hi hamare ghar ki bahu banegi..

 **Rajat:** rukiye Maa….yeh faisla aap nahi le sakti hai….

 **shagunF:** Damaadji…

 **Rajat (folding hands):** mujhe maaf kar dijiye…magar mujhe aapki beti ke saath shaadi nahi karni hai….aap uska rishta kahin aur kar dijiye…

Shagun's father leaves.

 **RajatM (angry):** Yeh kya kiya tune…itna acha rishta haath se jaane diya tune…

 **Rajat:** Maine pehle hi kaha main Pari ke saath shaadi karna chahta hoon…

 **RajatM:** tere baapu ko gaye abhi bas thode din hi huye hai..aur tu abhi bhi ussi baat pe adaa hai…jiske wajah se unka dehaant ho gaya...

 **Rajat (softly):** Maa….Pari ka kya dosh hai isme? Baapu ne jaane ke pehle hum dono ko apna aashirwaad diya tha..aap bhi maan jaoo…

 **Neelam:** yeh kya keh raha hai Chote….arre kaisi ladki hai…kitne mardo ke saath rishta banayegi…who bhi ek ghar me…

 **Rajat (angry):** Didi..aap hamare ghar ke maamle me dakhal naa de toh acha hai..aur rahi baat ek hi ghar me rishta bananeki toh mere saath kya kar rahe the aap log..Binita ki bahen Shagun ke saath shaadi ki baat karte waqt yeh khayal nahi aaya aapko..ki main bhi toh isse tarah ek hi ghar ke 2 betiyon ke saath rishta banata…yeh bhed bhaav kyun?

 **Neelam:** Teri baat aur hai Chote..tu mard hai..aur vo ek vidwaah hai…

 **Rajat:** agar vo vidwaah hai toh maine bhi apni patni ko khoya hai…who bhi ek hi din..hum dono..hum dono ki kismat bilkul ek jaisi hai….ek hi din jeevan ki sabse badi khushi mili aur ek hi din me jeevan ka sabse bada dukh…..aap log me se koi bhi hamaare dukh ko nahi samajh sakta…main bas itna maang raha hoon ki hamare jeevan me thoda sukh ek doosre ka sahara banke hai…aur kuch nahi…

 **Neelam:** toh uske liye tujhe usse shaadi karne ki kya zaroorat hai….bina shaadi ke bhi rishta rakh sakta hai naa…

 **Rajat (angry, folding his hands in fist):** Didiiii….aap umar me mujhse badi hai isliye apne gusse ko kaboo kar raha hoon…Pari aaj bhi iss ghar ki badi bahu hai….aur main uski beizzati nahi bardasht kar sakta….

 **RajatM:** Bass ! Bass karo tum dono..Rajat aaj tune had kardi….uss ladki ke liye apni badi bahen ke saath zubaan ladaa raha hai…kal ko mujhpe bhi haath uthaayega…tu jaaa…jaa aur uss ladki se shaadi kar le….magar itna yaad rakh…..uss ladki ke saath rishta bana liya toh mujhse har rishta todd degaa…samajh lena ki tere baapu ke saath saath teri maa bhi mar gayi…teri koi bahen nahi hai…

 **Rajat (shocked):** Maa…yeh…

 **RajatM (crying):** Tu jaa beta..khush reh apne sansaar me….itna samajh le…tere jaate hi main bhi apne aap ko maar doongi….she picks a knife…Neelam holds her hand, Rajat picks the knife and throws it away

 **Rajat (shocked, sad):** Maa…yeh kya kar rahi ho aap? aisa karne ke pehle ek baar bhi nahi socha hamare baare me…main..tumhe nahi kho sakta Maa..

 **RajatM (crying):** Toh kya karooon…..tujhe apni khushi ki hi padi hai..hamare baare me kuch nahi sochta…

 **Rajat (tears):** Maa….

 **RajatM:** Rajat…tujhe meri kasam…uss ladki ka saath chodd de….main tere haath jodti hoon..

 **Rajat:** Maa…

 **RajatM (crying loudly):** Swaran ke bapu bhi nahi rahe….Swaran bhi chala gaya…ab mera kaun hai iss sansaar me tumhare sivaa..meri itni si baat nahi maan sakta…main sirf thera bhala chaah rahi hoon…

Rajat cannot say anything. His mother is crying loudly. Rajat hugs his mother.

 **Rajat (feeling a heavy heart):** Theekh hai Maa…jaisa tum chahti ho…Main Pari se shaadi nahi karoonga….

Rajat returns to the city to resume his CID duties. He calls up Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Pari…kaisi ho?

 **Purvi (sad):** main..main achi hoon…tum?

 **Rajat:** theekh hoon..main tumse milna chahta hoon..tumse kuch baat karni hai….

In the evening, Purvi and Rajat go to the same place where they had confessed their love to each other.

 **Rajat:** Pari..main tumse maafi maangta hoon…Didi aur Maa ne jo tumhare saath kiya…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat…maafi maangke mujhe paraaya mat karo…unhone jo bhi kaha..Baapuji ke jaane ke dukh me kaha…

 **Rajat:** Pari…vo…

Rajat cannot say that he is breaking off their relation. His hear cries and words donot come out of his throat. Purvi sees his discomfort and takes some steps towards him. She hands him a small box.

 **Rajat:** yeh kya hai Pari?

 **Purvi (tears):** Tumhari amaanat….tumhe lautaa rahi hoon…

He opens the box and is shocked to see the bangles that he had gifted her.

 **Rajat (tears):** Pari..yeh…

 **Purvi:** Main samajh sakti hoon Rajat…Maaji mujhe nahi apnayeengi…

 **Rajat:** main unhe samjhaa nahi paaya Pari..main haar gaya…maine tumhara dil todaa hai..main bahut bada gunehgaar hoon…

Rajat sits on the bench dejectedly. Purvi sits next to him and makes him turn his face and hugs him. Rajat hugs her tightly and sobs.

 **Purvi:** Mat roo Rajat…tum mere gunehgaar nahi ho…meri kismat hi aisi hai…shayad hamara saath itna hi thaa….main tumhe kabhi bhool nahi sakti hoon…meri aakhri saans me bhi tumhara naam hi hoga…

 **Rajat:** Pari….main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon…main tumhare saath rehna chahta hoon… he gets up and wipes his tears…

 **Rajat:** Chalo Pari….abhi issi waqt chalo..

 **Purvi:** kahan?

 **Rajat:** Koi bhi mandir chalte hai..abhi issi waqt shaadi kar lete hain….jo hoga milke dekh lenge…he gets up dragging her. She doesn't get up.

 **Rajat:** Pari..chalooo…

She gets up and smiles. She leaves his hand.

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat….yeh saath yahi tak hai shayad….ab hume alag ho jaana chahiye…

Rajat gets angry and walks ahead leaving her alone.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt… He turns back

 **Purvi (tears, smile):** Mujhse ek waada karo…tum..tum aage badhoge….

Rajat lets out a sharp breath, comes near her.

 **Rajat:** Maa chahti hai main tumse shaadi naa karoon….Tum chahti ho main kissi aur se shaadi karoon..koi mujhse puchega..main kya chahta hoon?

Purvi looks down as she cannot meet his eyes.

 **Rajat:** maine Maa ki ichaa poori kar di…tumhari bhi kar deta hoon…

 **Purvi (heart breaking, but still smile):** sach?

 **Rajat:** Haan..main kissi aur se shaadi karoonga….magar uss din jiss din tum mujhe bhoolke kissi aur se shaadi karogi….Good bye Purvi…

He leaves the place angrily and Purvi sobs there..alone….dejected..


	26. Chapter 26

**_Wishing all the readers a very happy Pongal, Makarsankranti, Bihu and Baisakhi !_**

 **Asha:** Purvi….tumne yeh kyun kiya?

 **Purvi:** Didi….mujhse Rajat ka dukh dekha nahi jaata…woh maaji aur mere beech piss gaya hai…..Maaji ne usse janam diya hai..unka haq zyada hai uspar….main yeh haq kaise maar sakti hoon..isliye usse iss pareshaani se chutkaara de diya..

 **Asha:** tumhe lagta hai who apni zindagi me aage badhega? Uski chodo kya tum aage badh paoogi…

 **Purvi:** Rajat ke liye mujhe yeh karna hoga….vo vaade ka pakka hai….uski khushi ke liye mujhe yeh karna hoga….

 **Other side….**

 **Nikhil:** yeh sab kya ho gaya Sirji…

 **Rajat:** zindagi aisi hi hai Nikhil….kuch saal pehle bhi meri aur Pari ki zindagi me aisi hi karvat li thi…phir dukh ke baad thoda sukh mila….ek doosre ke saath..aaj phir dukh chaa gaya…magar mere dil me ek ummeed hai…shayad Dukh ke baad phir Sukh aa jaye !

 **Some months pass..**

Rajat and Purvi hardly talk or meet with each other. Purvi is working in a NGO which helps out widows, abused woman. Purvi travels to many small villages educating and creating awareness among people on various social issues. Rajat continues to do good in CID, going to various missions and helping eliminate crime and terrorism in the country.

 **Rajat Village**

Rajat's mother now lives with Neelam and her family. They have reduced her almost to a servant status. She is not allowed to participate in family functions, village festivities. These few months of living alone without the love and care of her husband has made her sick and depressed.

 **Neelam (on phone):** Dekh chote….me

re akele ki zimmedari nahi hai Maa….mujhe mera parivar bhi dekhna hai….waise bhi aaj kal bimaar rehti hai..pehle ke jaise ghar kaam me madat bhi nahi karti..

 **Rajat:** didi..main samajh sakta hoon..magar meri majboori bhi samjhiye….meri naukri aisi hai…who yahan akeli ho jaayengi…

 **Neelam:** Toh Rajat…ek hi raasta hai..Maa ko ashram bhej dete hai…

A week later Rajat arrives to take his mother away. He is shocked to see his mother's state – she has become very quiet and looks older than her age. She accompanies him without questioning anything.

 **Rajat house**

 **Rajat:** Maa …bahut raat ho gayi hai…aap so jaoo…

 **RajatM:** neend nahi aati aaj kal…itne saal tere baapu ke saath rahi hoon…sukh dukh baate hai..aaj who nahi hai toh yeh jeevan ekdum khaali lag raha hai…pehle gaav ke log mujhe Lakshmi maante the…har chote bade tyohaar me hamare ghar aate, mujhse aashirwaad lete…aaj jab main ghar se bahar nikalti hoon, toh wahi log apna mooh chupaa lete hai...mere inn do haathon se maine naa jaane kitne shubh kaam kiye…aaj mera kisiko choona abshagun ho gaya hai..yahan tak ki Neelam mujhe apne bachon ko bhi khaana khilaane nahi deti…maine hamesha Devi Maa ki pooja ki…hamesha har tyohar manaaye, daan-dharam kiye..phir aaj achanak aisa kya badal gaya….

 **Rajat (smiles lightly):** Kuch nahi badla Maa..sab waise ka waisa hi hai…yeh toh samaaj ke niyam hai jo hame paalna hai…nibhaana hai…

 **RajatM:** tu mujhe taane maar raha hai…tum mere dukh ko kabhi jaan nahi paooge…

 **Rajat:** sahi kaha Maa..main aapke dukh ko kabhi samajh nahi paoonga…main ek Mard hoon..magar aap ek aurat ho….dooosri aurat ka dukh samajhti ho….mujhe maaf karna Maa magar tumne jo Pari ke saath kiya..wahi aaj tumhare saath ho raha hai…tumhara toh phir bhi parivaar hai- ek beta hai…Pari ne saare dukh, takleefi akele sahi….jaise tumhari koi galti nahi hai..waise hi uski bhi koi galti nahi hai…

 **RajatM (tears):** Ab main tumhare liye bojh ban gayi hoon naa…isliye tu mujhe ashram chodd raha hai….

 **Rajat:** main aisa kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta…Tum yahan mere saath raho Maa….haan, thoda akelapan mehssos hoga….magar meri duty hi aisi hai…

 **RajatM (holding his face):** Tum shaadi karlo Rajat…kab tak aise akele rahoge….

 **Rajat (dry smile):** Main tayyar hoon Maa…jiss din Pari ki shaadi ho jayegi…main bhi ussi din shaadi kar loonga..

 **RajatM:** Shaadi? Pari..

 **Rajat:** Maa..maine Swaran bhaiyya se waada kiya tha..main Pari ka hamesha dhyaan rakhoonga….usse aise akele toh nahi chodd sakta naa…

Rajat leaves the room. His mother lies on the bed wiping her tears.

 **Next day**

 **Purvi (on phone):** Rajat….kaise ho? Maaji kaisi hai?

 **Rajat:** Main theekh hoon…Maa theekh hai…

 **Purvi:** kuch zaroorat ho toh mujhe bata dena..

 **Rajat:** Haan zaroorat toh hai….Maa ko ek bahu chahiye….dekh sakti ho koi ladki mere liye..

 **Purvi (shocked at first, composing):** Haan….bolo..kaisi ladki chahiye tumhe?

Rajat slams the phone in anger.

Rajat leaves for a mission for 15 days. His mother is skeptical to stay alone in the house.

 **RajatM:** Main yahan akele kaise rahoon..tu mujhe Neelam ke ghar bhej de…ek kone me padhi rahoongi….rukhaa sukhaa jo degi khaa loongi….

 **Rajat:** Maa….Neelam didi aur jeejaji shaadi me gaye hain..Jeejaji ke chachere bhai ki shaadi..main bas 15 din me aa jaoonga…kuch zaroorat ho to Nikhil aur Vineet hai naa…who sab sambhal lenge…

 **RajatM:** magar….

 **Rajat:** sab theekh hai Maa….main nikalta hoon….

 **3 days later,**

Rajat's mother goes to the market with Nikhil. She is buying vegetables when Nikhil moves away talking on the phone. Suddenly a car goes out of control and hits many pedestrians including Rajat's mother. Nikhil quickly rushes her to hospital.

 **Some time later**

 **Nikhil:** Doctor…kaisi hai aunty?

 **Doctor:** aap unke?

 **Nikhil:** Main CID officer Nikhil hoon..woh mere colleague Insp Rajat ki Maa hai…

 **Doctor:** Ohh…toh Mr Rajat kahan hai…hame unke signature chahiye….operation se pehle

 **Nikhil:** Dekhiye Rajat 15 din ke liye out of town hai..unhe contact nahi kar sakte..main forms pe sign kar deta hoon…

 **Doctor:** Sorry…yeh aapki family nahi hai….hame koi unke family se chahiye….please arrange fast..

 **Nikhil:** Doctor please try to understand….unka bada beta nahi raha, abhi thode din pehle unke husband ki death ho gayi..aur inki beti gaav me hai….ek min…inki badi bahu hai..kya woh sign kar sakti hai…

 **Doctor:** dekhiye hume rishte se koi matlab nahi hai…bas unki immediate family honi chahiye…

 **Nikhil (calling someone on phone):** Purviiiiiii….ek urgent kaam hai…..

Purvi rushes to the hospital. The doctors make her sign all the forms and begin the operation. She awaits outside praying for safety of her mother-in-law.

 **Doctor:** operation toh ho gaya hai…patient ko hosh aaya nahi hai..

Rajat's mother opens her eyes, she is confused and cannot suddenly remember why she is in a strange looking place. She spots Nikhil, a doctor and a subdued looking Purvi standing in a corner.

 **RajatM:** main…yahan…Rajat…Rajat kahan hai?

 **Nikhil:** aunty…aapka accident ho gaya tha market me aaj….aap ko bahut chot lagi hai…

 **RajatM (looking at Purvi):** tuuuu..tu yahan kyun aayi hai…

 **Nikhil:** Purvi nahi aati toh aapka operation nahi hota…forms me aapke parivar waalon ka sign chahiye tha….

 **RajatM:** toh Rajat ko bula liya hota…iss hatyaarin ko kyun bulaya..

 **Nikhil (surprised):** aunty…aap Purvi ko aise kyun bol rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Nikhil bhaiyya…main….main chalti hoon…aapko koi zaroorat ho toh mujhe boliyega…

Purvi leaves the room, wiping her tears. Nikhil looks at Rajat's mother with surprise….

 **Its true that sometimes we understand a person's pain and difficulties better when we go through the same. Rajat's mother realizes how difficult it is to be a widow in our society. Will this bring a change in her attitude towards purvi?**

 **Wait for next chapters...**


	27. Chapter 27

Rajat's mother has to stay in the hospital for 4-5 days. Nikhil finds it difficult to stay with Rajat's mom. He is thinking how to manage, when he sees Purvi in front of him.

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyya aap jaayiye..main sambhaal loongi…4-5 din ki toh bat hai..

 **Nikhil:** lekin Purvi….aunty..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Mujhe aadat hai….

Nikhil leaves thanking Purvi. She moves in the room, Rajat's mother opens her eyes.

 **RajatM:** tu phir aa gayi….

 **Purvi:** Nikhil bhaiyya ko duty pe jaana tha…aur aapko aasani hogi agar koi aurat aapke saath rahe…

A nurse enters and gets medicines.

 **Nurse:** patient ne khaana khaaya?

 **RajatM:** nahi….aaj mera upaas hai….

 **Nurse:** Maaji..kuch din ke liye yeh upaas wagereh bhool jaao…jaldi theekh hona hai naa…toh kuch khaa lo aur davaai le lo..aapka BP bahut high hai…..aap madam? Inki beti hai kya?

 **RajatM:** yeh karamjali meri beti nahi hai….

 **Purvi:** sister aap davaai rakh dijiye..main khilaa doongi..

Purvi brings out a small tiffin. She takes a small morsel in spoon and tries to feed her mother-in-law.

 **RajatM:** mujhe nahi khaana…aaj ekadashi hai..vidhwaayen upaas rakhti hai…tumhe kya bol rahi hoon..tum kahan yeh sab maanti hogi ab…

 **Purvi:** main jaanti hoon Maaji..aaj ekadashi hai….magar iss waqt aapki tabiyat theekh nahi hai…BP bahut high hai…thoda sa khaa lijiye…main khichdi laayi hoon…

 **RajatM:** mujhe nahi khaana….mujhe mar jaane de…

 **Purvi:** aapko swaran ka vaasta….

Rajat's mother looks up with tears in her eyes. She cannot say No. Purvi uses this opportunity and feeds her food and medicines.

 **Purvi:** aap aaram se so jayiye…main yahin hoon….aap jab chahiye bula lijiye..

She sleeps down on the floor using just a pillow and bedsheet.

 **Night, sleep**

 **RajatM(murmuring):** hey Devi Maa….kyun mujhe aisi sazaa di…main hamesha aapse ek hi cheez maangti thi….mujhe suhaagan ki maut dena….yeh vidwaah banaa diya….kitna mushkil hai aise jeena…

 **Purvi (stroking her forehead):** Maaji…Maaaji…

 **RajatM (murmuring):** kahin yeh sab uss ladki ko sataane ka natija toh nahi..magar maine kahan usse satayaa….maine bas samaaj ke niyamo ka paalan kiya….aaj wahi niyam mujhe pe lag gaye hai….bass ek baar mere Rajat ka ghar bass jaaye…phir mujhe turant apne paas bulaana Devi maa..

Purvi takes care of her mother-in-law very well. They both don't talk but are cordial.

 **Day of discharge**

 **Doctor:** agle 10 din tak davaayian time pe lijiye….aur apne toote pair pe zyaada wajan mat daaliye….aapko koi nurse chahiye dekhbaal ke liye?

 **Purvi:** Nurse ki zaroorat nahi hai…main kar loongi sab kuch

 **Doctor:** Theekh hai..waise Maaji aapki beti ne bahut khayal rakha aapka…

 **RajatM:** yeh meri beti nahi hai…mere bête ki vidwaah hai…

 **Doctor:** ohh toh aapki bahu hai…phir toh aur bhi kamaal hai..aaj kal toh sagi aulaade bhi apne Maa-Baap ka khayal nahi rakhti hai….aap bahut bhagyawaan hai …aisi achi bahu mili jo aapko…

 **5-6 days later**

Rajat is returing home after mission. He calls up his mother.

 **Purvi:** Heloo

 **Rajat(surprise):** Pari…tum…Maa…Maa kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** Maaji bathroom me hai…main bass unhe nehlaane jaa rahi thi..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Tum mere ghar pe ho? Yeh sab..yeh sab kya ho gaya?

Purvi explains everything to him in short.

 **RajatM:** Kiska phone tha?

 **Purvi:** Rajat aa raha hai…kal subah tak aa jayegaa..

Rajat reaches home

 **Rajat:** Maa yeh sab kya ho gaya….iss mission ki wajah se mujhe kuch pata nahi thaa….aapko kitni takleef huyi hogi…ab aap kaisi hai?

 **RajatM:** sab karmo ka phal hai…..ab main theekh hoon…bahu ke rehne se kaafi madat ho gayi meri..

 **Rajat:** bahu?

 **RajatM:** haan…Pari Swaran ki biwi hai naa….

Purvi comes and gives tea to Rajat.

 **RajatM:** Rajat ki chai me adrakkkk….

 **Purvi:** adrak zyaada cheeni kum….main jaanti hoon Maaji…

She goes into the kitchen to cook lunch. Rajat goes to the kitchen to place the empty cup. Purvi is busy cooking and she turns to see Rajat standing behind her. She gets startled and holds the counter as she slips. Rajat holds her by waist. They are close to each other, each look into their eyes and are reminded of a similar encounter in the same kitchen…..

 **Purvi (tears in eyes):** Rajatt..chodo mujhe…

Rajat leaves her. She wipes her tears.

 **Rajat:** Thank you Pari…..tumne Maa ka khayal rakha….

 **Purvi:** Yeh mera farz hai Rajat….

 **Rajat:** kitni aasaani se keh diya tumne farz…kitne farz nibhaoogi? Bahu hone ka, beti hone kaa….yeh sab farz nibha ke kya fayda hai…

 **Purvi:** Maine mere farz kisi fayde ke liye nahi nibhaye hai…

Rajat prepares to leave the kitchen.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…ek..ek baat karni hai..

 **Rajat:** bolo

 **Purvi:** Maaji….Maaji bahut akeli hai…parivaar se alag bahut darr lagta hai unhe..tumhari CID naukri ki wajah se tum bhi ghar se door rehte ho..aise me….she looks down

 **Rajat:** aise me?

 **Purvi:** apni zidd chodd do Rajat…shaadi kar lo…maaji ke liye..

 **Rajat:** Zidd? Mere pyaar ko zidd ka naam de rahi ho…maine tumse pyaar kiya hai….

 **Purvi:** toh kisi aur se bhi pyaar ho sakta hai….main…main kahin aur chali jaoongi..tumse door…phir tum mujhe jaldi bhool jaooge…

 **Rajat:** Itna asaan lagta hai tumhe…theekh hai..agar yeh sab itna aasaan hai toh tum pehle mujhe bhool ke dikhaaoo…kisi aur ko apnaooo…phir main tumhe bhuloonga…

 **Purvi:** yeh galat shart rakh rahe ho tum..mere paas koi doosra raasta nahi hai…she takes a deep breath…tum mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho naa..toh tumhe hamare pyaar ki kasam hai….shaadi karlo….zindagi me aage badho…Maaji ko unki khushiyan de do..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Pari yeh….he moves ahead to touch her..

 **Purvi (stepping back):** Nahi Rajat…maine kasam de di hai…..agar iss kasam ko tumne nahi maana..toh..mera maraa mooh dekhoge…

Purvi steps out with tears in her eyes. Her mother-in-law stops her.

 **RajatM:** Kya hua? Kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Main…main hostel jaa rahi hoon…Rajat aa gaya hai naa…who aapka khayal rakhega..kuch zaroorat ho toh mujhe bula lijiyega…

Her mother-in-law looks at her with questions in her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Maaji…aapka akelapan bahut jald door ho jayega..maine Rajat ko manaa liya hai…aap..aap uske liye ladki dhoondh lijiye…main chalti hoon…

She rushes out of the house picking her bag and wiping her tears. Rajat's mother looks after she has left.

 **RajatM (to Rajat):** Yeh Pari kya keh rahi thi? Tum shaadi ke liye tayyar ho?

 **Rajat (sad, defeated):** Jaisi tumhari marzi Maa..main nahaane jaa raha hoon..

Purvi sits in the bus, looking out of the window, wiping her tears.

 **Flashback**

One night after dinner

 **RajatM:** ab inn boodhi haddiyon me jaan nahi rahi…..pata nahi ab pehle ke jaise kaam kar paoongi ya nahi..

 **Purvi:** Thoda waqt dijiye sab theekh ho jayegaa..

 **RajatM:** Sach baat kahoon….yeh thode din tumhare saath rehke dil me ichaa jaag gayi….Swaran ke baapu ke jaane ke baad..zindagi ekdum akeli ho gayi hai….main pehle kabhi aise akeli nahi rahi hoon…bahut darr lagta hai….agar koi saath ho..do baaten karle…thoda meri dekh baal kare..acha lagta hai…

 **Purvi:** aap ko jab mann kare mujhe bol dijiye..main aa jaoongi ghar ka kaam karne…

 **RajatM:** isse acha toh main hamesha ke liye ek bahu naa rakh loon iss ghar me…

Purvi is shocked to hear these words from her mother-in-law's mouth.

 **Purvi (tears):** maaji….kya aap?

 **RajatM:** Main jaanti hoon Rajat aur tum ek doosre ko pasand karte ho..magar…magar main majboor hoon….mera dil nahi manta…samaaj me kya izzat reh jayegi hamari…main nahi chahti jo Swaran ke saath hua who mere Rajat ke saath bhi….bahut kuch khoya hai maine in 2-3 saalon me…ab aur nahi…mujhe maaf kar dena..maine jaane anjaane me tumhe bahut dukh diye..bahut takleefe di….

 **Purvi:** nahi Maaji…aap badi hai..maafi mat maangiye….main aapko dosh nahi deti hoon..meri kismat shayad aisi hai…

 **RajatM (tears):** Main tumse kuch maangooo toh tum dogi mujhe?

 **Purvi:** Boliye Maaji..

 **RajatM:** Mujhe mera Rajat waapas de do…

 **Purvi (shock):** Maaji…..

 **RajatM:** who mera beta nahi raha….woh tumhara ho gaya hai….magar yeh nahi ho sakta….uska peecha chodd do….uski zindagi sawaar do…uski zindagi se door jaake…yeh tumhare haath me hai..tumhi usse manaa sakti ho….main apni aankhon ke saamne usse aise akele jeeta nahi dekh sakti…..iss Maa ki khaali jholi bhar do..main haath jodti hoon…

Rajat's mother breaksdown and Purvi comforts her.

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (mind):** apna waada nibhaana padega mujhe..main kahin door chali jaoongi….sabse door…

 **Purvi hostel**

 **Abhijit:** Purvi…congratulations…tumhare project ko sarkaar ne approve kar diya..tumhe jald Assam ke liye nikalna hoga…

 _ **Purvi is getting separated from Rajat...**_ ** _What happens next?_**

 ** _Thank you all for your wonderful comments and love...this story will get over in a couple of chapters...hope you all love it more.._**


	28. Chapter 28

It's the day when Purvi has to leave for Assam. Her project on child-widows has been approved by the government and she has to live there for atleast 6 months along with other social workers. She is packing her clothes when she gets a call from the hostel office.

 **Office:** Purvi, aapki saas aayi hai…neeche wait kar rahi hai..

Purvi is surprised. She had made minimum contact with her mother-in-law giving excuse of this project. She wanted to leave without meeting Rajat, so as to not fall weak. Now with mixed emotions, she steps downstairs.

 **Abhijit:** Maaji..aapko toh bahut garv hoga naa..ek taraf aapka bada beta army me tha, Rajat CID me hai aur ab aapki bahu….agar yeh project success ho gaya toh chaaro taraf se waah waahi hogi uski..sachme bahut nek kaam karne jaa rahi hai who…

 **RajatM:** aisa kya karne jaa rahi hai…

 **Abhijit (smiles):** Assam ke bahut androoni (interior) 15-20 gaav me bahut choti umar ki baal vidwaaho ko pahdaakar, unhe apne pairon pe khada karne jaa rahi hai….yeh nek kaam hi hai naa

 **RajatM:** 6 mahine me sab kuch kaise hoga?

 **Abhijit:** yehi to iss projectki khaasiyat hai..Purvi aur unn 4 social workers ko experiment ke taur pe 6 mahine me kam se kam 15 aisi ladkiyon ko kaam sikhaana hai….unhe sarkaari kaamo ke kaabil banana hai….itna aasan nahi hai….kayi mushkile hai…pehli toh inn bachiyon ke parivaar ko manaana padega, phir bhashaa ki problem, rehne-khaane ki dikkaten….mushkile kaafi hai…magar aapki Bahu me kaafi himmat hai..Rajat jab kuch mahino pehle buri tarah se zakhmi thaa….maut se lad raha thaa…tab iss akeli ke vishwaas aur dekh baal ne itni jaldi usse theekh kar diya…

 **RajatM (shock):** Rajat….zakhmi? mujhe kisine bataya kyun nahi?

 **Abhijit (trying to save):** Arre…yeh dekhiye Purvi aa gayi…aao Purvi…dekho tumse milne kaun aaya hai..aap log baaten kijiye..main abhi aata hoon…

 **Purvi:** Maa..Maaji aap? Yahan? Mujhe bol diya hota..main aa jaati…

 **RajatM:** maine socha tum vyast hogi….isliye Nikhil bête se kaha mujhe yahan chodd jaye…Rajat ko bhi pata nahi hai…

 **Purvi:** hmm..kuch kaam tha mujhse?

 **RajatM:** woh…tumse uss din ke baad theekh se baat nahi ho paayi..main tumhe dhanyawad kehne aayi thi…tumhari wajah se Rajat dobaara shaadi ke liye maan gaya hai…maine panditji se baat karli hai..ek do din me kundli dekhke koi ladki bata denge…

 **Purvi (small smile):** yeh..achi baat hai Maaji….Rajat..Rajat ka ghar bass jaaye…mujhe khushi hogi…

 **RajatM:** tum…6 mahino ke liye jaa rahi ho…iss beech shayad Rajat ki shaadi ho jaaye…kya tum usse ab bhi baaten karti ho? Mera matlab uska zindagi me aage badhna zaroori hai aur agar who tumse milta raha toh…..

 **Purvi (heavy heart):** Nahi Maaji….maine uss din ke baad Rajat se baat nahi ki..aur….aur aap ghabraiye nahi..main yeh 6 mahino me usse koi contact nahi rakhoongi..yeh mera waada hai aapse….

 **RajatM (tears):** main jaanti hoon bête ke pyaar me main bahut swaarthi ho gayi hoon….tum bahut achi ho Pari….bhagwaan se prarthna karoongi agle janam tujhe meri beti banaake bheje…

Purvi hugs her mother-in-law and bids goodbye after taking her blessings. She goes to the railway station, with a half hope in her heart to see Rajat. Her eyes dart around the platform.

 **Asha:** Kisse dhoondh rahi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Kisiko nahi didi..aap apna khayal rakhiye…main jald waapas aa jaoongi..

 **Asha:** tum bhi apna khayal rakhna….

Purvi is still looking around desperately for one glimpse of Rajat….

 **Asha:** Rajat ko dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** Nahi…

 **Asha (lifting her face up):** Jab jhooth bol nahi sakti toh kyun bol rahi ho…

Purvi hugs Asha and cries.

 **Purvi:** main usse nahi milne gayi..woh toh aa sakta tha naa… she wipes her tears…acha hi hua..agar main usse dekh leti toh shayad kamzor pad jaati….the train whistle sounds…main chalti hoon Didi…

 **Asha:** All the best Purvi…..apna khayal rakhna..jaldi waapas aana…

Purvi wipes her tears and waves a goodbye. Asha signals with her hands indicating her to smile, Purvi smiles waving a bye to Asha.

The train leaves the station and Asha walks back to the stairs. She stops and keeps a hand on a man's shoulders. He quickly wipes his tears.

 **Asha:** Rajat, tum yahan?

 **Rajat:** Main..ek case ke liye..puch taach karne aaya tha…aap ..aap yahan?

 **Asha:** main Purvi ko chodne aayi thi…

 **Rajat (acting):** Ohh..Maa bataa rahi thi…Assam gayi hai naa….main chalta hoon….

 **Asha:** Rajattt….tumse rahaa nahi gaya? Aise chupke kyun dekh rahe the..usse mil lete…

 **Rajat:** mann toh bahut tha..magar main usse kamzor nahi karna chahta tha…main jaanta hoon usme bahut himmat hai..magar main uski kamzori hoon…aur meri Purvi ko tootte nahi dekh sakta….

 **Asha:** tum dono bilkul ek jaise ho….acha main chalti hoon..bye

 **Rajat:** Didi….thank you…

 **Asha:** Kisliye?

 **Rajat:** main Purvi ko haste huye dekhna chahta tha….aapne jaaate jaate usse muskuraane ke liye kaha….

 **Asha (smiles):** Kyunki main jaanti thi…..tum yahin ho…

 **In the train**

 **Purvi:** Hello….kaun…

 **Rajat:** meri awaaz bhool gayi Pari….

 **Purvi (quiet):** main…Assam jaa rahi hoon…6..6 mahino ke liye

 **Rajat:** hmmm…apne project ke liye?….All the best..

 **Purvi:** Thank you…main..main phone rakhti hoon…bye

 **Rajat:** bye Pari…apna khayal rakhna….

 **Purvi:** tum bhi…mere aane tak…khush khabri tayyar rakhna….

 **Rajat:** hmmm…agar tum khush ho toh main bhi khush honga….bye…

Purvi reaches Assam and gets busy with her project. The team faces may challenges and yet with their determination and grit they manage to overcome the difficulties.

On the other hand Rajat's mother tries her luck with astrologers.

 **Jyotish:** Maaji..aapke bête ke kundli me doosri shaadi ka yog toh hai…issi saal hai…

 **RajatM:** Devi Maa ki kripa hai….kaisi bahu milne waali hai mujhe?

 **Jyotish:** aapke bête ke yog me ek sarva gunn sampan ladki hai….jo uski bahut achi jeevan sangini banegi…

 **RajatM (happy):** Sach….hey Devi Maa…vishwaas nahi ho raha..Mere chote ki zindagi savar jaayegi…jaldi bataiye naa panditji…inme se kaunsi ladki hai who?

 **End of 6 months, Assam….**

Purvi and team have successfully completed the project. 15 young child widows have completed their basic education and have been trained for government sponsored jobs. They even manage to get 2 other young widows re-married.

 **Purvi:** aap log sab apna dhyaan rakhiye..kabhi bhi zaroorat ho hame bol dijiye..ham hamesha madat ke liye tayyar hai

 **Mansi (one re-married girl):** didi….aapka bahut dhanyawaad..aapki wajah se aaj meri zindagi savar gayi..itna acha pati mil gaya..phir se khushiyaan mil gayi..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Tum khush ho na Mansi…bass..ab puraani baate bhoolkar nayi zindagi me nayi khushiyan banana….

 **Mansi:** didi…main Devi maa se prarthna karoongi….aap ki bhi jeevan me khushiyan aaye…meri tarah aapka bhi ghar bass jaaye…

 **Railway station**

Purvi steps off the train with her team. Asha hugs her tightly.

 **Asha:** welcome back Purvi….bahut bahut badhaai ho…..kitna bada kaam kiya hai tumne…

 **Purvi:** Thank you Didi…aapne bahut himmat di mujhe…warna yeh possible nahi tha

 **Asha:** Chalo….hostel me sab tumhara wait kar rahe hai….sab itne excited hai…

 **Purvi:** Sab..sab log kaise hai? Theekh hai naa?

 **Asha:** Tum Rajat ke baare me pooch rahi ho? Purvi looks down.

 **Asha:** woh bhi theekh hai…Maaji ne ek ladki pasand ki hai….jald hi uski shaadi ho jayegi…

Purvi stands there in a silence.

 **Asha (slightly shaking Purvi):** Chalo Purvi…..aage badho…chalo….

 **Rajat is getting married soon...Will Purvi be able to reach on time?**


	29. Chapter 29

Purvi reaches her hostel to a warm welcome by all. After chatting and updating everybody about her project, she retires to her room.

 **Asha:** bahut thaki huyi lag rahi ho Purvi…aaram kar lo…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Didi…iss project ke baad mere NGO ne naya project diya hai….poore ek saal ke liye mujhe jaana hoga…uske details lene hai….shayad agle hafte hi jaana pade…bahut kaam hai..aaram karne ka time nahi hai…

 **Asha:** Bhaag rahi ho Purvi? Kisse? Rajat se ya apne aap se?

 **Purvi:** Main Rajat se kyun bhagoongi didi…aur phir aap hi ne bataya uski shaadi ho rahi hai..woh aage badh chuka hai….toh main kaun hoti hoon ab uski zindagi me…mere rehne naa rehne se kya farak padta hai….main nahaa leti hoon..mujhe mere NGO me jaana hai…

Purvi leaves for her NGO. They welcome her and congratulate her on her successful project. She collects all the details of the year long project and is on her way to the hostel. Her phone rings….

 **Purvi:** heloo

 **RajatM:** Purvi…tum aa gayi…kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** Main theekh hoon Maaji..aap kaisi hai?

 **RajatM:** main theekh hoon…..Devi Maa ki kripa se main ek ladki pasand ki hai Rajat ke liye…aaj hi uske ghar waalon se baat ki..

 **Purvi (tears):** Ji…ji achi baat hai…

 **RajatM:** bass ek baar Rajat ko bhi ladki pasand aa jaaye….sab kuch acha ho jayega….

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** Hmm…

 **RajatM:** main pichle hafte Srinathji ke darshan karke aayi hoon…tumhare liye Prasad hai…tum aakar le jaoogi?

Purvi reaches Rajat's home with a heavy heart and controls her tears. Her mother-in-law looks very happy and welcomes her warmly.

 **RajatM:** 6 mahine ho gaye tujhe dekhke….kitni dubli ho gayi…Devi Maa jaane kitni takleefe sahi hongi….tumhara kaam theekh se ho gaya?

 **Purvi:** ji Maaji..ache se ho gaya…main..main agle hafte doosre project ke liye jaa rahi hoon..ek saal ke liye..

 **RajatM (surprise):** 1 saaal? ….akele woh bhi…

 **Purvi (smiles):** akeli kahan hoon…team me iss baar 10 aur log hai…hum 6 aurten hai…

 **RajatM:** acha hua tum aaj hi aa gayi….Rajat ke liye jo ladki pasand ki hai uske ghar waale bas aate honge…tum bhi rahogi toh acha hoga..aakhir tum bhi to iss parivaar ka hissa ho…Badi Bahu ho….

 _Tum sirf iss ghar me rehti ho..apne aap ko iss ghar ka hissa mat samajh lena…_ these words echo in Purvi's ears. She swallows and smiles..

The door bell rings. Rajat's mother excitedly opens the door. Purvi watches with anxiety at the new arrival…

 **CID bureau**

Rajat is busy working on a case. Asha has informed him about Purvi's arrival. He has decided to meet her in the evening and congratulate on her success.

 **Rajat:** hello..Insp Rajat Kumar speaking…

 **RajatM:** Chote..main bol rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** Maa..aap…sab..sab theekh hai na?

 **Rajat's house**

Rajat rings the doorbell with a heavy heart and hand. He recollects his mother's conversation on the phone. She has informed him of the arrival of the girl's family members. He can only think of Purvi and her promise….

 **RajatM:** aa gaya tu…aaja…

Rajat steps inside and is shocked to see Purvi seated, her head bowed down. He gulps as he has not prepared for this moment ever. He has to talk to the girl's family in front of the girl he loves! There couldn't have been more a perfect example of mental torture for both Rajat and Purvi….

She raises her eyes, there is a film of tears as it meets his sad, brown eyes!

 **RajatM:** arre…wahan kya khada hai..andar aa…dekho toh yeh sab log tumse milne aaye hai..

He moves his gaze from Purvi to scan the room and his eyes get another shock ! No words come out of his mouth…

In front of him are seated – **Purvi's Mamaa, Maami, Chutki and Asha** !

Rajat's mother holds his hand and makes him sit on a chair next to Purvi.

 **RajatM (smile):** Kya baat hai…hamaare ghar ke vakil babu ka mooh bandh hai….kuch bolega nahi…agar ab bhi samajh nahi aaya ho toh yeh batadoon….Yeh ladkiwaale hai…aur jis ladki ko tumhare liye maine pasand kiya hai woh koi aur nahi …Pari hai…..ab toh kuch bol

 **Rajat (stunned):** Maa….

 **RajatM:** mujhe maaf kar de beta…maine tum dono ke rishte ko theekh se nahi samjha….main toh ek Maa hoon..mujhe apne bache ki dil ki awaaz sunne chahiye thi….magar main kya karoon…maine bachpan se jo dekha, jo samjha wahi kiya….samaaj ke niyamo ko paala..kabhi yeh nahi pucha ki jo hum karte hai who kyun karte hai..aur yeh bhi nahi samjha ki kuch aur bhi kar sakte hai…apni galtiyon ko sudhaar bhi sakte hai…

Maine Pari ko lekar kitne sapne sajaaye the..yeh meri bahu banegi, mera wansh aage badhayegi aur bas ek din me saare sapne toot gaye…main bête ke dukh me itna ho gayi ki yeh bhi nahi samajh paayi ki Pari ne bhi apna Pati khoya hai….uske bhi toh kitne chote bade sapne honge…usse bhi toh dard hua hoga, takleef huyi hogi…

Rajat tumne sahi kaha tha….dukh toh sirf dukh hota hai…who sirf takleef deta hai..toh hum kyun ek mard aur aurat ke dukh me bhed bhaav karte hai….aaj mujhe who sab sochke bhi apne aap pe ghinn aati hai…kaise iss phool si bachi ki zindagi ko berahmi se maine apne haathon se kuchal diya..inhi haathon se tujhe shagun ki haldi lagaayi thi, mehendi sajaayi thi, tumhara swaagat kiya tha ghar me…aur inhi haathon se tumhe maara, dhakke maarke ghar se nikaal….Rajat's mother breaks down..everyone's eyes have tears.

Purvi goes and supports her mother-in-law. She makes her sit on the sofa and makes her sip some water.

 **RajatM:** Tu itni achi kyun hai Pari..aaj tumhare issi swabhaav ne mere andar badlaav laaya hai…arre main paagal thi…jo heere ki chamak nahi pehchaan saki…Rajat…panditji ne kahaa tere bhagya me ek sarva gunn sampan jeevan sangini hai..maine naa jaane kitni ladkiyon ki kundli dekh li, koi bhi mil nahi rahi thi…..Devi Maa ke charno me apne aap ko saunp diya..ki wohi ab raah dikhaaye….

 **Flashback**

 **RajatM (praying):** Hey Devi Maa..ab tum hi bataoo….main kya karoon….

 **Jyotish:** Maaji….ek khush khabri hai…..aapke bête ki yogya kundli mil gayi…aisa mel toh devi-devtaoon ka hota hai..

 **RajatM (wiping tears):** hey DevI maa..aapka laakh laakh shukar hai…kaunsi kundli mil gayi panditji…

 **Jyotish:** aap jo 5-10 ladkiyon ki kundliyaan de gayi thi..usme yeh sabse aakhiri waala…

 **Flashback over**

 **RajatM:** tu jaanta hai who kiski kundli thi? Pari ki….ab isse bhi kismat ka khel samjho….main nahi jaanti Pari ki kundli kaise uss bundle me aa gayi….maine bahut socha…panditji ne kahaa ki yeh Jodi upar se banke aayi hai…koi nahi rok sakta tum dono ko ek hone me..toh main kaun hoti hoon…

Waise bhi acha hai…bachpan se tujhe sirf yeh akeli hi jhel sakti hai….ab zindagi bhar jhele tujhe….kyun Pari ke Maamaji kya kehte hai aap?

 **Mamaaji:** Maaji…aap ne solah aane sach baat ki…Pari ko maine hamesha apni beti maana hai…aaj itna bada naam kar gayi hai hamara..main bass uski khushi chahta hoon…

 **Maamiji:** Pari…maine tujhe hamesha bojh samjha, tumhe hamesha gaaliyan di, tumhara buraa hi chahaa..magar sach toh yeh hai tune aaj tak uff nahi ki…mujhe ghar me, bahar Maa ki izzat di, kabhi koi bura vyavahar nahi kiya…mere samajh me nahi aa raha kaise maafi maangoo…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Maami….aisa mat kahiye…Maine kabhi apni Maa ko nahi dekha…aap ne hi mujhe paala, bada kiya, jo bhi kiya mere bhale ke liye hi kiya hoga…

 **Asha (wiping tears):** Arre…aaj itni khushi ka din hai….aap log aise royenge toh kaise chalega…aaj meri choti bahen ka ghar bassne jaa raha hai…chal chutki..sabka mooh meetha karte hai…

Everyone wipes their tears and smile. They start casual all of this Rajat and Purvi sit quiet absorbing what has just happened. Asha and Chutki return from the kitchen with a tray of sweets.

 **Asha:** sabse pehle hone waale dulhaa-dulhan ka mooh meetha karte hai..yeh lo Rajat…tumhari baari pehle…Asha takes the sweet to his lips, he takes the sweet in his hand and looks up to speak…

 **Rajat:** Main..main Pari se kuch baat karna chahta hoon..akele me…..

Rajat leaves the room and walks to the door. Asha asks Purvi to go with him.

 **River front**

Rajat and Purvi arrive at the same river front where they had expressed their love and later had separated. They both sit on the bench, each lost in their thoughts…

 **Purvi:** kya puchna hai tumhe?

 **Rajat (coming close):** Pari….kya…..tum….mujhse..shaadi…karogi?

 **Purvi:** yeh kaisa sawaal hai? Abhi abhi toh Maaji ne…

 **Rajat:** Main Maa ki nahi..tumhari marzi jaana chahta hoon….kahin in 6 mahino me tumhara iraada toh badal nahi gaya hai naa…agar tum ab mujhse pyaar nahi karti ho toh bataa do..

 **Purvi:** inn 6 mahino me har pal koshish ki maine tumhe bhoolne ki..uss koshish me har pal tum yaad aaye..tumhari tasveer ko mitaana chaha mere mann se, tumhari tasveer har pal nazar aayi…tumhara naam likhkar mitaana chahti magar sirf tumhara naam likhti gayi….main kaise bhool sakti hoon tumhe…tum mere saaso me ho, mere aatma me ho….she sits on the bench holding it for support…she starts sobbing, her shoulders heave as she expels her pain, frustration at being apart from her love , her life – Her Rajat….

Rajat sits next to her and takes her into his arms. She holds him tight as they both let their tears talk.

 **Rajat:** Maine yeh 6 mahine kaise guzaare hai main hi jaanta hoon….aur iske baad ek din bhi tumse alag nahi rehna chahta…aisa laga jaise jaise mere jeene ki wajah khatam ho gayi….jaise koi meri saanse ghot raha hai….khabardaar iske baad agar tumne mujhe tumhari koi bhi kasam di toh….mujhse buraa koi nahi hoga ! he thunders !

Purvi looks up in fright, they both laugh till they have tears in their eyes…

 **Rajat:** Chale…Maa ko khush khabri deni hai ki unki bahu maan gayi…

 **Purvi:** Maan gayi? Iska kya matlab hua…main roothi kab thi…tumhi yahan le aaye mujhe baat karne..

 **Rajat:** Haan ab tum mujhe hi kahogi..sabke saamne toh mooh bandh karke baithi thi..

They start fighting as they have been since childhood…

 **Purvi:** Tum phirse mujhse ladd rahe ho…main baat nahi karti jaoo..

 **Rajat:** dekha..phir se tum hi roothi ho…jaoo main bhi baat nahi karta..

They both sit on the bench angry at each other.. They look at each other from the corner of their eyes…Rajat smiles a bit, Purvi is still angry.

 **Rajat (holding ears):** Acha baba..sorry bass…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Tum sorry bol rahe ho….pehli baar…hey Devi Maa…yeh toh chamatkaar ho gaya..

 **Rajat:** zyaada khush mat honaa..yeh pehli aur aakhri baar sorry bol raha hoon…shaadi ke baad yeh sab expect mat karna mujhse..

 **Purvi (hugging him, joining their foreheads):** zaroorat bhi nahi padegi…main tumse kabhi nahi jhagdoongi….hamesha pyaar se rahoongi….

 **Rajat (pulling her closer):** Pyaar se rahogi mere saath? Kaise..zaraa batanaa toh…he leans to kiss her..she pushes him and gets up from the bench…

 **Purvi:** Maine kaha…Shaadi ke baad pyaar se rahoongi…..toh demo bhi shaadi ke baad dekh lena…

 **Rajat:** theekh hai….Kal hi shaadi kar lete hai…mujhe demo jaldi chahiye…

 **Purvi:** Rajatttttt….she hits his hand. They both laugh and hug each other, closing their eyes….each awaiting the new day….of their life together !

 _ **I couldn't resist myself to write this chapter. I know this story is very emotional, there are very few happy moments. I tried to write this chapter with some light moments and teasing...**_

 _ **one more chapter to go - Yes its a glimpse of their happiness...hope you all love this and the next chapter...**_


	30. Chapter 30

Rajat and Purvi get married finally in 2 days.

 **Wedding night**

 **Rajat (knocking on bathroom door):** Pari….kitni der aur…kabse rukaa hoon..

 **Purvi:** Rajat….thoda sabar karo…mujhe andar aaye sirf 2 min huye hain…aa rahi hoon…

Rajat waits restlessly and turns as he hears the door open. Purvi steps out dressed in the same dress that he had gifted her when they had gone shopping.

 **Rajat:** ab chalo baitho jaldi…he points to a seat in front of the mirror..

 **Purvi (smiles):** pehle yeh toh batao main kaisi dikh rahi hoon…

 **Rajat:** who sab baadme…pehle yahan aao….

Purvi senses he is impatient and will not rest till she does what he says. She comes and sits on the chair in front of the mirror.

 **Purvi:** tum kya karne waale ho? Pehle mujhe kapde badalne kaha..ab yahan aake baithne ko kaha..bataoo toh…

 **Rajat:** shhh..tum chup chaap nahi baith sakti..

Purvi nods her head, she watches with amusement as Rajat wonders which bindi will suit her dress. Finally he decides on a small round red bindi with a diamond. He smiles and sticks it on her forhead. She feels his thumb on her forehead and closes her eyes.

Next he picks up ear-rings of his choice and puts them gently on her ears. His breath falls behind her ears, tickling her…

Her shringaar is almost complete. He smiles at her and indicates to look in the mirror. She glances at her reflection and tears spring in her eyes – She had last dressed up like this the morning after her wedding to Swaran – with all the colours, glitter. All these years of wearing white, she had forgotten her real self !

Her reflection on the mirror blurs as tears cloud her eyes – the reflection is gone. Purvi gets scared for a split second – was all this a dream ! she blinks her eyes as she feels Rajat wiping her tears. Her eyes clear and there she is – dressed in colors, no longer wearing white….

 **Rajat:** kya dekh rahi ho? Yeh tum hi ho..Pari..

Purvi gets overwhelmed and hugs him crying.

 **Rajat:** arre aur kitna royegi…mera kurta bheeg gaya hai…

Purvi looks up and smiles, wiping her tears. He takes her to the bed. Purvi is still sniffling lightly when he gets a gift-wrapped box for her.

 **Purvi (surpised):** Yeh kya hai?

 **Rajat (serious look):** ek bada bomb hai…kholna matt..phatt jayega..buddhu..gift hai..tumhare liye..

She slowly unwraps the gift. It's a small decorative wooden box. She opens it and exclaims a gasp…there are colorful bangles…

 **Purvi:** yeh..toh..

 **Rajat:** Yaad hai maine kaha thaa…yeh chudiyaan main tumhe shaadi ke baad pehnaoonga…tumne mujhe lauta di thi…isse sambhaalke rakha tha…apna haath do..

Purvi watches as Rajat picks up the various bangles and lovingly wears them on both her hands. He kisses both her hands making her blush deep red.

 **Rajat (soft voice):** Pari…aaj ke baad main tumhe aise hi dekhna chahta hoon..har rang me, poore shringaar ke saath…waada karo chahe kuch bhi ho, tum kabhi bhi be-rang kapde nahi pehnogi…

She nods a yes. She lifts her hand up to adjust her hair and the bangles tinkle.

 **Rajat:** aur tumhare haath kabhi bhi soone nahi rahenge…inn choodiyon ki awaaz hamesha mere aas paas rehni chahiye…tumhari hassi ke saath inki khushi jhalakni chahiye..apni naraazgi bhi inhi se jataana…Purvi laughs slightly. He comes closer to her and looks into her eyes….

 **Rajat (whisper):** jab jab main tumhe pyaar karoonga, tab inki halki chan chan se yeh kamra khil uthna chahiye…..yeh sab karogi naa…bolo…

 **Purvi (blushing, eyes down):** Hmm…

They both remain silent, Rajat's gaze shifts to Purvi's lips – they are slightly trembling, she bites them nervously, she feels his gaze on her and shifts on the bed…Rajat cannot concentrate because she is fidgeting, he holds her face in place with his hands..His touch does a magic spell on her…

Rajat watches her as she stares at him unblinkingly, her cold hands start warming, she breathes out in short gasps…a sweat drop forms on her forhead and it gently trickles down…he traces the path of the sweat drop with his finger, moving closer to her lips…

He smirks lightly as he feels her shy away a bit, shivering slightly with anticipation ! the small black til at the edge of her lips attracts him like a magnet…

….Their room is filled with the jingle of her bangles…the beginning of their journey together…

 **Later, they both are sitting near the window watching the quiet night outside…..**

 **Rajat:** tum khush ho naa Pari?

Purvi doesn't speak but hugs him tightly and tears flow…

 **Purvi (sad, crying):** mujhe nahi jaana hai Rajat….mujhe darr lagta hai..kahin phirse main akeli…iss baar mujhse nahi hogaa..

Rajat waits for her to calm down. Purvi is crying as she has to leave for her project. She will be away for a year..

 **Rajat:** ek baat puchoon…agar tumhari jagah main hota…aur mujhe shaadi ke baad aise jaana padta tumse door..toh kya tum mujhe nahi jaane deti…

 **Purvi:** tumhari baat alag hai….

 **Rajat:** hum phirse wahi galti dohraahe hain…agar main CID me rehke desh ki sevaa kar raha hoon..tum bhi toh NGO me kaam karke desh ki madat hi kar rahi ho naa…phir yeh farak kyun…jaise tum mera intezaar karti..waise hi iss baar tumhara intezaar main karoonga…

 **Purvi:** itna pyaar karte ho mujhse..

 **Rajat:** haan..itna aasaan nahi hai mera peecha chodna…..he joins their hands together.

Rajat opens her palms and traces the mehendi design on her hands.

 **Rajat:** Maa ne bahut sundar mehendi lagayi hai…mera naam kahan hai?

Purvi shows it to him. He kisses the place where his name is written. She smiles and looks at him.

 **Purvi:** Kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** tumhare hothon ke paas yeh chota saa til…..mera dhyaan hamesha isme rehta hai…jab jab isko dekhta hoon toh…he leans in closer….

 **Purvi (moving back):** toh…..Rajat kisses her…

 **Rajat:** toh….yahi karne ko dil karta hai…main tumhe bahut miss karoonga…jaldi aa jaana mere paas…

 **Some years later…..**

Purvi serves tea and breakfast to her mother-in-law.

 **RajatM:** Rajat tayyar ho raha hai?

 **Purvi:** Ji Maaji…maine Daal aur sabji banaa di hai…aaj se bai aa jayegi…aap ghar ka kaam mat kijiye…

 **RajatM:** waise bhi kahan kuch karti hoon….tum mujhe kuch karne hi nahi deti..

 **Rajat (from inside):** Pariiiiii…..mera rumaal kahan hai?

 **RajatM:** Jaa…inspector saab ka bulaava aa gaya…har roz kuch na kuch dhoondta rehta hai…

Purvi hurries inside.

 **Purvi:** Kya hai…sab kuch toh tumhare aankhon ke saamne hai..phir kyun roz roz yeh drama karte ho..

 **Rajat (coming closer):** arre…sab kuch toh hai..magar meri Pari nahi hai..ek toh raat ko main late aata hoon…..aur subah tum mere uthne se pehle bhaag jaati ho…tumse pyaar karooon toh kab karoon?

 **Purvi (blushing):** Rajatttt…..please…roz roz aise bahaane se bulaate ho..Maaji ko shak ho jayega..

 **Rajat (placing both hands on her side):** unhone hi hamari shaadi karvaayi…toh…mujhe mera kaam karne do..he starts grazing her neck…

 **Purvi (feeling nice):** Tumhe…tumhe der ho jaayegi…

 **Rajat (clamping her mouth, sucking her neck red):** Shhhhhhhh…..

 **Purvi (pushing him, whispering):** Rajatt…..ouchhh..yeh kya kiya..she checks in the mirror….there is a red love-bite just above the pallu of her saree

 **Rajat (look of victory):** Yess ! ho gaya mera badlaa poora…

 **Purvi (surprise):** Badlaa? Kaisa badlaa? Yeh kya kiya aapne…main kaise isse chupaooo? Pata nahi sab log office me kya sochenge..

 **Rajat:** Yaad hai do din pehle…tumne aisa hi nishaan mujhe diya tha….poore din bureau me mujhe chidhaate rahe….aaj tumhari baari hai…enjoiiiiii…. He laughs…

Purvi gets angry and starts hitting him lightly. Rajat holds both her hands and leans to kiss her. She fights him…

 **Small kid Voice:** Daadiiii…..Maa Baba phir se fighting kar rahe hai…Tom and Jerry jaise…

 **Purvi (scared):** Marr gaye…hatoo tum…jaao bahar…main kapde badal ke aati hoon..

 **Rajat (making a face):** yeh Daadi ka jasoos….iski toh main aaj….hamesha galat waqt pe aata hai..

Rajat comes out to the drawing room of their house. His mother is feeding a small boy his breakfast. The boy is dressed in school uniform.

 **RajatM:** Mil gaya tumhara rumaal?

 **Rajat (stammer):** Ji..ji maa..woh rumaal mil gaya…

 **RajatM:** roz isse bhejna padta hai time yaad dilaane..kaam pe nahi jaana?

 **Boy:** Maa Baba roz aise hi fighting karte hai..maine dekha hai…aur phir hum late ho jaate hai..

 **RajatM:** kya? Hey Devi Maa…tum dono abhi bhi chote bache ho kya..jab dekho ladte rehte ho..

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Nahi Maa..hum log ladd nahi rahe the…woh….main…Shiv chalo…warna late ho jayega..

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Haan jaldi chalo..der ho rahi hai Shiv… they all prepare to leave the house

 **CID bureau**

Rajat enters the bureau and everyone clap for him.

 **Nikhil:** Congratulations sirji…..aapka promotion ho gaya…

 **ACP:** Congratulations! Aaj se tum ban gaye ho Sr Inspector Rajat..good job

 **Rajat:** Thank you sir…Thank you very much

 **Purvi's NGO**

 **Nita:** Congratulations Purvi…tumhe government ki taraf se 'Social beacon' award milne waala hai..next week function ka invitation aaya hai…

 **Purvi:** Thank you Ma'm…

 **Rajat-Purvi house evening**

 **RajatM(tears):** jug jug jiyoo….main bahut khush hoon…tum dono aise hi mehnat karte raho aur safaltaa paate raho…Aaj tere Baapu hote toh kitne khush hote..

Rajat and Purvi smile, their boy Shiv is standing in a corner, pouting in anger…

 **Rajat:** arre…kya baat hai…hamare chote vakil gusse me kyun hai? Kya hua?

 **Shiv (angry, swollen cheeks):** Baba office me first aaye, Maa ko office me prize mila…mujhe toh kuch nahi milaa…main good boy hoon phir bhi bhagwaan ne mujhe kuch nahi diyaa…Maa-Baba toh fighting bhi karte hai..phir bhi unko sab acha acha mila…isliye main gussa hoon

 **rajatM:** hey Devi Maa..ab kya kare…..bache ki baat toh sahi hai…

 **Purvi (gets a chocolate):** Shivvv…gussa ho? Chocolate bhi nahi khaoge?

The boy turns his face away. He is still pouting with anger.

 **Shiv:** nahiiiii…mujhe Baba ke jaise pro-mottten chahiye aur Maa ke jaise badi prize chahiye…toh hi main aap dono se baat karoonga…

 **RajatM:** tu aaja daadi ke paas…main tumhe halwa banaake deti hoon…phir hum dono mandir jayenge..

The boy goes to the temple with his grandmother. They both come back after a long time. On his return he is disappointed that his parents are not home.

 **Shiv:** phir se Maa Baba mujhe chodke kaam pe chale gaye…the boy gets upset and sleeps without having his dinner.

 **The next morning**

 **Rajat:** Shivvv…babuuu…uth jaoo..chalo main tumhe le jaane aaya hoon

 **Shiv (rubbing eyes):** Maa…kahan hai? Kaam se nahi aayi?

Rajat nods his head as No and takes his still angry son.

 **Shiv (on the way):** yeh toh school ka rasta nahi hai…hum kahan jaa rahe hai

Rajat picks his son and takes him to a building. Shiv looks around in surprise and confusion. They both enter a room and he gets happy to see Purvi.

 **Shiv:** Maaaaaaa…he runs to her and hugs her tight….

 **Shiv (asking many questions):** aap ghar kyun nahi aayi kal raat…aur yahan kyun soyi aap? Yeh hamara naya ghar hai?

 **Purvi (stroking his hairs):** Shivvv…tumhe aaj promotion mila hai.. aur ek prize bhi …

Rajat picks him up and makes him sit next to Purvi. He takes a small bundle and places in his hand.

 **Shiv:** yeh kya…gudiyaaa? Mere liye? Yeh mera prize hai?

 **Purvi:** hmmmm…..yeh tumhari choti bahen hai….aur tum uske bade bhai…tumhara promotion ho gaya hai..ab toh khush ho? Hamse baat karoge naa..

 **Two weeks later, at night**

Rajat comes home late. He is limping and his hand has a bandage.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya Pari…..tum kyun jaag rahi ho….main khaa loonga...

Purvi checks his wounds and then serves dinner. He notices Purvi wiping her tears.

Purvi comes to the bedroom and sees Rajat stroking the head of sleeping Shiv. Their baby girl – Shakti is cooing.

 **Purvi:** laao..main Shakti ko sambhaalti hoon..tum thakk gaye hoge…

 **Rajat:** Naraaz ho mujhse? Baat nahi karogi Pari…

Purvi nurses the baby and later watches with content as the baby girl sleeps. Rajat hugs her from behind.

 **Rajat:** sorry Naa…dekho zyaada chot nahi lagi …pichle baar se kam lagi hai…iss baar Goli bas choke nikal gayi…

 **Purvi (hugging him tight, crying):** kyun karte ho aisa…mera khayal nahi aaya…Shiv ka yaa Shakti kaa..

 **Rajat:** Pari…tum aisi choti choti baat pe ro deti ho…tumhe kya lagta hai..main tumhare baare me nahi sochta hoon..tum jaanti ho tumhari maang bharte waqt maine apne aap se kya waada kiya tha?

 **Purvi (tears):** Kya?

 **Rajat (holding hands):** maine apne aap se yeh waada kiya..uss din ke baad jab bhi apni duty me apni jaan ki baazi lagaaonga….toh ek pal ke liye aankhen bandh karke yeh yaad karoonga ki meri Pari mera intezaar kar rahi hai…..jaanti ho aaj maine jab meri aankhen bandh ki tab tumhara chehra phir mere saamne aaya…iss baar Shiv aur Shakti ke saath...aur isliye goli sirf choke nikal gayi…

 **Purvi (hugging):** Devi Maa ki kripa hai..aise hi hamesha tumhari raksha kari rahe… **TUMHARA SAATH** hamesha yuhi mere saath rahe..

She wipes her tears and watches him gazing at her lips….

 **Purvi:** Kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Rajat (smile):** wahi…woh chota saa til….aur tum toh jaanti ho main jab jab usse dekhta hoon toh….

 **Purvi (shy, going back):** Toh…..

Ab toh hum sabko bhi pata hai TOHHHHH…kya hota hai….

 **Forever in Love…**

 **Thank you all for the love and encouragement. This fiction comes to an end..But life goes on...**

 **This story will be special to me for many reasons - firstly its a RajVi story, secondly I underwent through a roller coaster of emotions while writing this story. I suffered an irreplaceable loss and also thought maybe I would stop writing. With your best wishes, encouragement and patience, I picked up myself and completed the story.**

 **This story is currently the most reviewed of all my stories...I hope for the same love to my other stories. I shall also strive to write quality content that everybody enjoys.**

 **A new story regarding father-son relation is developing in my mind. Hopefully it will sketch out well...Fingers crossed**


End file.
